Affections Disguised
by TinkerLi
Summary: What if Hermione tried to make Ron jealous with someone other than McLaggen? Completely different outcomes ensue as relationships are forever changed. ***Rated M for later chapters***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own. Happy Reading!**

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome!**

Chapter One: New Year's

Hermione would not move from her nestled nook in her room. She was burrowed inside a warm blanket, her jumper, and a new book was caught in her grasp. Determined not to think of her past few months of school term, she lost herself in the plot of her beloved pages.

 _"Hermione, a letter from Mrs. Weasley is asking for permission for you to stay at their home for New Year's. Should I send your confirmation, now?"_ Mrs. Granger was standing at the doorway of her daughter's bedroom.

Hermione looked at her mother, then returned her attention to her reading, chewing on her lip. Her mother sighed and joined her daughter on the nook.

 _"Mia…sweetie…I know it was a rough semester. I may not know many details, but it did not escape my notice to see fewer mentions of a certain redhead. Boys can do some stupid things when they are young, but I am sure he will come around if it's meant to be. It might be more fun for you to be around other teenagers for New Year's. My clever girl could use a little more time for fun, eh? Your father and I will be attending another boring party with the partners."_ Mrs. Granger stared lovingly at her depressed daughter.

 _"You might do a brilliant job at hiding those puffy eyes in front of your father. But I know my little girl. So write back to Mrs. Weasley and tell her you be arriving New Year's Eve evening."_ Standing to leave, she patted her daughter's leg and left the letter in her place.

Hermione set her book aside and padded over to her desk. Selecting a quill and parchment, she set to scrawl her reply.

 _Mrs. Weasley,_

 _My parents have granted permission for me to stay with you and yours this holiday. My mother wonders if New Year's Eve is an appropriate time for me to arrive. As always, I look forward to my visit and wish you well._

 _Love,_  
 _Hermione_

Satisfied with her reply, she sealed the message and attached it to Pig's leg. Somehow the bird always delivered in the kitchen but knew to wait for his treat and reply at her window. She watched as he flitted into the sky, disappearing into the distance.

Deciding to end her day, she went downstairs and kissed her parents good night. Hermione slipped into her pajamas, slid into her bed, and fell asleep. Dreams of a certain blonde girl receiving her just desserts filled her head.

Luggage was set to the side of the fireplace. Her mother was busy cleaning the soot out and removing anything sharp, preparing for their visitors.

 _"It fascinates me that they have the ingenuity to create this type of travel. Brilliant minds, those wizards!"_ Mr. Granger was straightening the furniture in a clear path to help the guests enter without running into anything.

 _"Mr. Weasley would be happy to explain it to you, Daddy. I'm sure he will want another explanation about some appliance in the kitchen. Curious and lovable, that man is."_ Hermione giggled at how excited her father was to see Mr. Weasley.

An echo called from the chimney and two blurs of flaming hair appeared at the hearth. Dusting the soot from their cloaks and hair, Hermione noticed two identical smiles of a certain pair of twins.

 _"Where's your dad?"_ Hermione asked.

 _"Mia, don't be rude,"_ Mrs. Granger scolded her daughter. _"Fred and George, correct? Lovely to have you, dears."_ She leant over and kissed their cheeks, making each smirk and wink at Hermione. She rolled her eyes in response.

 _"Boys, I trust my daughter is safe in your capable hands."_ Mr. Granger stuck his hand out, eyeing them seriously.

 _"Of course, sir. Hermione will be taken care of like the treasured jewel she is,"_ George promised as he shook her father's hand firmly. Fred followed suit.

 _"I'll grab your bag Hermione and Fred here will make sure you make it safely. Remember the most important D's, dear brother."_ George thanked the Grangers and then apparated out of sight.

Mrs. Granger was giddy with excitement at the sight of such magic, while Mr. Granger gawked at the now empty space.

 _"We aren't flooing?"_ Hermione asked.

Fred smirked and shook his head. _"Mum would have my backside if I allowed you to show up for the party sullied by the floo. You, madame, shall be apparating with me tonight. Perfectly safe, of course."_

Hermione nodded and gave her love to her parents. Fred slid his arm around her shoulders and chuckled at her apprehension.

 _"Place your arm around my waist, Hermione. Grip nice and tight, so I know I won't lose you, eh?"_ She followed his instructions and waited for their leave. Fred wrapped an arm around her neck, gripping her upper rib cage with his extended fingers. _"Have a lovely holiday, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."_ He winked at Hermione before twisting into the air.

The rush of the travel turned her insides and made her feel dizzy. Struggling to keep her balance as they landed, Hermione toppled over. Fred's quick reflexes caught her in mid fall and brought her abruptly to his chest. She mumbled her gratitude and attempted to extricate herself from his arms, but he held her in place.

His voice low and tone serious, he whispers, _"My brother is about as thick as it gets. Give the prat time, hmm?"_ He flashed the famous Weasley grin and looked towards the lively home.

 _"Shall we, love?"_ Hermione giggled and then nodded in agreement.

The Burrow was full of merriment and crazy decorations. It was her favorite home away from home. The warm, homey sense of family overflowed from its residents and guests. Hermione embraced the cheer and entered the chaos.

Mrs. Weasley hustled over and crushed Hermione in an engulfing hug. _"Hermione, dear, you've finally arrived! The party will be in full swing soon. Go hunt down those boys and join in the fun! Pretty as ever, I see. I trust Fred got you here without issue?"_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. He was the perfect gentlemen,"_ Hermione responded.

 _"Well, enjoy the party dear,"_ Molly kissed her on the cheek before floating off.

Fred took her hand and led her through the crowd. The Order and loyal members of the Ministry were invited and crowded the space of the hallways and stairwell. Rushing up the winding stairs, he took her to the attic that also served as Ron's bedroom. She hesitated and he chuckled behind her, urging her to join her friends. She could hear the voices of Ginny, Ron, and Harry mumbled through the door.

 _"The brave Gryffindor Princess is terrified of my prat of a brother and his emotional range of a teaspoon. Never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Granger would back down in the face of a git."_ Fred egged her on, trying to rouse a reaction from her.

 _"Alright, I'll go."_ She was smiling at his attempts and turned to place a kiss on his cheek.

Fred stepped back, eyes sparkling with one eyebrow raised. _"Go, Granger. We wouldn't want some Neanderthal catching you huddled alone with a more dashing ginger, now would we?"_ He disappeared into the stairwell and Hermione gathered her courage and wrenched open the door.

Ginny sprung from the bed to meet her, jumping at the thought of another friend to steal fire whiskey with. Harry smiled and gave her a hug and Ron nodded in her direction. Neither made a move to make the interaction friendlier. Ginny rambled about the guests down stairs and about quidditch games played in the orchard. Hermione smiled and responded at all the correct times. Though, she knew nothing of the game and hated being ignorant of anything brought into conversation. Harry saved her by asking about her trip.

 _"So, did the twins frighten your parents?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Oh, I almost forgot Dad daftly sent the two prats after you."_ Ginny was red faced by this point and giggling. Hermione noticed Harry's amused expression.

 _"It was fine. They can be quite charming when they need to be. George brought my luggage back and Fred took me side-along. Still can't calm my nerves, though. I guess I'm not one for relying on others when it comes to that."_ She laughed nervously, remembering her fall.

 _"We noticed you fell on the landing,"_ mused Ginny.

 _"Saw that, did you? I guess I can be a bit clumsy occasionally. Fred swooped me up, though. Rather large thank you goes to quidditch training for those quick reflexes, I suppose."_ Hermione stared at the coverlet on the bed, playing with the hem of her jumper. A small grumble and scoff emitted from Ron's direction.

 _"Well, I'm glad you're finally here! I was going mad! Tonks isn't always around when I need to escape Phlegm."_ Ginny stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

 _"She has a name, Gin,"_ Ron spat.

 _"I'm sure she does with all those pale locks. Bit of a type developing, eh brother?"_ Ginny countered.

 _"Ron, why don't we go restock our butter beers and cakes?"_ Harry interjected, sensing a row. Ron grumbled but left without a major fuss.

 _"Ignore him. He's a prat, but he misses you. Just too much of a toerag to admit it,"_ Ginny said. Hermione smiled and nodded. Even if Ron was being rather offish towards her, it was still far better than attending the suffocating parties the partners hosted.

The girls made their way to the main floor, failing to avoid all the drunken guests in the process. Fred and George spied their sister drunkenly ambling though the crowd, dragging Hermione in tow. George slid his arm around Ginny and discreetly led her to the back lawn. Fred took Hermione's hand and followed his brother.

 _"Little sister of ours, if you are going to smuggle drinks to Ronniekins room, at least pace yourself. You're going to tarnish the name of Weasley, as far as the drink goes, if anyone saw you like this."_ George was steadying her and trying to feed her a pepper-up potion.

Ginny garbled some incoherent speech while she took the potion.

Fred laughed and said, _"Ginny, please save some face, love. I'd rather not deal with Mother Dearest at the moment. Hermione, do you need a potion?"_

She shook her head. _"No, I didn't drink."_

 _"Come on, the countdown is about to begin. Should be interested with the crowd we have this year."_ Fred joked and began to walk backwards, beckoning for Hermione to rolled her eyes and hurried to catch him.

They entered the house as the crowd sat around the wireless. The cheerful guests were screaming, drunkenly calling out their New Year's resolutions. A flash of light flew overhead, and mistletoe stuck above Hermione's head. She groaned. After the semester she had experienced, she was not in the mood to be humiliated further by a prank.

Champagne was passed around and Hermione managed to be given a flute. She downed it and quickly Fred quickly summoned a bottle nearby. He refilled her glass and disposed of the evidence.

Ron eyed her predicament and quickly looked away, turning red. Harry was wide eyed and shrugging apologetically. Ginny was roaming the guests, a great deal more sober thanks to George's efforts.

The mistletoe apparently grew brighter the longer it was attached to its victim. Hermione groaned as it began flashing and Fred laughed at her display.

 _"It's not funny, Fred,"_ she cried.

 _"Oh contraire, mademoiselle, I find your predicament particularly amusing."_ His eyes sparkled mischievously.

 _"I just want it gone, before the other guests notice,"_ Hermione complained. Fred laughed once more.

The countdown began and the crowd shouted the descending numbers. Hermione downed her champagne and turned to leave the room to save her from further humiliation. However, Fred blocked her escape and Hermione gasped as she was tugged to his chest firmly. As the New Year rang, Hermione felt lips crash upon her own. Startled by this realization, she did not respond immediately. Fred began to pull back, but Hermione reclaimed his lips for revenge, the mistletoe long forgotten. Their private moment blocked by other partiers, Fred smoothly molded his lips to hers, moving fluidly and languidly. When he broke the kiss she was blushing profusely. Hermione backed away from the smug Weasley twin, bit her lip, and occupied her remaining time by gluing herself to Ginny.

 **A/N: Check out my other full length stories, "The Forgotten Disgrace" and "Last Granger Standing". I also have a one shot called "The Fateful Night" that is in the POV of Lily the night she died.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

A/N: Thank you to NineAnd3Quarters and SlytherinPhoenix31 for the reviews! Thank you also for adding this story alert lists, my many peeps! :)

Chapter Two: Heartbreak and Alliances

Stretching groggily in her cot, Hermione peered around Ginny's room. Noting that her roommate was already gone, she grabbed her shower bag and made her way to the bathroom, fresh clothes in hand. Walking slowly to avoid stumbling, she reached the bathroom to find it locked. Resting on the floor with her knees scrunched up, she thought over the previous night. Flashes of the party, a drunk Ginny, flashing mistletoe, and a kiss crossed her memories. She groaned inwardly as the awkward flushing took over.

The door opened and Ginny strolled out dressed and prepared to clean from the previous night's festivities. She flashed a small smile to Hermione before making her back to her room, caddy in hand.

Hermione washed quickly, brushed her teeth thoroughly, and tried to make her curls manageable. Admitting defeat, she pinned the front out of it away from her face. Fully dressed in simple jeans and light blue jumper, she returned to Ginny's room with her supplies.

The table was already full and chatter echoed up the stairwell. Hermione searched for an empty seat and found one by Harry. Harry nodded at her and offered her eggs. She ate her meal slowly, listening to the conversations surrounding her. Pleased with how she hid herself, she was almost done when Ginny caught her.

 _"You know, I seem to remember a lot about last night. The party was great, lots of interesting guests, and a certain friend of ours was forced to endure the charmed mistletoe. Say, Hermione, how did you get rid of it?"_ Ginny remarked.

Before she could respond, George winked at her and replied, _"Hermione, brilliant as she is, discovered a way to charm the blasted thing off. Leave it to her to find a way out of a pleasant sn-"_

 _"Don't you dare finish that sentence, George Weasley,"_ his mother scolded.

Harry snorted, resulting in a swift kick to his shin from Hermione. Fred noticed, but said nothing.

The dishes were banished to the sink and chores were assigned to everyone present. Hermione and Ginny were responsible for changing sheets in all rooms and scrubbing the floors on the main floor. She quickly decided to change from her jeans and jumper to a pair of jogging pants and tee. Her hair was braided and fastened in the back.

She met Ginny on the laundry lines Mrs. Weasley charmed in the closet. They unhooked and folded the fresh linens. She caught sight of the boys repairing the shed, once more. Fred and Ron struggled to get the rickety door to reattach properly, but managed to get it straight. The girls gathered their things and made their way to the bedrooms, changing sheets and banishing the soiled ones to the laundry area.

Mrs. Weasley set out two brooms, two mops, and polishing rags to clean the floors. Ginny and Hermione scrubbed the floors and polished the stairs all day. Once Hermione was sure the scuff marks were diminished, if not gone, she leaned back against the wall.

 _"Ron, can you tell Hermione to come eat supper? The poor dear has been scrubbing the floors all day,"_ Mrs. Molly requested.

She heard his footsteps coming closer and cringed. She was still on the floor, probably a filthy sight at the moment.

 _"Mum said supper is ready. You know this lot will eat it, if you don't hurry,"_ he said. Hermione looked at him and wondered if they ever stood another chance at being friends again. The icy nature of their relationship grated her nerves.

 _"I'm just going to freshen up and change out of these. I'll be along in a moment,"_ she replied with an attempted smile. He nodded and left without another word.

Hermione sprinted up the stairs, snatched her clothes from Ginny's room and ran to the bathroom. She washed her hands and face, shed her soiled clothing, and put on the outfit from before. The curls were released from their braid and allowed to fall along her shoulders. Satisfied that she no longer looked filthy, Hermione left the loo and joined the family at dinner.

Wanting to avoid the knowing eyes of Ginny and the icy tone of Ron, Hermione chose to save Fleur from Mrs. Weasley. The two were conversing about cooking tips and the beautiful girl was positively confused. Hermione offered some simple suggestions of French substitutes she could try and Fleur flashed her small smile of gratitude.

After dinner, Hermione stayed with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to do the dishes. She enjoyed the quiet time with the mother hen as she fussed about the kitchen. However, Ginny quickly finished the work and drug Hermione towards the attic. They were at the door, when Hermione overheard the mention of Lavender. She groaned and made to enter, but Ginny stalled her.

 _"Um…perhaps, we should go to my room and change into our pajamas first. Be a bit more comfortable, yeah?"_ Ginny's eyes pleaded with Hermione to follow her.

She was about to leave, when she overheard the most heartbreaking statement. She prayed she had misinterpreted his words. But, alas, he repeated them to her horror.

 _"It was better than winning the cup, Harry. Nothing like it. She wanted me and I gave her every wanton desire she begged for. Lavender is mental, but she can't seem to get enough of me."_ Ron's voice could not have been clearer.

Reality hit Hermione like a knife to her heart. She felt the tears threatening to brim over her eyes and stifled her miserable cry, all the while rushing to be as far from him as possible. She entered Ginny's room, her roommate at her heels, and cast a silencing charm. Once secure, she fell apart and wept for her shattered illusions of him leaving her. She could not compete with a girl willing to give herself so freely.

 _"Please, tell me it's not true. That he is exaggerating for Harry for some sick form of guy talk,"_ Hermione pleaded with Ginny.

Ginny's shoulders sunk in defeat and she shook her head.

Hermione screamed and wiped her face, stormed out of the room and climbed onto the roof, knowing the older boys did not allow Ron to join them, yet. She mounted the roof and scrambled to their hideout, startling all three boys present at the time.

Bill and the twins each had a bottle of fire whiskey and were steadily drinking their part. Hermione crawled over to a rather shocked Fred, snatched his bottle, and took a swig of the amber liquid. It burnt as ran down her throat, but her time for caring was over. She readied herself to take another gulp when he snatched it back.

 _"Oi! That's my drink, Granger. What the bloody hell happened to you? You were fine an hour ago at dinner,"_ Fred held his bottle from her reach and stared at her tears streaked face.

 _"I know there are two boys in the attic, but my money is not on Boy Wonder pissing her off this bad. Nah, this has Ronniekin's thick head all over it. What did my daft brother do now?"_ Bill inquired.

Hermione remained silent and stared at the shingles.

 _"Five galleons says it involves Lavender,"_ piped George.

Hermione sniffed and said, _"You're getting warmer."_

 _"Bloody hell, I told Charlie to shut his ruddy trap!"_ Bill groaned. Hermione stared at him and he continued, _"Ronald wrote to Charlie asking for advice on contraception spells, said something about a lucky bird in his life. We thought he meant…doesn' t matter…we thought it was someone else and not that daft bimbo that trailed him. Plus, once upon a time he wrote saying he had a date with you. "_

Hermione dropped her gaze one more time, and Fred sighed. _"So, Ronald slept with his fling, Lav-Lav?"_ Fred's question was punctuated with the offer of his whiskey.

Hermione took another gulp and cringed as it burned its way down. She nodded her response and the boys groaned.

 _"Granger, he thinks this is what he wants. He has no clue. He can't possibly actually like this girl as much as he lets on,"_ George reasoned.

 _"We'll take care of him, Granger. Puking Pastilles are easily slipped to unsuspecting gits,"_ Bill offered.

Hermione took one more swig of the harsh drink and returned it to Fred's possession. She mulled over the idea, but shook her head.

 _"What if you got him back?"_ George inquired, a plan devising itself in his mischievous eyes. Hermione leaned back and groaned.

 _"Hear me out, Granger. Ronald is dating this bird and making quite a show of it from what I can tell. It would appear he wants the attention, say to make a certain person jealous."_ Fred laughed in agreement. _"Well, what if you did the same thing? Give the prat a taste of his own medicine, hm?"_

Hermione scoffed and scrunched her face. _"Actually, I have already failed on that front. McLaggen was my date for Slughorn's party after the row with Ronald began. He was like an untrained, ill-mannered octopus and slobbered on my face,"_ she complained.

Fred snickered, earning him a glare from the already flustered girl.

George sat up more confidently and said, _"That is why you will date, albeit less dashing version of myself, Fred."_ Fred choked momentarily on his drink and sent his brother a death glare. _"It will drive Ronniekins mad and we get to be front and center as he makes an arse of himself."_

 _"I'm sure your brother would rather be free to date girls more up to his standards,"_ Hermione countered.

 _"Nonsense, Forge would be happy to do it,"_ George said as he quickly left, passing snarky glances at his brothers. Bill laughed and bid Hermione goodnight.

 _"Fred, I'll figure out something-"_

 _"Let's do it,"_ he interjected.

 _"What?"_ Hermione was stunned by his resolution.

 _"He's being a prat to the brightest witch of our age and dating a blonde mess of a girl to boot. Let's show the git what he's missing."_ He was slipping the cap back on his bottle and stowing it in his jacket.

Hermione bit her lip and began to analyze every possible scenario. She was beginning to become very anxious over the idea when she felt his hand slip onto her shoulder. He was almost against her back, bracing himself on the slope.

 _"Breathe, Granger. I solemnly swear to only agree to anything within your own comfort zone."_

Hermione relaxed her shoulders and nodded her consent. _"Alright, but no dark corridor jokes,"_ she told him sternly. He saluted her in mock fashion and flashed a smile.

 _"C'mon, let's get you inside before I freeze my bullocks off."_

Once back inside, Fred slipped his arm around her once more and steered her towards the living room. Everyone was chatting, playing chess or exploding snap. Ron was the reigning champ of the former and it was a daunting task to challenge him once he was focused.

Hermione entered first grabbing a cup of tea on her way to the couch. Ron noticed her entrance, but his eyes turned into slits of glare once he saw who trailed behind her. Still feeling the nip of the frigid air of the roof, she began to rub her shoulders and arms. George noticed and nudged Fred to attend her.

 _"Granger, take my jumper, Love. Can't have you sitting here clattering into a million pieces, now can we?"_ Fred slipped his jumper over his head, letting his undershirt ride up, revealing a chiseled form and hint of a red trail leading to disappearing beneath his trousers. He winked at her when he noticed her staring. Hermione flushed, but hid it by quickly slipping the jumper over her head.

Scents of him invaded her senses and made her smile. He smelt warm and of fresh mown grass, cinnamon, and a bit of gunpowder. The jumper was far too big for her tiny frame so she rolled the sleeves up and burrowed inside, bringing her knees to her chest. The material fit easily over her form and left her sock covered feet as the only thing exposed. Ginny smiled knowingly at her actions and Hermione suddenly became quite interested in her tea.

After several agonizing defeats, Ron still remained the winner. It was something Hermione actually admired about him. His strategic thoughts were well planned and nicely played out. If he actually focused on his studies like he did the game, he could have marks rivaling her own.

 _"Hermione, how are you enjoying the holidays?"_ Arthur asked.

 _"Perfectly well, Mr. Weasley. It's far more cozier and entertaining here than home,"_ she replied.

 _"Well, term starts back in a few days time. I'd imagine you've already pre-read the required sections, though,"_ Arthur mused.

 _"Yes, but re-reading offers more information that I may have failed to see initially,"_ Hermione said.

 _"Can always count on you to keep them in line, I suppose,"_ Arthur stated before bidding everyone a good night. Mrs. Weasley followed him to bed not long after.

Bill yawned and took Fleur upstairs, probably so he could bid her night after a quick snog. The two were not allowed to share a room in Burrow until they were married. George took her opportunity to nudge his brother and nod over to Hermione.

 _"To bed we go, the shop opens bright and early tomorrow. Night all!"_ George called. Everyone mumbled their pleasantries and made their way to the stairs.

Hermione stood to return the jumper, but Fred shook his head. _"Keep it. Night, Love."_ Fred placed a kiss on her cheek, making her burn crimson, and apparated from the room.

Ginny burst out laughing and snatched Hermione up the stairs, leaving a rather stunned Harry and pissed off Ronald in their wake.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 will be up before the end of the week! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

Thank you to all those who added this story to their alerts and favorites! Also, reviews help with speedy updates and such! Have fun and enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Plan Part 1

It was a cold, windy morning the day the train left at Kings Cross. Hermione had spent a glorious few days with the Weasleys and Harry. Fred had played his part quite convincingly, making Ronald more than uncomfortable numerous times. His display of affections included, but were not limited to, chaste kisses, swopping his arm around her waist, and (when he was feeling rather bold) gripping her from behind and placing a kiss on the base of her neck. All of these actions had made her blush and squirm away while giggling, but it had also stirred something within that _scared her_ beyond all reason.

The train's whistle was sounding off, alerting the students and parents of its impending departure. The gang hurriedly rushed from the platform and grabbed their compartment. Harry was all too happy to have Ginny so close, and it made Hermione snort when he made sure to take a seat next to her. However, her expression dropped when he became disappointed that Ginny left to join Dean after he made a brief appearance.

She and Ron were to do rounds on the train, as were their roles as Prefects. Though, Hermione was not looking forward to this time with him. Almost sure that he would either complete the patrol in uneasy, awkward silence or press her for information regarding her sudden "relationship" with his older brother. Ronald huffed beside and she decided he would choose the former of her ideas and make the already awkward situation even more tense. She just could understand how he could be so oblivious about her feelings towards him?

Once back in the compartment, Harry began to pester them about more questions he held about the half-blood prince. Hermione's patience was long gone concerning this topic and it only served to fuel Ron's vigorous attempts to defend Harry's new obsession. The train trudged on for the rest of the day, arriving late that night.

As soon as the train arrived at the station, the trio grabbed the first ride available to the castle. Hermione was trying to remain optimistic about Ron's quiet behavior. Maybe he was reconsidering recent actions? Maybe he was reconsidering her?

 _"Oh, Won-Won! My darling beloved Won-Won!"_ Lavender was waving her hands dramatically over her head and rushing past other students to get a seat on the carriage.

 _"Er…Lavender, good to see you!"_ Ron replied, looking rather uncomfortable. He was being sandwiched in between Hermione and his girlfriend and the prospect of the two being so close at the present time did not seem to sit well with him.

 _"Hello, my sweet! Harry, hope you enjoyed your holiday!"_ She excitedly exclaimed. Then her whole expression darkened and soured as she turned her attention to Hermione. _"Granger, I hope yours went well."_

Hermione, feigning giddiness and pleasantry, hopped to the chance to annoy the bubbly blonde.

 _"Oh, it went rather well, indeed. Fred and I grew much closer over the break. My time during New Year's at the Burrow was absolutely fantastic."_ She flopped back in her seat, pleased to see the girl was not prepared for her answer.

 _"I thought you were with McLaggen. Certain rumors were bouncing about the castle concerning a rather private moment with you two."_ Lavender was smiling smugly as she repeated the obviously false gossip.

 _"Impossible. Quite the bore, the poor boy. I find Fred a rather amusing sort and impressive businessman to boot. Older too. Offers more experience, don't you agree?"_ Hermione added loftily. Harry snorted then quickly looked away, busying himself with his scarf.

Lavender seemed stunned by her answer and could only muster a mumbled agreement. Ron seemed to be gritting hit teeth and resetting his jaw in frustration.

The carriage ride ended and the group unloaded and began the procession to the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore delivered his speech and the students watched as the food appeared on the tables. She ate while watching a myriad of emotions cross Ronald's face. Feeling rather proud of herself, she glanced toward Ginny's direction. She snorted and raised an eyebrow in response. Hermione winked at her and laughed. Harry just shook his head at the actions he considered quite out of character for his best friend.

Back in the common room, Hermione was seated by the fire reading. She looked up to see Lavender tugging Ronald into a dark corner for what they considered a "private" snog. It sickened her to watch the display of flailing limbs and tasteless behavior being done in public. Ron seemed all too happy to allow his girlfriend to command his presence and attention.

Hermione needed to make sure this plan of hers was set in motion if she was to ever get his attention. Harry would be of no use to her, he was either battling his own obsession over a faceless name or pining for a certain fiery red head girl, that just so happened to be attached to her current boyfriend at the moment. Hermione could tell Ginny was growing tired of Dean, though. The excitement was the relationship was no longer there, but Ginny was not ready to end it just yet.

 _"Harry, Hogsmeade weekend is fast approaching. Seems to have been scheduled near Valentine's. It will be prudent for you to not eat any chocolates you receive. You know why, don't you?"_ Hermione pressed.

 _"Can't quite prove it, but I seem to recall a Miss Vane longing for me. I'd rather not ingest any love potions, so yeah. Why? Are you going to buy me some chocolates, Hermione?"_ Harry countered coolly.

She laughed. _"Sure, I'll add you to my list of sweethearts, Harry."_

 _"Care to walk with me, Mione?"_ Harry said, eyeing her curiously. She closed her book and nodded.

They walked up the staircase towards the boy's dormitory. Entering his room, Harry held the door open and then motioned for to sit on his bed. He shut the door and cast a _muffliato_.

 _"I want to know the truth. No games, no lies. Are you honestly dating Fred?"_ Harry asked.

 _"What if I am?"_ Hermione tried, but the look Harry returned made her resolve shatter. _"Harry, I don't know what to tell you."_

 _"You could start by telling what made you go absolutely barking and become involved with_ _Ron's_ _brother. Hermione, Ron's_ _brother_ _. No offense, but have you gone mental?"_ Harry questioned.

 _"Harry, that's not fair! Ron can gallivant all over the castle, twisting into a squid at will for that bimbo. But I can't have someone show me affections? How does that make any sense, Potter?"_ Hermione countered.

 _"This has nothing to do with you finding someone, Hermione. This has everything to do with who it is? Were you trying to hurt_ _him_ _?"_ Harry inquired.

She bit her lip, turning in frustration. _"Fred, showed me kindness when I needed it. He was there for me that night I heard you and Ron…"_ Her voice trailed off, breaking with the threat of tears.

Harry's eyed grew wide when he realized the night she was referring to. _"You were outside the door that night. You heard him boasting. That's why you and Ginny never came to the attic and why you came back in the living room later with Fred behind you."_

 _"It stung like a knife piercing my chest to hear his confession. I climbed to roof and Bill and the twins were there. He gave me whiskey and the three of them talked me out of feeling sorry for myself. It felt nice. Fred…"_

 _"Is this relationship real or a play to make Ron jealous? Honestly,"_ Harry stated.

Hermione bit her lip, staring at the floor avoiding his eyes. Harry understood this as her answer.

 _"Play this card carefully. I don't want you hurt for a second time, yeah?"_ Harry said, flashing her a small smile. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

 _"I'm exhausted, Harry. I think I will turn in for the night,"_ Hermione whispered softly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to down the staircase.

The term was rather eventful, if you considered constantly avoiding one of your friends for sucking face with blibbering idiot and the other completely torn between a seemingly dark fictional character and a girl currently taken by another **_eventful_**. Hermione spent a lot of her time patrolling and avoiding her roommates in the library, completing homework and researching the fictional obsession of Harry's. In her spare time, she managed to scrawl notes to Fred. She had to at least give the appearance of the relationship if this plan was to go as planned. Her latest was being strapped to a tawny owl at the moment.

 _Fred,_

 _Hogsmeade weekend is fast approaching, just two weeks away. I was wondering if you could spare the time and meet me in town at the pub. I think it would seem rather odd if my current "boyfriend" was not present. Ron seems to be increasingly distressed about our relationship, rather amusing at this point. I think seeing us on a date would seal the deal. He seems to be losing patience for his "Lav-Lav" as of late._

 _I hope all is well at the shop? How are sales? I'm sure you will have an influx of orders for your love potions and sweets soon, if not already. Please send my regards to George._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

The letter was no sooner dispatched than did she receive a package with several brightly colored hearts charmed to glitter. She laughed at the note attached.

It read: _For My Darling, Sweet, Beautiful, Goddess Hermione. Love, Your Honorable, Strong, Courageous, Charming, Dashing Fred._

Again, she had to admit, he could be quite the charmer when he needed to be.

She pranced all the way to the common room, holding her package proudly. Upon entering, Lavender and her group of gossiping biddies spied her and ran to see what the present was. Hermione marched over to Ginny, who burst out laughing and jumped away from a rather unimpressed Dean.

 _"Oh, my dear brother can do wonders when he needs to, eh?"_ Ginny joked.

 _"What did Fred send you?"_ Lavender asked, all to nosy for Hermione's taste. Several of her group echoed her question.

 _"I'm not sure, yet. Let's open it, shall we?"_ Hermione smiled, passing a brilliant smile.

Dean huffed and left the sitting area, and Hermione noticed Ginny looked all too relieved at his departure. She made a mental note to ask about that later. She unwrapped the package carefully, charmed hearts flying all around as they left he paper. Unboxing the present, she found another note for her, on top of a veil of tissue paper. She opened the note and smiled at the brilliance of his work.

 _Dear Mia,_ _(Since when did he call her that?)_

 _These last few weeks have left me missing your sweet presence. It would do me the great honor and delight if a gorgeous bird, such as yourself, would accompany me to dinner on the next Hogsmeade weekend. If my records are correct, it should fall very near Valentine's and the timing could not be any more perfect, my love. I hope you find this present useful and to your pleasure. With loving anticipation, I await your answer, milady._

 _Forever Your Dashing and Charming Servant,_

 _Fred_

Hermione passed the note off to Ginny and winked at her. Unveiling the gift, Hermione noticed it was a beautiful deep blue sweater dress and matching pins for her hair. The entire outfit was a bit flashy for her taste, but Fred had done a great job in finding a dress that did not show a lot of cleavage. However, she noticed the hem was a bit short.

 _"Seems Fred likes for you to show a little leg, eh Hermione?"_ Parvati piped up, making the girls giggle behind her.

Hermione was turning crimson at the insinuation, but was all to relieved to see Ginny uncover a pair of leggings and grey leg warmers.

 _"Oh look, my Freddie sent me leggings and leg warmers. So considerate, wouldn't you agree?"_ Hermione chimed in.

 _"Got you a rather nice pair of boots to go along with it, too. Blimey, my brother got you the whole lot. Lucky!"_ Ginny contributed.

Harry and Ron appeared at the group and took notice of the gifts. Ron turned several shades of red before leaving, Lavender prancing behind him. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry groaned, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

The crowd dispersed and Harry approached her carefully. _"Um…I hope this was part of the plan,"_ he whispered.

 _"Fred, did this all on his own, actually. I just sent my invitation to him this morning and received this as my owl was leaving the tower,"_ she explained.

Ginny cleared her throat, causing Hermione and Harry to jump. They had forgotten she was still there.

 _"I'm not going to pretend to think this relationship is real, Hermione. However, this plan seems to be driving Ronald quite mad and it's rather amusing to watch. Just get out of dodge when you instincts tell you. The twins and Charlie have reputations as heartbreakers for a reason,"_ she eyed her friend sincerely.

Noting that Dean seemed to be trying to rejoin her by the fire, Ginny quickly changed course.

 _"So, Harry. Um…you said you needed help with that play. I thought I could offer my thoughts."_

Harry, quite startled by her change in conversation, just nodded numbly.

 _"Excellent. I think this would be best discussed in private. Shall we go to the pitch and go over that one thing, yeah?"_ Harry hastily agreed, flashing a look of anxiety to a rather amused Hermione.

Before Harry could utter another word, Ginny dragged him out the portrait, leaving Hermione with a rather disappointed and grumbling Dean.

 **A/N: Chapter 4 will be up before the end of the weekend! :) Enjoy! Review and add to your alert lists, please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _Thanks for making this story boom! :) So excited! Review and add if you haven't already!_

Chapter Four: The Plan Part 2

Diagonal Alley

Diagon Alley was packed with wizards and witches shopping and going about their business. Owls flew overhead, delivering messages and packages. Cats and other familiars ran about, following their masters or simply exploring. Fred contacted Angelina Johnson requesting her help in selecting a gift for a special bird he had in mind. However, he was surprised that she showed up dolled up and prepared for a date.

Angelina and he had an odd history. They had been in the same year, house, and played on the house team. She was the main interest to his best mate, Lee Jordan, until much later in school. The last three years, though, the twins somehow managed a stroke of luck with the pretty ladies of Hogswarts. Fred's main flings seemed to revolve around Angelina and he was all too happy to take a beautiful, willing witch when the opportunity was present. Rather fun times in some forbidden classrooms had helped him become quite the skilled pleasurer. However, his lust for her quickly reduced to nothing when he noticed George's eye wander to her more often. It became quite apparent that his brother was infatuated with the beautiful witch, so Fred backed off. George was pleased and took his claim on the bird right after leaving school. But the brief romance was swept to the side by Order missions and shop responsibilities. Fred felt confident that if given the chance, his twin would have continued the affair and become quite the lovesick drone.

 _"Oh, Freddie. It's great to see you! How's the shop?"_ She said excitedly, but he noticed her eyes searching the crowd for someone.

 _"Hello, Angie! The shop is doing bloody fantastic, actually! 'Pranksters extraordinaire' seems to be working well for us,"_ he joked. _"If you're scanning for him, he's manning the shop for me while I run my errand."_ His eyes watched her face flicker a small moment to disappointment.

 _"Oh, well. Some other time, I suppose. To what do I owe the pleasure of an outing with you, hm?"_ She said returning to her normal self.

 _"I am in need of a gift,as I stated in my message,"_ Fred said loftily. " _She is not the frilly type, nor is she into the latest trends. Loves books, but I do not see how a gift such as that will relay itself into a date."_

 _"May I ask who the lucky witch is?"_ Angelina asked.

 _"Someone who is technically off limits, but special circumstances have risen,"_ he cryptically said.

 _"Is she sporty?"_ she inquired.

 _"Not in the least,"_ he countered.

 _"Well that knocks off most of my list of candidates that could've captured the fleeting attention of a Weasley twin,"_ Angelina said, a bit of bitterness added to the end that Fred did not miss. _"If she's forbidden territory, not athletic, and likes books…I'd say you're charming Granger."_ Her eyes were trained on him, watching his reaction.

 _"Astute, as always,"_ admitted Fred.

 _"Freddie, you're one of my oldest and dearest friends. Please, for love of Merlin, don't do this! This is dangerous territory. You and I both know Granger is beautiful and a challenge, but she is not for you. You know, probably better than anyone, that she is more than a fair share of your brother's affections, if the ruddy git would ever approach her for more than a good row. She shares those feelings for him, but is a bit reserved and nervous for some bloody reason when it comes to him,"_ she reasoned.

 _"She fancies him, yes. More than any realizes, possibly. But, that thick, brother of mine is being a prat towards her and is currently shagging some bimbo in their year. In fact, I'm pretty sure the witch in question is Granger's roommate. She was upset and so shattered when she found out, a right bloody mess, to be frank. She already tried dating someone else to make him jealous. It didn't seem to work, though. She deserves better, is all,"_ Fred said.

Angelina sighed and looked at his strained expression. _"Alright, let's go. We are going to go find Hermione a nice outfit and you are going to ask her on a date for the Hogsmeade weekend. Give you plenty of public time and a private dinner might just get you closer to a private room, hm?"_ She smiled slyly.

 _"Not sure if she's the type to shag before a ring, but the rest sounds doable,"_ Fred replied. _"And for the record, he misses you. Probably hex my bullocks off for telling you this, but Gred cares about you a great deal."_

Angelina's cheeks darkened and her eyes lit up, Fred chuckled at his friend.

 _"Come on, Angie. Time to put a smile on Granger's face."_

Hogwarts: Gryffindor Dormitory

Hogsmeade weekend approached and Hermione was spinning in the mirror checking and rechecking her appearance. Ginny had spent all morning fussing over the outfit and her hair. She was nervous about how this particular "date" would go. Lavender had left earlier that morning, prancing out in an obnoxiously bright pink dress that barely hit her mid-thigh. Ginny feigned retching motions and Hermione's stomach turned in knots.

 _"Hermione, for the last time, you look fine. The outfit is something he picked and you look amazing in it. Your hair is sleeked and has the pins fastening a small section back. What are you so nervous about?"_ Ginny asked holding her hands in the air dramatically.

 _"He'll regret wasting a perfect opportunity to find a suitable witch to drink with and shag."_ Hermione confessed.

 _"If he wanted plans, he could've made them with someone else. He asked you before you letter was ever sent off,"_ Ginny countered.

 _"Let's go before I lose my nerve, yeah?"_ Hermione suggested.

The walk to the village was pleasant enough. Dean and Ginny were walking slightly behind their group, in an effort to get some privacy. Harry seemed to have a bad habit of punishing himself by flicking his gaze to them and grimacing. Hermione was doing her best to ignore Lavender prancing around an annoyed Ronald, stealing kisses and fluttering her ridiculously long lashes. Luna was talking to Neville and Seamus about nargles and the latest edition of the quibbler.

They reached the pub and while Luna and Neville secured enough seats and table space, the rest of the group ordered drinks.

 _"I'm going to go use the loo. Could you order me a butter beer, Harry?"_ Hermione asked. Harry nodded and turned his attention to the counter.

Hermione made her way through the crowded pub and into the bathroom. Checking herself in the mirror one more time, shaking snow off her over coat and hair, she made sure she looked the part for Fred.

Heading back to her group, Hermione had to dart in between the crowd and boisterous guests. One decided to be forward enough and swept his arm around her, stopping her altogether. The man's drunken, hungry expression frightened her.

 _"Boys, look at the fresh catch offered this weekend. We got plenty of room here. Why not join our party? I can offer you a good time, witch?"_ He fingers crawling along her rib cage.

Her hands, already in her jacket pockets, reached for her wand.

 _"As flattering as that sounds, my friends are waiting for me. I really should-"_ she tried to reason with him.

 _"Your friends will understand, birdie. They'll even ask you to give all the juicy details, eh boys?"_ he said, gripping her tighter.

Hermione's hand was on her wand, ready to strike, when she was jolted by a familiar voice.

 _"Now Gentlemen, you've heard the lovely witch say her friends are waiting. I'm sure you are not so randy you cannot find yourself another willing witch to play with."_

Turning to see who addressed him, the man released Hermione. She bolted from the spot and behind none other than Fred Weasley. His expression dark and frightening, eyes focused and wand held by his leg, itching to throw a hex.

 _"Mr. Weasley, quite the choice in prey you've made for this evening. Enjoy! I'm sure she will be quite the squealer when given the proper motivation,"_ the man said, laughing cruelly.

Fred looped his arm around Hermione protectively and held her tight to his side, creating a path for them through the large crowd.

 _"Fred-"_

 _"We'll discuss it later. Not now, Granger."_

She nodded and noticed they were almost to the table with Harry and the others.

 _"Fred! You're here….and properly hacked off about something."_ Ginny's immediate excitement turned to worry. He had just arrived and came to the table with a very pale Hermione.

He quickly changed his expression and ruffled his hair a bit. His angered expression from before erased, and his usual calm, mischievous appearance returned.

 _"It's fine. Some ruddy bloke that got a little too excited. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here and Hermione will be escorted back later tonight. Curfew is nine, correct?"_ He asked innocently. Ginny nodded, smiling like a loon, and winked at Hermione.

 _"Won-Won, why don't we go have a private dinner?"_ Lavender whined. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron's ears turned red.

 _"Oh, please, like you need more privacy!"_ Ginny shot back, making Hermione and Harry snort.

 _"On that note, milady, we shall leave."_ Fred took her back under his arm and kissed her hair, resulting Hermione blushing furiously.

The walk to the restaurant was not long. Hermione was beginning to wonder what he planned for the day, when he steered her to the side of one of the buildings. Stairs led to a second floor entry. Careful not to let her trip, Fred swept his arm from her shoulders and placed it on the small of her back.

Once inside the door, Hermione noticed a small intimate table with floating candles and petals were scattered along the floor and tablecloth. Two plates with silver dining covers were set with sweet smells emitting from them. A case of butter beer and bottle of fire whiskey was on another table against the wall. A blanket and several pillows were strategically placed in the corner, a little ways from a white sheet suspended in the air. The whole space was beautiful and must have cost him loads more than he should have spent on her.

Fred leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her to his chest. His lips grazed her ear and caused a shudder to run down her body.

 _"I thought it was time for you to have a nice Valentine's Day. Sometimes a witch needs to be shown just how incredible she is, especially if she's as gorgeous as you, Granger."_

Releasing her, he took her coat and conjured a rack to hang it on. He then walked to the table and pulled a chair out for her, motioning for her to sit. Hermione took her seat, biting her lip, wondering what Fred would do next.

The food was his mother's lasagna and it was set with a warming charm. It was paired beautifully with tiramisu. Fred kept the conversation light and explained about his outing with Angelina. His stories of the shop and Hermione's small additions about her home life made the dinner quite enjoyable. She was genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

After the dishes were banished and butter beers were open, Fred told Hermione to shed her boots and leg warmers and join him on the blanket and pillows. Her eyes darted to the floor and her face flushed, making him laugh.

 _"Granger, breathe. Completely innocent, promise!"_

Hermione took her boots and warmers off. Fred removed his shoes and lounged back against the pillows and blanket. She took her place beside him and looked at him, expectantly. With a flick of wrist, a projector appeared. It was old fashioned and clearly muggle made. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but he held his finger up and pressed a button. The suspended sheet lit up and a movie displayed across the screen: _Casablanca_

 _"How did you know?"_ she whispered.

His expression softened and he softly said, _"George and I tampered with the machine a bit and got it to work. The movie you can thank my devilish sister for. Quite resourceful when it really counts, that one. So you like it?"_

Hermione felt herself growing increasingly appreciative of him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and whispered against his ear, _"I love it"._

Fred's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips several times, before blinking several times and clearing his throat. With another flick of his wrist, the movie began and he settled against the cozy setup. Hermione, smiling brightly, snuggled her back to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

The movie proved to be the perfect choice for her. She was so enthralled by the story that she didn't seem to notice him staring at her. His mind began to wonder how his little brother could pass her up. What had happened after she asked him to the Slug Party that made him turn into an absolute prick to her?

Not aware the movie was over, she caught him staring at her and met his gaze.

 _"Fred? Are you alright?"_ Her face full of concern.

 _"Never better, love."_ He said, but watched as her face fell from concern to sadness.

 _"Don't call me that, please?"_ She asked, eyes cast to the ground.

 _"Why does it bother you so much?"_ Fred inquired.

 _"Because it is a term of endearment that is to be reserved for those you actually have feelings for, Fred. Not a loose, charming device,"_ argued Hermione, fidgeting with her fingers.

 _"Can I be completely, brutally honest?"_ he asked. Hermione said nothing, training her focus on the hem of her dress now.

 _"If I was not his brother, just some bloke you both happen to know, I'd make this deal, again. If you were just some girl we both knew and Ronald and I were not related, I'd make this deal, again."_ He stopped and chose his next words carefully. _"If I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, you never harbored feelings for him, I'd have made a move."_

 _"When I arrived at the pub earlier, I asked Harry where you were and he mentioned you went to the loo but had not returned. The moment I saw that scumbag grope you, something inside me snapped. That grimy git was touching you and I wanted to rip his fucking head off. I like you, Granger, far more than I suspect I'm allowed to. But, I know your heart is not mine. However, I would like the opportunity to let you see what it's like to be treated how you deserve to be. My git of a brother will get an enormous clue one day, miraculous or beater club induced. I want you to know before that day comes that you're worth more than homework help and revising sessions."_

Fred looked up to find Hermione's eyes glassed over, seemingly fighting an inner battle at his words. Fred scrunched his knees up and sat his elbows on them, bracing his chin. Noticing the time, he quickly got to his feet and held his hand out to her. He watched her shift from her place on the blanket and stand up, still battling her own thoughts. Helping her put her coat on and making sure her leg warmers and boots were properly set, he prepared for the bitter cold that awaited them.

The couple met the gang at the end of the village. Lavender huddled into Ronald, almost appearing to be his Siamese twin at that point. Fred snorted at the sight and filed his comments for a later time. Ginny was whispering to a very irritated Harry, whose eyes kept sending daggers to a rather sulky Dean.

 _"Well, it's about time you two showed up?"_ Ginny jibed.

 _"Oi, how long does it take to treat a girl to dinner and convince her to shag you, lucky git?"_ Seamus yelled.

Hermione stopped walking and shot a death glare at him. Fred pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

 _"Seamus, do you fancy your bullocks where they are, mate? Because if not, I'm sure Mia can fix them for you,"_ he growled. Seamus shut his trap and walked towards the castle.

 _"Come on, Lavender. It seems a bit crowded here."_ Ron said and yanked her along the path.

Fred noticed Hermione wince from the comment and quickly tilted her chin up with his finger tip. The plan seemed to settling in quite well. Determined to make her ignore him, Fred gave her kiss on her forehead and nose, before crashing his lips to her own. Hermione rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him back, much to his surprise. The kiss was innocent, but it sent butterflies to her stomach. Even if this was just a game, it felt nice to at least pretend to be with someone.

Ginny tugged her away from him, stating that they were going to be late if they did not leave at that moment. Looking back quickly, Hermione smiled and mouthed a thank you to him. Fred stood back and watched her disappear along the winding path, before twisting on the spot and apparating away.

 **A/N: Currently working on Chapter 3 of "Last Granger Standing". Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _Thanks for making this story boom! :) Review and add if you haven't already! ENJOY!_

Chapter Five: I'm Sorry

Hermione continued to send letters to Fred, but began to include fewer details about the relationship of Ron and Lavender. Instead, she opted to include more information about her days and questions she had about his routines and how the shop was doing. Fred began to respond in kind and would always do his best to include an anecdote for her. Ginny noticed her messages at one point and raise her eyebrow, questioning her motive. Hermione returned a deep blush and attempted to hide her letters better.

Even if she neglected details of Ron's relationship, she excitedly informed Fred that the Ginny had ended things with Dean. The poor girl didn't seem to like being protected, and Dean was trying so desperately to make up for it, he was became a chivalrous nightmare. Hermione found the whole display odd. Harry found the whole thing secretly delightful.

She was reviewing homework by the fire one night. Harry sat on the couch above her reviewing quidditch plays. Ginny bounced over the top of the couch, startling poor Hermione. Her ink well spilled and splattered over her essay. Ginny, mortified, rushed to her and tried to fix her paper. Ron came through the portrait hole to the scene of a very distressed Hermione Granger and a very apologetic Ginny.

 _"What's all the fuss about?"_ he asked.

Hermione shifted her eyes to him and became even more distressed. Harry was failing miserably at repairing her assignment. She had spent weeks perfecting it and now it was ruined. She was so frazzled, she couldn't get her wand to do even the simplest of spell without fizzing.

 _"Calm down, Hermione. What spell are trying?"_ Ron asked.

She mumbled something in the middle of her garbled distress. Ron murmured a charm and the essay became bright and neat.

 _"How the bloody hell did you understand her? Harry and I couldn't understand the first ruddy syllable,"_ Ginny gasped.

 _"I speak Hermione. Get into enough rows with her and her garbled mess is crystal clear to you,"_ he joked.

Harry sensed this was the first and last time Ron and Hermione may have a moment to talk, so he signaled for Ginny to leave them be.

" _Thank you,"_ Hermione sniffed, carefully sealing her essay.

 _"Fancy a walk?"_ Ron asked. Hermione nodded and he quickly led her out of the common room.

Once down the corridor and around the corner, he darted them into an abandoned classroom. Hermione stiffened at the situation and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. They stood staring at each other for several long moments. Ron was the first to break the silence.

 _"I suspect it's about time I stop being such a bloody prat about things. I know I hurt your feelings by not going to that party with you. I'd imagine McLaggen was a troll towards you that night. I'm sorry. It also hasn't escaped my notice that Lavender is sort of icy towards you. I'm trying to get her to being a bit warmer. She's highly insecure, believe it or not. Quite stubborn actually. Reminds me of you, a bit."_ He chewed on his lip and shuffled his feet across the floor, avoided her eyes.

Hermione was softening her stance, gazing at her friend. _"It has been quite abnormal without you around. No one was there to buffer Harry's obsession."_

Ron laughed, _"I'm getting used to the weirdness of you dating my brother."_

 _"If you find it odd or too awkward, I can end things. I know it can be unsettling for you."_ she suggested.

 _"Nah, you make the prick happy. Just be careful. The twins have a tendency to pass on to new things. I'd rather you weren't hurt. Hate to have to hex him,"_ he noted seriously.

 _"Are we…"_ Hermione's voice trailed off.

 _"I'd suspect we are whatever we ever were. Friends that just so happen to press the correct buttons to drive each other mad,"_ he joked.

Ron hugged her tightly. Hermione felt safe in his arms. But what once felt like home and her dream destination, now felt like foreign territory. She had to admit it to herself now. He was no longer her option. He was taken and showed no signs at the moment of wanting to be free.

Easter Weekend - Hogsmeade Weekend

 _My Dearest, Loveliest, Cleverest Mia,_

 _Easter weekend seems to fall on a Hogsmeade visit and I would very much like it if you would join me at our previous spot. We shall start the afternoon off with your friends at the pub and finish our time together at our hideaway. I want to discuss something with you._

 _Tell my sister to stop snogging Potter long enough to write her dear, depressed brothers. I'm glad he finally grew the bullocks to make a move, but she better hope we don't hex Boy Wonder. We have a reputation at stake, you know._

 _Your Gallant, Noble, Dead Sexy Beau,_

 _Freddie_

Hermione held the letter in her hands, hoping this day would end well for her. She couldn't shake her feeling of doom surrounding her. Something wasn't right.

Ginny rapped on the door impatiently, causing Lavender to wrench it open with a shriek. Ginny apologized and strode passed her.

 _"Hurry up, Hermione. Stop dawdling and come on already,"_ Ginny whined.

Hermione bundled herself into her jackets and scarf, tucking her gloves into her pockets for safe keeping. Lavender finished her final touches of makeup and pranced out of the room in search of Ron.

 _"So, I noticed you and my brother are friends again,"_ Ginny pressed.

 _"He is staying with her and we are friends, nothing more,"_ Hermione sighed.

 _"Mmm…but my other brother has finally grown a pair and stopped tiptoeing around dear Ronald, no?"_ Ginny dug.

 _"Fred is just too nice to end the charade. He said he wants to talk tonight. Probably about how to end it without making either of us look bad,"_ she reasoned.

 _"You and I both know you're lying,"_ Ginny laughed.

 _"Let's not be too hopeful, shall we? I've been crushed by a Weasley boy before, remember?"_ Hermione said.

 _"Ok, I'll just stand back and see how this plays out then,_ " Ginny promised.

 _"Just don't let him catch you snogging Harry too much. He plans on some nasty hexes if he thinks his 'baby sister' is being violated,"_ Hermione warned dramatically. Ginny laughed and mumbled something about her bat-bogey hex.

The rest of the way to the village left Hermione plenty of time to collect her thoughts on the upcoming evening. The group was too busy chattering to notice how quiet and nervous she was.

Entering the noisy pub, Lavender and Ron waved them over to a group of tables already set. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione shuffled through the crowd and claimed their seats.

A tall red head appeared a moment later, making Lavender nudge Hermione.

 _"Look, Fred's here,"_ she said sweetly.

The tall boy smiled smugly and proudly yelled, _"Hello, everyone!"_.

He circled around the table and attempted to kiss Hermione, but she dodged and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

 _"George, lovely to see you! Where's Fred?"_ Hermione tried to remain polite and hide her sincere disappointment. Ginny and Ron shook with laughter at the failing scheme.

The twins had a bad habit of switching roles whenever it suited them. Poor Molly Weasley could never tell them apart and gave up on the game, opting to threaten them with a wooden spoon on the occasions, instead. Many witches the twins showed interest in were tested at different times to see if they truly knew which twin was theirs. This had only failed one other time: Angelina. She had experience with both and had hexed their hair to change colors like a mood ring for a week. No one particularly fancied being in the room if George happened to be standing next to Angelina during that time.

George looked at her funny and cocked his head to the side. _"Well, this is a rarity, indeed."_ He turned his head and bellowed to the crowd, _"Oi! Forge, Granger is most definitely odd. She actually prefers for you to be here, instead of me, the more dashing brother."_

Fred appeared with a very amused Angelina following him. _"Told you, Gred."_

Hermione trained her eyes on the twins and crossed her arms.

 _"Now, Granger, it was harmless fun. A simple trick to prove old Gred isn't the more desirable of us two,"_ Fred joked, kissing her cheek timidly.

Hermione's expression softened and she relented. Taking her seat back, she rejoined the group.

Luna, Neville, and Colin were soon waved over by Ginny. The group joked around and sipped a few rounds of butter beer, enjoying the easy wave of conversation.

 _"So, who's manning the shop right now?"_ Lavender asked.

 _"We hired a witch named Verity. It's technically closed this weekend, what with the holiday and all, but she is filling order and setting them ready to go. She doesn't mind and it gives her extra hours,"_ George explained.

 _"Has she found a flat, yet?"_ Ron asked. Hermione perked his ears in preparation for this answer.

 _"Not yet, but the poor bird is looking,"_ Fred said dismissively.

Angelina raised her eyebrow at George questioningly. He coughed and tried to smile, _"She will only be at our place a little while long, no worries."_

This revelation was something Fred had failed to mention to Hermione and it caused her blood to boil. Technically, she had no rightful claim on him, since their "relationship" was ploy that failed to end Ron and Lavender. Technically, she had no right to be jealous if he had a beautiful witch at his disposal. What was she currently offering him that constituted him being faithful to "them"?

Fred must have noticed the change in mood, so he tried to change the subject. _"Who fancies a walk? The fresh air might be nice,"_ he tried. Ginny laughed at his attempt and leaned more into Harry, enjoying the show.

Hermione stood from her place, snatched her jacket and scarf, and tried to leave. Luna stopped her and swirled her around, taking her in the direction of the girls' loo.

 _"Funny how you notice things when others aren't looking,"_ she whispered in her dreamy voice.

 _"Luna, I don't see where you're going with this,"_ Hermione said wearily.

 _"His eyes seek you far more than you notice. His whole aura brightens if your attention is on him,"_ Luna said flatly.

 _"Hermione! Luna! We are heading out, come on!"_ Ginny cried over the crowd.

The two girls left their privacy and rejoined the group. Once outside, the couples separated off. Angelina took both of the twins' wands to keep them from hexing Harry as he strolled away with Ginny under his arm.

 _"I thought George was being stubborn about her?"_ Hermione whispered.

 _"He got frightfully jealous when Ollie asked her out. George unofficially claimed territory over her, made her angry about being treated like an object, I think. They had a row and the next morning I woke up to her in our kitchen making breakfast and wearing nothing but her knickers and one of his old jerseys,"_ Fred explained.

 _"Is she pretty?"_ Hermione mumbled unexpectedly.

 _"Who?"_ Fred asked, trying to play dumb. Hermione swatted him.

 _"Verity is an attractive bird, yes. She needed a job and a place to live. We had the extra bedroom above the shop, so she is saving up for her own place,"_ he defended.

 _"I'm just trying to make sense of this,"_ Hermione said, slumping her shoulders.

They reached their destination and entered the small space. Butter beer and cakes were spread on the table. Their pallet and pillows were still placed in the corner and the sheet was ready to begin the movie.

He took her outerwear and hung it up. Sensing she was fretting over something, Fred took her by the hand and began to dance with her. A small trace of a smile flashed across her face.

 _"Do you ever think about how we need to stop lying?"_ Fred asked quietly. Hermione's feet stopped and her heart sunk to her stomach.

 _"Maybe it would be better for everyone involved if we came clean,"_ Hermione offered, her vision beginning to blur with tears.

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right."_ Fred turned slowly and his usual casual confidence vanished.

 _"I've stood in your way enough the past couple of months. Maybe we need to discuss a strategy or plan to…"_ Her voice broke, tears falling freely down her face.

 _"You think…Oh, no, Mia,"_ He held her to him tightly. _"This might be the only time I ever refer to you as daft, love. Do you remember what I said last time? I told you, hypothetically, that I would have made a move if I thought it did not mean stepping on my brother. He is clearly smitten with blondie and I have no more reservations against pursuing you."_

 _"Fred, for Merlin's sake, I cannot possibly be the type of-"._

He halted her protested with a searing, passionate kiss. His lips caressed her own firmly, yet softly. His hands flew to her hair and the small of her back. Hermione, stunned at first, responded with tentative enthusiasm. This was not their first kiss by far, but it was "their" first kiss. Her hands were glued to his collar and hair at the nape of his neck. She began tugging on his hair, begging him to continue.

Fred broke the kiss and hoisted her up, carrying her over to their pallet. Once situated, the couple continued their affections. She was far less experienced than he was, so he knew he needed to take things slow. Nibbling on her lower lip lightly, he asked for entrance. She smiled and happily opened her mouth and relished in the feel of his expert tongue teasing her own.

His body was braced by his right elbow, but his left hand was roaming the side of her body. He experimentally squeezed different locations trying to gauge her reactions. When she gasped after he pressed into her upper thigh, he grinned smugly at her look of pleasure. Hermione was determined not to shy away from him, so she initiated the next round while switching their position.

She ended up straddling Fred, while he remained in a sitting position. He was worried she would be startled by his growing erection, but she seemed rather impressed by it.

 _"So Granger has a naughty side that isn't strictly reserved for saving Wonder Boy's ass,"_ he commented.

Flashing a brilliant smile, she continued their session. Rocking against his bulge, Hermione was pleased to elicit such pleasure induced groans and moans from him. Her skirt was becoming shorter by the second and it made the thought of taking her right on the floor very hard to ignore for Fred.

 _"Granger, stop!"_ he ordered. _"As much fun as it is and as much as I would love to ravish you, not here. Not yet."_

She flushed at her actions and quickly stood and righted her clothes. He kissed her sweetly and looked to his watch. They no longer had time to watch their movie and he knew the longer they stayed hidden away caused his resolve to diminish. So, instead he offered her butter beer and got her coat and scarf. They walked slowly back to the edge of the village and met up with the rest of her group.

 _"Damn, Granger! Your hair's even worse than last time!"_ Seamus yelled, earning him a slap from Ginny and a punch from Ron. _"Blimey, sorry."_

Ron flashed Seamus a glare, then winked at Hermione. Fred held her tightly, knowing it would be until the end of term before he saw her again. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him longingly. He raised her in the air and returned her passion. Wolf whistles and cat calls sounded off, making Hermione blush and Fred roar with laughter.

The group left a very worried Fred behind. He knew the next few weeks were pivotal, but he did not know the effect they would have on his family and friends.

 **A/N: "Last Granger Standing" Chapter 3 and 4 are up! Hope to have Chapter 6 of this story up later this week. Dumbledore's death is coming... :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 **Thank you to SlytherinPhoenix31, NineAnd3Quarters, JeanAndBilius, Sassystarbuck09, I was BOTWP, Smithback, rvaleardis, ihaveaslighttvaddiction, twiztedcj, and chupeechan for the reviews so far! :)**

 **Holy Crap at the followers! :D** _Thanks for making this story boom! :) Review and add if you haven't already! ENJOY!_

 _A/N: There are plot points included from the book that are paraphrased._ _If you recognized it, I just tweaked it._

Chapter Six: The Battle of Astronomy Tower

Harry disappeared quite often for private lessons with Dumbledore. It was never anything Hermione fretted over and Ron clearly ignored it. The only time it became apparent these lessons were something much more dangerous was the night Harry shoved a bottle to them, terrified for their safety.

 _"They could come tonight! Dumbledore and I have a mission to do and I fear that the Death Eaters and Malfoy will take advantage of this opportunity. Drink this and stay safe!"_

Hermione inspected the bottle and realized it was _felix felicis_.

 _"Make sure you two and Ginny each drink it. I have to go!"_ He rushed passed them and out of sight.

Ron grasped her hands, trying to calm her nerves. _"Let's go find my sister."_

Ginny stood by the window, watching the dark sky. She could tell something was wrong, and the fact that her brother was walking with a clearly shaken Hermione did not quell her anxiety.

 _"Where is he?"_ she asked shakily.

 _"With Dumbledore. He asked us to drink this and stay safe,"_ Ron mumbled.

 _"He suspects they will attack tonight, doesn't he?"_ Ginny asked fearfully. Ron silence was her answer. She nodded her head and turned to them. _"What do we do?"_

 _"He instructed us to drink this. Thinks it will give us enough luck to survive the Death Eaters,"_ Ron said.

 _"Fine, but he's getting a swift pop when he returns and this is over,"_ Ginny growled. Hermione admired her efforts to remain brave.

The liquid luck was passed among the three friends and they returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Commotion and screams filled the empty halls, as Death Eaters entered the castle led by none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ran to help the Order members that appeared on the grounds.

 _"Bill, Dumbledore's not-"_ Ron began.

 _"I know. I was positioned here earlier. Dumbledore had me patrolling the grounds. You three need to get out of here, now!"_ Bill ordered.

A flash of light hit the wall behind them. A cackling Bellatrix Lestrange stood amused by her attempts to frighten them. She was flanked by two other death eaters and Fenrir Greyback, who kept eyeing Hermione and Ginny hungrily.

Battles sparked everywhere, Bill did his best to keep Lestrange's and Greyback's attention of his siblings and friend. Lestrange whipped around and cast a blasting curse above him, causing him to dodge the rubble. She slipped away and began her trek towards the Astronomy Tower.

Meanwhile, Hermione fought off Rodolphus Lestrange keeping her hexes flying at an increasing rate. He sneered at her attempts and made to tackle the young witch, but was thrown against the wall by a well-placed _stupefy_.

Hermione turned to see a flustered Lavender heaving from her efforts. The two ran along the corridor in search of a way to safety. Almost successful, the girls were pulled back and each had a firm hand strangling their necks.

 _"No, please…no…"_ Lavender begged, trying hopelessly to reach her wand.

Hermione gave up on trying to escape his grasp and swished her wand silently, casting a strong _reducto_ to the ceiling. The blast broke Lestrange's concentration and he released the girls in an attempt to escape the explosion.

The hope of the good reigning over evil diminished greatly when victorious cries rang from the tower as Death Eaters celebrated the death of Albus Dumbedore. Snape had killed him and then ordered Voldemort's followers to leave. Hermione could see Harry struggling to keep them there and face him. She feared for him, but she was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

The whole school gathered around the corpse of their deceased Headmaster. The hollow shell served as an omen for what was to come. Hermione and Lavender stood side by side, blankly staring at the crowd. Ginny sat with Harry, desperately trying to make his anguished cries stop.

One at a time, wands raised in the air as a symbol of hope and unity. The light of their gesture cleared the Dark Mark from the stormy sky. Sobs of despair filled the air, but each witch and wizard clung to each other.

McGonagall approached the two girls and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder tenderly.

 _"Miss Granger, Miss Brown! I must urge you to see medical attention and come with me. Mister Potter! Miss Weasley!"_

The four followed their professor and entered the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was working tirelessly over a patient and the Weasley family sat to the side.

Lavender scanned the room, not finding Ronald. She gasped and ran to his family. Ginny followed, while Hermione stood frozen next to Harry. Ron burst through the doors, looking exhausted, but uninjured.

 _"Bloody hell! Finding you guys is harder than ever! Flitwick pointed me here…"_ Ron voice trailed off when he noticed his family's presence.

He rushed past them to find out who the patient was. Hermione's feet slowly shuffled towards the family, relief somewhat present that Ron was safe. As she got closer, she noticed who was missing.

 _"Bill…"_ was all she managed to whisper. Fleur was there and pacing, muttering to herself frantically.

Tonks was sitting, comforting Molly and whispering reassurances to her. Remus sat on the edge of one of the beds, looking rather sickly.

Madam Pomfrey emerged from her curtain, stress etched across her face. _"I think the worst is over. The wounds are not life threatening. I cannot predict what his personality will be like, but I doubt he will transform. Greyback was not transformed, so he will not have the curse completely. He will however have tendencies. I am just unsure of the extent of these, so I will urge you to watch him carefully, particularly around the full moon. I'm sure Remus could provide potions if necessary, but I have some on reserve I can send with you, as well."_

Fleur rushed over to his side and took his limp hand in her own.

 _"My baby boy…he was getting married…"_ Molly sniffed.

Fleur's beautiful features twisted and stood proudly before his family. _"Do not think I am so superficial that I will not marry him because he is injured. I think I good looking enough for us both and his scars will prove to other that my husband is brave."_ Her eyes filled with tears and she took his hand back in hers. _"I love him."_

Molly embraced the beautiful witch and held her close, mumbling apologies.

Hermione smiled at the reconciliation and glanced at her hands. They were covered in deep scratches and bleeding profusely. Madam Pomfrey shrieked at her and ordered her over to a station.

Ginny had long since made Harry join the group and had set to mend his wounds. Ron was talking to Lavender and she kept shifting her gaze from him to Hermione. Fred and George were trying to talk to Arthur, who sat stone faced against the wall. Tonks was trying repeatedly to gain Remus's attention, but was being stubbornly ignored at the moment.

Hermione's hands were dipped in a salve, cleaned, and then dipped once more. Madam Promfrey wrapped each hand tenderly and checked for broken bones or fractures. None were present, so Hermione was dismissed.

Fred shot up from his seat and swept her into a bone-crushing hug. _"Tonks said Rodolphus Lestrange came after you."_

 _"He and I were battling, when he lunged for me. Lavender stupefied him and he hit the wall. He came back after we escaped and tried to strangle us, so I blasted the roof. He retreated when they announced Snape had…"_ Hermione's voice broke.

 _"Lavender? Blonde girl with curls? Dates Ronniekins?"_ George piped up.

 _"Yes, George. Lavender Brown. The very one that is currently in the room, if you need more clarification,"_ Hermione stated.

 _"Blimey, Ron's dating a bird just as scary as Granger when she's not attached to him,"_ George joked.

 _"Oi!"_ Ron yelled, swatting at his brother. Lavender giggled, then winced.

Tonks moved quickly to see if the girl was injured, but saw no blood. _"Are you alright, love?"_

Lavender dropped her gaze and attempted to get up. Another sharp hiss, escaped her and she was rushed to a bed for an exam.

After several long moments of waiting, Hermione sat beside Ron, holding his hand.

 _"Molly, could you come here for a moment?"_ the nurse yelled.

Soft murmurs could be heard behind the curtain, but no one could determine what was being said.

Molly emerged, pale and clearly distressed. Madam Pomfrey motioned for Ron to join her.

Molly was pacing and turning redder by the moment. Fred took his place beside Hermione, staring intently at the curtain currently hiding his younger brother.

Madam Pomfrey emerged and slowly began scribbling notes down on her desk.

 _"What's wrong with the poor dear?"_ Tonks inquired. The older woman's face fell and her lip quivered a bit.

Ron emerged from the curtain, face pale, red eyed and looking utterly depressed. He hugged her mother, who held on to her son desperately.

 _"Will she be ok?"_ Ron managed,

 _"She will be eventually. I have some potions for her, but she is to be on bed rest for a while,"_ Madam Promfrey warned.

 _"Why bed rest? Did she suffer organ damage?"_ Tonks asked.

Molly faced her son, who stared at the ground, trying to form his answer.

 _"She…Lavender…,"_ Ron whispered, his knees shaking tremendously.

Hermione launched from her seat and caught him as he fell. She let his grief and guilt wash over her and tried to whisper mumbled apologies to him.

Tonks and Remus were involved in a heated discussion that caused Molly to explode.

 _"I have told you countless times, Remus, you are taking a ridiculous stand with this."_ Molly bellowed.

 _"It is dangerous for her and there is nothing I can offer-"_ , Remus argued.

 _"Oh bloody hell! Remus, I'm an auror for crying out loud! I can take care of myself and decide who I want in the process. I'm not a child!"_

Hermione and Ron exchanged bewildered looks, and Ron muttered, _"What have we missed?"_

 _"Nothing,"_ Remus spat quickly. _"And if you think I am going to relent, Dora, you must like punishment,"_ Remus growled.

Tonks seemingly ignored his use of her shortened name and pressed him more. _"I'm not a child. This is not your decision alone. It is my opinion if you are too poor or too dangerous, not yours to pressure me into. I can decide where my devotion lies, Remus."_

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized the two were fighting about Tonks being in love with Remus. Ron stared at the ground, holding back laughter.

 _"I'm a fucking werewolf, Dora. I could harm you, possibly kill you."_ Remus countered, desperation evident in his voice.

 _"I'm an auror and metamorphmagus. I don't bloody give a damn!"_ Tonks screamed, before turning to leave the wing.

Remus groaned and followed her out the door. No one missed the smirk that was displayed on McGonagall's face as the Remus passed her by the door.

 _"I've been told one of my students is injured. She needs rest and so do you four. I see you Miss Weasley, your brothers are not doing a fantastic job of hiding you, I assure you."_ Her eyes flitted from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. _"As for your family, I am sure we can conjure extra beds and find you suitable arrangements, until William can be sent to St. Mungo's."_

Fred found Hermione immediately and kissed her forehead. _"Go before Minnie starts screeching at us."_ Hermione gave him a stern look for his casual use of the Professor's nickname and Fred laughed at her attempts. _"Go, love."_

The four students filed out and trekked to their common room.

Once inside the common room, Ginny took a deflated Harry to his bed. Hermione stopped Ron from following, giving the two a moment of privacy Harry so desperately needed. She led Ron by the hand to the fire and made him sit on the sofa, comforting him. A blanket was across the back of the sofa, so Hermione folded it into a makeshift pillow, placed it on her lap, and told him to lie down. He did as instructed and stared at the dying flames. Hermione stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

After several long moments, he whispered, _"She suffered a ruptured appendix. The pain she was experiencing was it leaking toxins into her system. Lavender could've died tonight."_

 _"Shhh…she's stronger than you think. She saved my life, you know. I'm sure Lestrange would've killed me if she hadn't blasted him at that precise moment. Liquid luck sure worked I guess,"_ Hermione said quietly, while playing with his hair.

 _"You blasted the roof when he caught up with you guys."_ Ron twisted and sat up, close to her face. _"Thank you, Mione."_

Ron pressed his lips to her temple and slid off the couch. Slowly, he ascending the stairs to his dormitory.

 _"Didn't think the prat had a grateful bone in his body,"_ sounded a voice from the portrait hole. Hermione squeaked and fell off the couch, trying to see the source.

 _"So this is Gryffindor Tower, huh? Charlie owes me. I knew I had the location, right. The prat tried to convince me it was hidden beneath the courtyard,"_ Tonks said, walking around the furniture to help Hermione up.

 _"I am headed up to Ginny's dorm and Arthur is will be bunking with the boys I guess. Goodnight, all!"_ Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione on the head and left.

Remus sunk into one of the far corners, while Tonks talked with Fleur quietly by the fire. George curled up on one of the far couches, quickly falling asleep. Fred joined Hermione on the couch by the fire.

 _"You look knackered, love. Get some sleep,"_ he said motioning towards the girls' stairs.

Hermione shook her head and whispered, _"You're here."_

Fred sat with his legs stretched across the length of the cushions. He motioned for her to lie down beside him and she did as instructed, curling into him. Her head was across his abdomen and legs curled over his own. He smiled as she gently fell asleep, probably relaxed by his own presence.

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged! It helps me edit and think of things I may have neglected. Chapter Five of "Last Granger Standing" is available.** Chapter Seven is being edited.


	7. Chapter 7

Readers,

This is just a notice that my stories will be updated hopefully this weekend. My brother-in-law passed away yesterday! He was only 34 and my husband's family and I are trying wrap our head around this and take care of Momma Jean. Next chapter will be up Saturday, so not fear this being abandoned. If anything, writing is my therapy.

TinkerLi


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

Thank you for all the kind words and care for my family over the past week. Some of my readers even left me reviews for the story among their condolences. I appreciate the sympathy and can't thank you enough. :')

Chapter Seven: Guilt

The plan to retrieve Harry cost the Order and the Weasley family dearly. The death of Alastor Moody and the cursing of George left the family in a panic. Fred was beside himself at the thought of losing his brother and it took a calming drought before he could manage sleep.

Bill's injuries healed as best as expected and he seemed to have only mood swings and the appetite for rare meat. Fleur also insinuated other changes, but kept those from his mother, fearing she would not approve.

Lavender was invited to the Burrow, hoping she would get more acquainted with the rest of Ron's family. She was completely healed from her surgery and was completely weaned from the pain potions at that point. Ron spent a lot of time trying to get her accustomed to daily routines of the house. The girl seemed quite impressed by the Burrow and hadn't once complained of it being crowded.

Ginny was trying her best to hide her moping attitude from Harry. He had ended things in efforts to keep her safe. He felt she would be a target and she was the last person he ever wanted to lose. Harry had yet to tell the poor girl how deep his feelings ran, but Hermione guessed it was because he was so rarely told he was loved growing up. She wagered he was downright nervous of telling Ginny how he felt, fearing she would run scared and reject him. Bit silly really.

Molly and Arthur busied themselves with the preparations for the upcoming wedding. Remus and Tonks were helping, as well as setting up protection charms along the property. Everyone was amused to see that Remus had relented and admitted his feelings for the younger witch. They had been secretly married in a small ceremony, due to some legislation against werewolves.

Hermione was entirely too quiet. Having arrived in the dead of night, distraught and seeking Mrs. Weasley, she was being watched by several members of the family. They are not sure what has made the younger witch's mood so reserved. She was not even reading, but seemed to be checking her beaded bag on her hip frequently.

Fred watched her, but she refused to speak with him about her troubles, yet. He left her to her thoughts and went upstairs.

Clicking the door closed, Fred turned to change into a thinner shirt for a round of quidditch the boys planned with Ginny. Slipping his button down off, he began to undo his trouser zipper.

 _"Ooohh…please continue."_

Fred froze and groaned. He knew exactly who was in his room and it unnerved him that she had the gall to approach him once more.

 _"Katie, my brother Charlie is downstairs. Surely his experiences with dragons will interest you,"_ he said, trying to remain cool.

 _"Nah, the show is up here in this very room. Let's get it started, shall we?"_ She flew from her spot and pushed him to the wall with a bruising kiss. _"It's been a while, love. I'm more than ready for another round."_

Fred turned his face and struggled to bind her hands. _"Katie, as enticing as that offer sounds, I must decline. I'm not a free agent any longer. I'm with Hermione."_

 _"What? Granger? That child that bats her lashes at your brother? Tut tut, Freddie. Never took you for one that like forbidden fruit or at least spoken for fruit! Besides, she cannot pleasure you like I do."_ She banished her clothes and stood naked before him.

 _"Katie, now is not the time. We had a fun few rounds and you were great, but it's over. Leave,"_ he growled deeply.

She darted for his trousers, so he swung her around and pinned her to the wall, _"Stop!"_

 _"OOohhh...Freddie! If you tie me, I bet it'll-"_

The door opened suddenly. _"Hey, Fred, I wanted to…"_ Hermione paled and adverted her gaze, before bursting into tears and slamming the door.

 _"Fuck! Leave Katie! It's over. Do not come back unless you plan to apologize openly to Hermione."_ He rushed, righted his clothes, and slung a shirt on.

Hermione's POV (before and after)

Fred watches my every move and tries to get me to open up about why I am not myself. I cannot bear to tell him what I have done. Only Ron knows and he held me the night I appeared broken at his doorstep. We have a mission that no one knows of. A mission that will require us to leave behind our loved ones. It was left to us by Dumbledore and we are to travel destroying the horcruxes of Voldemort. My parents were liabilities to us and I couldn't risk their lives for something they never expected to be a part of when I was born. Their memories of me gone and lives altered, I sent them far away: Australia. If I do not survive this war, at least I know they had a fighting chance of being happy.

He kisses my cheek, lips lingering for a moment above my ear. He nibbles it a bit, trying to elicit a smile, but nothing comes of it. Seeming defeated, he gives me my space and goes up the stairs.

 _"You really should give the troll some credit,"_ Ginny says, eyeing me. _"He's trying."_

 _"I know."_

 _"We have a game in a few minutes. He's probably changing for it, actually. Want to watch and cheer him on?"_ she asks.

I nod my head and leave my spot on the chair. Deciding Ginny was right, I wanted to tell him thank you for his support for my secret sadness.

Opening the door to the twins' room, I saw my supposed, barely dressed boyfriend pinning a very blatantly naked witch to wall. The betrayal crashes over me and I stand frozen. Wanting nothing more than to be far away from the Burrow, I darted out the door and ran down the stairs.

Back to Normal POV

Hermione ran from the house at full speed. Fred wasn't far behind her. He yelled for her, but it only made her more upset. So he sprinted and caught her, causing them to roll. She began to hit him and scream, but with each strike, he held onto her tighter.

 _"Mia, let me explain. Please!"_ he pleaded.

 _"I can't believe I trusted you! Ginny and Ron tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I didn't listen…"_ Her body, once stiff and full of anger, now slumped in despair in his embrace.

 _"Mia, it wasn't what you think. I swear it!"_ he implored her.

 _"I'm not so daft to ignore the clearly naked, beautiful witch you pinned to wall. I know bloody well what you planned to do with her. It's because I've been so off lately. It's my fault,"_ Hermione whimpered.

 _"Granger, Katie Bell and I were nothing more than friends with extreme benefits. I never loved her or felt anything towards her while we were shagging. I did not know she would be here today. I ended our arrangement when I started this with you. I have not been with her since before Christmas. The crazy bird thought I wasn't serious about you, so she made a play. I tried to get her to leave, but she banished her clothes and tried to initiate...things. I pinned her to wall to make her stop trying to pull my pants down. I'm so sorry you saw that, but please believe me! This is not a fling, and I am not so randy I can't be patient when you are so obviously hurting over something."_

He held her as she sobbed into his chest, rocking her back and forth. Hermione had revealed her insecurities and he did not plan on them becoming permanent. He noticed Bill approaching him with a look of pure amusement.

 _"So, Mum just encountered a lovely bird by the name of Katie Bell completely starkers in your room. I do not believe I have ever seen a broad conjure clothes faster and apparate the hell out of a room. Tonks was quite amused to be informed the bird tried for you, apparently. She was deranged enough to admit she was waiting for you to return from your, what was it, "child toy" and have a randy time. Completely bat shit mad, if you ask me."_ Bill's smile lessened when he caught the state the Hermione seemed to be in.

 _"Granger, my brothers have a habit of shagging the crazy ones, but never bring them home. For instance, Katie was never brought home and I think my dear brother was being serviced by her for months. Don't worry, love. If he wanted her, he wouldn't be here."_ Hermione clung to Fred shirt and sniffed.

 _"Frederick Gideon Weasley! Get your arse in this house, this instant!"_

 _"That would be my cue to get a great thrashing from dear old Mum,"_ Fred moaned. He took Hermione's face in his hands, resting his forehead on her own. _"Are we ok?"_

Hermione blinked away a fresh new wave of tears and nodded. She quickly pulled his head down farther and kissed him _. "Go before she yells for you again."_ He smiled against her lips and left.

Dinner was full of jokes and prods about the day's events. Hermione couldn't help but notice Molly was certainly not amused by the display, but Arthur was grinning and telling his sons to be careful.

 _"Is Angelina coming tomorrow, George?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked.

 _"She said she'd arrive in the morning to help with the setup and whatnot,"_ George replied.

 _"Bless the poor girl. Always polite and eager to help,"_ Molly noted. _"Hermione, will your parents be coming?"_

Ron was beside her and noticed her expression darken at the mention of her mom and dad. _"Um…unfortunately, no. Something came up."_

 _"Dear, they were informed of this wedding months ago. Surely, they could spare the day,"_ Molly continued.

 _"I'm sorry, may I be excused?"_ Hermione abruptly left the table, while Ron sent daggers at his mom.

 _"I do not see what I said to upset the child,"_ Molly defended.

 _"Mum, stop. For love of Merlin, don't mention her parents,"_ Ron said imploringly.

 _"Did they have a falling out?"_ Arthur asked.

 _"No…I don't know. They just won't be in attendance, so with all due respect, drop it."_ He kissed Lavender on the cheek and went to find Hermione.

Fred followed, but far enough behind that he went unnoticed by Ron and Hermione. He could just make out their conversation from his hiding spot.

 _"I'm sorry about that,"_ Ron said.

 _"I shouldn't have done it. I'm a terrible daughter,"_ Hermione cried.

 _"You did what you did out of love and you were very brave in doing so,"_ Ron argued.

 _"What if I don't make it? What happens if I do survive and I can't reverse it?"_ Hermione panicked.

 _"We will survive this bloody war! All of us will fight and Harry will win! We'll bring them back to you, I swear it!"_ Ron vowed.

 _"But what if it goes wrong? What if I don't make it?"_ she argued.

 _"Then, you gave them a great life and new start. You have given them the best gift any parents can have if the alternative is to lose a child. You have protected them, Mione,"_ Ron reasoned.

Hermione laughed, _"When did you become the sensible one?"_

 _"Since, I realized I have two best mates. One is the most dangerous bloke I could ever be friends with, while the other is a smart, frightening witch that is going through hell at the current moment. Speaking of going through hell, my wand still has that hex available,"_ he joked.

Hermione shook her head, _"Not his fault. The crazy bimbo banished her clothes, so he did his best to keep her hands off him. Apparently, they were 'together' regularly and she was quite disappointed when he began pursuing me. She doesn't fancy rejection, I'd assume."_

Ron laughed and stood, offering his hand. She took it and the two strolled back inside. Fred remained in his hidden spot, mulling over the information he overheard.

 _"Protection…new life…alternatives. Bloody hell! She erased herself from her parents lives to protect them from the Death Eaters. She sent them away. That's why she arrived so distraught and why she's been so distant lately. Oh, Mia,"_ Fred whispered.

Fred stayed hidden for a while longer, but eventually, left his spot and rejoined his family. Hermione was in the kitchen, helping to clear the dishes with Lavender. His brothers were all going out to the roof. Ginny was watching Harry annoyingly close, making Fred wonder exactly how far his baby sister had gone with Boy Wonder.

Hermione charmed the plates to the cupboard and turned to find Fred behind her. He hugged her close and kiss her nose.

 _"No matter how far we are from each other or how dark times get, I will be your faithful light and rock. Your secrets and fears are not your own burdens, anymore. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."_ He finished his oath with a chaste kiss and felt her return his embrace and sink into him.

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged! It helps me edit and think of things I may have neglected. Chapter Six of "Last Granger Standing" will be available today.** Chapter Eight is in progress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 **Again thank you for the support for this story and all the encouraging words. It means a lot that a hobby can be fully appreciated. :)**

Chapter Eight: Escape from Happiness

The Burrow was crowded with the Delacour Family, friend from both sides, and the expansive Weasley clan. The wedding was to be a wondrous affair with gorgeously delicate decorations and a massive tent on the grounds of the family home.

Hermione narrowly missed having to be bridesmaid and watched as Ginny helped her soon-to-be sister-in-law into her gown and tiara. She was rather amused to see Harry watching Ginny float about in her dress, not even bothering to attempt to hide his gaze from the poor girl. Lavender was helping with the table decorations and Ron was making sure the tent was secure with his brothers. Bill was nervously pacing in the attic and being calmed down by Tonks and Charlie. Aunt Muriel was, as usual, going about her way of insulting and humiliating most of the guests.

Hermione was in love with the romantic home-style wedding the Weasley's provided for their eldest son. She, of course, would have selected different floral arrangements and color schemes, but the affair was beautiful nonetheless.

Fleur's cousins were floating about, capturing the attention of nearly all the male in attendance. Hermione snorted as she watched Remus Lupin be completely unaffected by the part-Veela's allure, which seemed to frustrate the beautiful creatures. They floated on past after their advances kept being ignored. The girls were close together, whispering and darting their gaze around the decorations. Hermione got closer, curious about what the girls were talking about.

 _"Honnêtement , on pourrait penser que notre cher cousin pourrait utiliser son allure pour trouver un membre mieux de notre famille,"_ one cousin said.

 ** _(Honestly, you would think our dear cousin could use her allure to find a better suited member of our family.)_**

 _"La famille est pauvre et misérable et cela ... est le meilleur qu'ils pouvaient faire. pauvre mère de Fleur doit être dévastée que sa talentueuse fille sera en gaspiller . Je soupçonne qu'ils ne seraient pas opposés à partager leurs épouses . Elle va être passée autour comme une poupée,"_ the other said.

 ** _(The family is wretched poor and this….is the best they could do. Fleur's poor mother must be devastated that her talented daughter will be in squander. I suspect they would not be opposed to sharing their brides. She'll be passed around like a doll.)_**

Hermione, who was taught french from early age, was furious and began to walk closer to the two guests, forming possible explanations why they might attend the ceremony with boils upon their perfect complexions.

 _" Eh bien , je l'espère juste Gabrielle a plus de sens que cela et charmes elle-même un mari approprié. Et nous avons eu tant d'espoirs pour Fleur,"_ the first cousin sighed.

 ** _(Well, I just hope Gabrielle has more sense than this and charms herself a proper husband. And we had such high hopes for Fleur.)_**

Hermione cleared her throat, but noticed Gabrielle circling the cousins. Apparently, Hermione was not the only eavesdropper to their conversation. Gabrielle's features were twisted in fury and her native tongue spewed from in heated anger.

" _Chers Cousins, je vous remercie d'être venus aujourd'hui. Cependant, je dois vous demander de s'abstenir de toute insultes ou mauvaises pensées envers ma sœur et sa nouvelle famille. Vous voyez, j'admire qu'elle se marie comme un brave, fort militaire et il était très gentil avec elle quand elle a commencé d'abord son poste avec Gringotts. William l'aime beaucoup et il n'a pas besoin de notre petite allure pour le faire tomber pour elle. En fait, il est totalement insensible à tous. Il aime Fleur la sorcière, pas Fleur quart de Veela. C'est plus que je peux dire pour vous deux! Vous deux caracoler autour et utilisez notre cadeau gaspillée et profiter des plaisirs des hommes faibles. Vous vous livrer à ces créatures affamées et ont l'audace de regarder vers le bas sur ma soeur pour trouver quelqu'un à aimer et prendre soin d'elle. Elle est pas si superficielle, plus. Donc, il vous un grand service de se rappeler de respecter l'assistant qui a combattu pour elle et sera patiemment, quoique un peu anxieux, attendant à l'autel pour elle. En outre, sa famille sont merveilleux, aimer les gens, mais chacun a son propre compagnon. Ils ne sont pas des chiens! Profitez de la cérémonie et remercier les Weasley pour leur hospitalité_ _."_

 ** _(Dear Cousins, thank you for coming today. However, I must ask you to refrain from any insults or unkind thoughts towards my sister and her new family. You see, I admire that she is marrying such a brave, strong soldier and he was very kind to her when she first began her position with Gringotts. William loves her dearly and it did not require our petty allure to make him fall for her. In fact, he's completely unaffected by it. He loves Fleur the witch, not Fleur the quarter-Veela. That's more than I can say for you two! You two prance around and use our gift wastefully and enjoy the pleasures of weak men. You give yourselves over to those hungry creatures and have the audacity to look down upon my sister for finding someone to love her and care for her. She is not so superficial, anymore. So, it would do yourselves a great service to remember to respect the wizard that fought for her and will be patiently, albeit a little anxious, waiting at the altar for her. Also, his family are wonderful, loving people, but each has their own companion. They are not dogs! Enjoy the ceremony and thank the Weasley's for their hospitality.)_**

Gabrielle, eleven and gorgeous, flashed a brilliant smile and turned to walk in the direction of the Burrow. Hermione watched her leave with admiration, the Delacour cousins stood in shock. Hermione melted back into the crowd of guests, smirking at the young girl's fiery passion.

Fred found her moments before the ceremony began and sat her with the rest of the Weasley family, at his side, of course. Hermione tried to burn this moment to her memory. He wanted her here, the gentle caress of his hand on hers, his arm draped over her chair and lightly grazing shoulder, the secure feeling that he brought, and the warmth from the entire affair.

Fleur floated down the aisle like a fairy and Bill's face was erased of any glimpse of doubt. His expression became one of awe as his bride gracefully walked toward him. The officiant was struck by her beauty and had to be brought back to the present occasion by sharp look from the bride herself.

The guests watched as the two young lovers devoted themselves and their lives to each other. Their union became a ray of hope and light in the dark, ominous climate of their present world. Bill eagerly kissed her the moment he was allowed and smiled as though he had never known heartache or pain. All the females were crying and the men were smirking at the display.

The reception was in full swing and the guests and newlyweds were dancing in the lively tent. Hermione was mingling with the guests, in search of Harry. She spotted him on the edge of the tent talking with Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna, and, none other than, Viktor Krum.

Before she could get Harry's attention, Viktor's gaze found her and he greeted her enthusiastically.

 _"Herm-own-ninny!"_

Hermione grimaced inwardly, but smiled at him. _"Viktor, so great to see you. I trust you were invited by the bride. Old friendships, no?"_

 _"Ah, ever brilliant, you are. I find that this affair is vonderful. May I interest you in dance?"_ he requested, hope and longing present in his eyes.

Hermione was attempting to find a way to refuse politely, but Ginny slipped to her side and saved her.

 _"Mione, Fred is looking for you by the entrance. Said he wanted a dance and some private time with you,"_ she said, her lashes dramatically batting.

 _"Absolutely! So sorry, Viktor, but I must go. Mr. Lovegood, you look handsome and that's an interesting necklace. Luna, beautiful as always."_ Hermione turned and wound through the crowd in graceful path.

 _"Now, I do not remember a beauty, such as yourself. May I know your name?"_ Viktor drooled at Ginny.

Ginny looked to Harry and blushed at the older wizard's comment. Luna giggled and saved her.

 _"You are looking at the youngest sibling and only sister of the groom, Ginny Weasley. She's in my year at Hogwarts, but is in Gryffindor,"_ Luna explained.

Harry was silently staring off in front of him, but his jaw was set and his hands were shoved into his pockets. Most likely in an effort to not harm the present guest.

 _"Vell, Ginny you are most beautiful. Shameful there is no vizard on your arm at the moment,"_ flirted Krum.

Ginny turned the shade of her hair at this point and Harry shifted in his spot. Luna eyed him cautiously to make sure he didn't cause a scene.

Ginny cleared her throat and finally found her voice. _"Oh, er…Your compliments flatter me, Viktor, but I must defend my ghost companion for this evening. He's quite noble, really, and is being a diligent guard tonight. Wish he could be leading me around the floor this evening, but alas, he is stubbornly duty bound."_

Xenophilius became quite interested in the identity of the mystery date, but his daughter redirected him. Harry's eyes kept flitting to the ground and Ginny, whose eyes were trained on Krum.

 _"Noble causes are vonderful, but I think this date of yours needs his priorities checked. A beautiful vitch could be svept avay at a romantic affair, such as this,"_ Krum argued playfully.

 _"His priorities are in their proper place and I can fully take care of myself while he is occupied. I'm not so young or naïve to become bored and follow the next…charming…option,"_ Ginny said, choosing her words carefully.

Viktor nodded in his defeat and bid his farewell. Luna convinced her father to lead her to the dance floor, winking at Ginny. Ginny moved to stand next to Harry, whose posture had significantly softened at her words.

 _"You can't honestly think I'd ever be interested in the troll that can't even pronounce Mione's name,"_ she scolded Harry.

Harry sighed and took his hands out of his pockets, stretching his sore knuckles. _"Guess not. Of course, this bloke you speak of is sorry he can't openly pay you the affections you deserve."_

 _"He does, in the little ways he protects those he holds dear. I'm just as stubborn as he is, so he should know I'll stand with him before, during, and after all this dark nonsense is over,"_ Ginny said proudly.

 _"What if the idiot…sacrifices everything so that his family can survive? What will you do, then?"_

 _"My idiot has sacrificed in the past and his family has stood by him. My idiot stands a chance at survival and if all goes to plan, he will prevail and we can discuss the rest later. For now, my idiot should know-"_

A brilliant light burst into the tent. It was instantly recognized by most of the guests as Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus.

 _"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." **_

The patronus disappeared and black swirls began darting in and out of the tent, frightening guests and destroying the reception. People screamed and Harry frantically gripped Ginny to him and rushed to her father. Arthur gripped her tightly and apparated. Ron came bounding towards him with Hermione. The trio narrowly missed being snatched by the Death Eaters before apparating to safety.

Fred's POV (Starting when Hermione met him at the entrance)

I must have waited for what felt like eternity. The suit I was in felt too tight as the minutes wore on. How could Ginny be taking so long to find her?

George was smiling and teasing him _, "Gee, never thought my prankster genius brother would be this big of a tit over a bookworm."_

Fred glared at him, but Hermione finally appeared through the crowd and her face lit up. She rushed to him and kissed him on the cheek. Fred spun her around and used his arm to guide her outside the tent.

 _"Fred, your brother and Fleur-"_

 _"Are wrapped up in their festivities and will not be hacked off if we disappear for a private dance,"_ he said.

Hermione let him guide her to the outside of the tent and enjoyed the swaying motion he initiated. They danced slowly, her being held close to him. Hermione laid her head on his chest and allowed him to lead her in a steady, graceful motion.

After several moments, Fred sighed and whispered, _"If anything ever happens, I want you to be the happiest woman in the world and live with that beautiful smile on your face."_

Hermione hid her face in his chest farther, _"No, please don't say anything like that."_

 _"This war is uncertain and we may lose those we love the most. We will take it one battle at a time, but I will make sure I do everything in me to protect you."_

Hermione was crying at this moment, _"Fred…I need to tell you something."_ She stopped their dance and gripped his vest tightly. _"We are leaving. We were handed a mission and Harry, Ron, and I are leaving soon. We will be-"_

Fred kissed her gently and threaded his fingers through her curls.

 _"Be careful. I had a feeling something like this would happen with the famous trio. Just remember to be careful and always protect each other."_

Hermione felt tears escape down her cheeks and kissed him again. _"Absolutely amazing! Fred…I want you to know…before I leave…I-"_

A flash flew past her and lit up the tent. Fred instantly knew the owner of the patronus and grabbed her hand before running inside.

 _"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." **_

The patronus disappeared and black swirls began darting in and out of the tent, frightening guests and destroying the reception. Fred searched for his family and noticed Ron hastily kissing a frightened Lavender. Fred took one look at Hermione and drug her towards his younger brother.

 _"Ron, take Hermiione! Lavender, I'll get you to safety! Ron, take care of yourself and her! Go! FIND HARRY!"_

With a whirl, he was gone and Ron gripped Hermione tightly as he began his hurried search for Harry. Ron came bounding towards him with Hermione. He watched Harry hand Ginny to Mr. Weasley and the trio narrowly missed being snatched by the Death Eaters before apparating to safety.

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged! It helps me edit and think of things I may have neglected. Chapter Six of "Last Granger Standing" is up and Chapter Seven is in progress.** Chapter Nine is in progress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

Thank you to VioletBuckbeak, I Was BOTWP, guest reviewer HH, and Twiztedcj for the reviews on the previous chapter! All those followers and favorites..EEEPPP!

Chapter Nine: And so it begins…

The trio landed with a whirl in the middle of a smoky, bustling city. Hermione drug them to an alley and shoved her arm into a bag, fetching clothes. One changed, they tried to sit at a coffee shop and discuss their next move, but Death Eaters had other ideas. Hermione performed the necessary memory charms when the small scuffle was over. Then, the trio cautiously ventured to Grimmauld Place and was frightened by the "security" measures.

Now, it was late into the night, or early into the morning, whichever you would prefer for it to be referred to. Hermione was offered the couch and the boys had pallets made of cushions on the floor. Her arm lazily hung down, drawing invisible symbols on the floor. Harry was in the loo, either getting ready bed or stealing a moment to let him emotions release. Ron watched her motions silently, until he noticed the tears that betrayed her.

 _"Hey, I'm sure they are fine. They got out okay…the twins are resourceful and can be right nasty with their magic if they choose,"_ Ron tried to comfort her.

Hermione's arm still dangled, but her motions ceased. Her lip trembled violently, but she still tried to stop the loud sobs that threatened to burst out. Ron softly took her hand in his, trying to soothe her and give her some strength.

 _"I just wanted him to know he wasn't some silly..."_ Hermione tried but the sobs overtook her.

 _"Fred knows he meant more to you than some hidden snog. My brother might be an arse, but he's not daft, Mione. He knows how much you care for him,"_ Ron assured her.

Hermione nodded and gripped his hand tighter. Ron watched her breathing slowly evening out, as she drifted to sleep. He slipped his hand from hers as softly as he could and passed out.

The next few days were filled with the discovered of the identity of RAB and a surpise visit from Lupin. He had found out Tonks was pregnant with his child and was terrified of the repercussions. Harry sent him back, rather harshly according to Hermione, recognizing he was running from his family.

The interrogation of Mundungus Fletcher led to the location of the real locket. A plan was formed to break into the Ministry of Magic to retrieve the locket from Dolores Umbridge, who took it from Fletcher as a bribe for not turning him in for selling magical artifacts without a license.

 _"How do we go to the Ministry without being arrested?"_ Ron said exasperatedly.

 _"Polyjuice Potion,"_ Harry said simply.

Hermione hopped off the couch and made a list of the required ingredients. _"We will have to be careful about this. This could get us discovered and we're sitting ducks as it is."_

 _"So we'll be extra careful and make sure we aren't discovered. Glamours and charms can be placed to protect us,"_ Ron reasoned.

Hermione sat stunned by this, and then cleared her throat, _"Exactly. Come on, we need to see what kind of ingredients were stashed here from before."_

She hurriedly scurried to the kitchen and searched the cabinets, leaving two smirking boys behind.

Their plan should have worked. How had it gone _wrong_? Why was Ron in so much pain? Harry tried to tell Hermione it wasn't her fault. She wasn't to blame. But she refused to release her guilt and worked tirelessly to help Ron heal faster, losing even more sleep than she already was.

They were in the middle of nowhere, on the old grounds of Quidditch World Cup. It had been the first Hermione had thought of when the enchantments at Grimmauld Place had been compromised during their escape from the Ministry of Magic.

The locket, a horcrux that had previously been worn by Umbridge, now bounced among the trio. It was nasty bit of hate and darkness and it changed the demeanor of whoever its current victim was. Hermione was snappier, Harry more insecure about defeating Voldemort, and Ronald became darker, ruder, and questioning of their every move. Hermione knew it was harder for Ron to wear the locket in his injured state, but he refused to let the burden fall more on their shoulders and insisted he do his part. Hermione tried to reason with him, but he waved her off and stalked back to his bunk.

Hermione watched both of her best friends struggle with different pains, and resolved to bury herself in her research. She knew the strange symbol in her copy of "The Tales of Beedle and the Bard" and on Xenophilius Lovegood's necklace held some importance, or else why would Dumbledore etch into the book.

Harry tried to think of ways to destroy the locket, but failed miserably with each idea. His latest attempt made him severely frustrated and he chucked the evil piece across the table.

Hermione left her bunk, under the watchful eye of Ron, and attempted to calm Harry.

 _"Hey…"_

 _"No, Mione. This is getting ridiculous,"_ Harry slumped in the big chair. His feet on the seat, knees bent, resting his head on them.

Hermione took a seat in the little space provided in the oversized chair, curling up into the space.

 _"We'll figure it out. I know it looks dark and far off, but we will keep trying. We will do what we need to, and come out of this slump,"_ she said.

Harry turned his head towards her and watched her carefully. She smiled at him and brought her hand to his hair, ruffling it. Hermione stood and kissed his head lightly, before slowly putting her jacket and scarf on for her watch. She slipped quietly from the tent, slipping the locket on as she went.

Ron watched the exchange between the two, narrowing his eyes at the thoughts that circled in his head.

 _"Surely, they weren't doing anything behind his siblings' backs. But since when…NO! Hermione likes Fred, possibly loves him and she wouldn't hurt him like that. Harry would never be so stupid to cross Ginny in such a way. I'm being stupid,"_ Ron thought.

He felt his arm and chest, feeling the long scar that formed from the splinching. It was still healing, but he was able to resume his turn during watch.

Harry, eventually, left his seat in the chair and announced he was going to hunt for some food. Ron nodded and laid back down on his bunk, playing with his deluminator. He didn't have the heart to turn on the wireless to listen to the names of the missing being read again. It only brought misery during the reading and guilty relief when his family was not among them.

Hermione was an awful cook with what was given to her, but she tried with the meager findings of plants, mushrooms, and the occasional rabbit.

Ron tried to be polite, but the Weasley in him complained about the state of their food. Ron's nose scrunched in disgust and he groaned loudly, earning him a glare from Hermione. He noticed her expression flicker and instantly knew he either grated her nerves with his comments or severely hurt her feelings.

She announced she was going for a hunt one day, and the boys watched her leave.

Hermione walked along their enchantments in search of food and checked their traps. Nothing had been caught and she worried if they would have to survive the entire time on mushrooms and berries. Her own weight had significantly dropped and she worried about how drastic the boys' drop had been.

Searching further she came to edge of her barrier and stopped. Death Eaters stood at the edge and Hermione held her breathe. She knew they could not see her, but they could possibly detect the force field and instantly know someone or a group had placed them for a reason.

They stayed for what seemed to eternity, before trudging on about their business. She stood frozen, panicked in her spot until they faded away into the distance. She must have been gone for a while, because Harry eventually found her in her frightened state.

 _"They were just outside. If they had detected the enchantment, we would have been snatched,"_ Hermione said shakily.

Harry held her in a tight embrace and steered her back towards their camp. She noticed he did not have the locket on, which left a moody Ronald at the tent.

Harry helped her pick as many berries and mushrooms along the way. Hermione even managed to snare a rabbit, lifting some of the gloom from her mind. They entered the camp with their haul and found a Ron sitting outside watching them.

His expression seemed confused and dark, so Hermione did her best to focus on preparing the meal. Harry took the rabbit to prepare outside.

Ron entered the tent and found her sitting at the table sorting her haul and avoiding his gaze.

 _"The latest broadcast was still clear of their names,"_ he said shuffling over to help her. _"Lee had him as a guest. He sounded good and strong. Would've made you proud, I suspect."_

Hermione stopped her work and stared at the table. She had forced herself to put all thoughts of Fred out of her mind, not wanting to distract herself from their mission. But, she missed him desperately and it got harder as the weeks wore on.

"So, he's safe…good. And Lavender?" Hermione croaked.

 _"Not included on the list of the missing, so as good as can be expected,"_ he added.

Hermione nodded, twisting her fingers and willing herself not to cry. All her efforts to put Fred in the back of her mind had come crashing down in an instant the moment she missed hearing his voice.

Harry entered the tent with a prepared raw rabbit and fire wood, and saw her expression.

 _"What's wrong?"_ he asked, worry etched across his face.

Hermione blinked several times and erased the distraught look on her face. _"Nothing. I just missed something."_

She quickly set out to grab the rabbit from him, but Harry pushed passed her and set everything on the table.

 _"What happened at the barrier?"_ Harry asked.

Ron looked from one to the other, completely feeling like an outsider of this conversation.

 _"Nothing-"_

 _"Bloody hell, Hermione! What happened? You were gone for a long time and I found you shaking by the barrier. You said they almost detected it, why?"_

Hermione's lip quivered and she wrung her hands so rough, they began turning strange colors. Harry noticed and snatched them up.

She took a deep breath and mumbled, _"They could smell my…perfume."_

Harry looked confused, but Ron knew exactly what she was talking about. He had given her a bottle in fifth year and she apparently still had some of it left.

 _"Why do you have perfume on?"_ Harry asked exasperatedly.

 _"Because we struggle to find ways to find food and properly take care of ourselves. Researching and that perfume are the only things I have that connect me to my old self…my old life. I happen to be a girl, as well. Sometimes, I like to act as one,"_ she replied quietly, appearing as a scolded child.

 _"As much as you, or either of us, like that perfume, please do not wear it any longer,"_ Harry pleaded.

Ron watched her lip quiver again, as she walked towards her bunk. She slumped on to it, curling into a ball. Harry looked to Ron, not sure what to do. Ron shrugged, knowing her current state was caused by another loss of her previous self and the missed chance to hear _his_ voice.

Harry turned around and started to prepare the food, knowing that they needed to eat tonight. Ron returned to his spot of watch outside.

An hour or so later, Ron returned inside and found Hermione being embraced by Harry. The locket kept pulling at this display and bringing awful thoughts and conclusions to his mind. He jerked his head, trying to clear his mind, but failed miserably.

 _"What more confirmation, do you need? See how they embrace so freely, once you turn your back. They do not care for your family as they say they do. That look she had was worn out of guilt for the lies she weaving with her lover on the side,"_ the voice urged him.

 _"No, she loves Fred. Harry only left my sister to attempt to protect her. He would never betray her,"_ Ron thought against the seething voice.

The voice cackled at his reasoning, _"Do you not remember she was about to end her relationship with him, the boy she "loves", if it made you uncomfortable? How could she love him if she could so easily chuck him to the side? And what do they care? They have each other within feet of each other. What do you think happens when you go for hunts? They are probably seizing the opportunities to "release their frustrations". Do you know any other two people, so selfless that they would end relationships simply to make their friends more comfortable or to save their loved ones from persecution?"_

 _"Stop it!"_ Ron thought forcefully, ending the voices for the moment.

 _"Ron, you should really eat tonight. I may not be able to come across another rabbit, or any source of meat, for a while,"_ Hermione urged.

 _"Yeah, I guess,"_ he mumbled in response.

Harry made the plates and set them down in front of the three cups of water. The trio sat down to the closest thing to a proper meal they had been graced with in several weeks.

Harry watched Hermione carefully, making sure she was eating and not stirring it around.

Ron watched both of them, searching for signs to rebuke their lockets accusations. It was becoming harder for him to come out of the fog of the locket each time and the arguments still stirred in his brain, making his mood fouler than usual.

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged! It helps me edit and think of things I may have neglected. Chapter Ten is in progress.**

 **Some of you have voiced questions about whether Fred's side will be included...;) You know I love my Freddie too much to exclude from this story for that long. So...look for his side and the other Weasleys to be included in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Seven of "Last Granger Standing" is up and Chapter Eight is in progress.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 **Thank you to HPFremione21, pianomouse, VoiletBuckbeak, and flame55 for the reviews. :)**

Chapter Ten: And so it begins… (Meanwhile)

Fred gripped Lavender tightly to him, disapparating away from the chaos of the destruction and turmoil. They landed with a thud in the middle of the twins' flat.

 _"Why are we here?"_ Lavender squeaked, barely holding her composure.

 _"George and I packed bags of supplies and gear for emergencies. This seems like the proper time to utilize them, eh?"_ Fred said.

Lavender watched him rush about the flat snatched bag and then charming to shrink and fit in a backpack. Their brooms were also shrunk and forced into his bag.

Fred tenderly gripped her shoulders, _"Listen, I'm going to keep you safe. My brother would absolutely murder me if you so much as lost a hair off of your head because of me. Now, hold on tight. We are going for a little ride."_

They whirled once more, landing at Grimmauld Place. Arthur wrenched Lavender away from him and slammed him into the nearby wall. Tonks gripped a frightened Lavender harshly and proceeded to interrogate her to ensure her identity.

Arthur jabbed the tip of his wand into his son's neck, snarling, _"Why is Ronald afraid of snakes?"_

Fred had to remind himself to not strike his father, but the pressure of being shoved into the wall irritated him greatly.

 _"He's not. The prat is afraid of spiders, because George and I changed his teddy bear into one while he was holding it as a prank when he was little."_

Tonks was handing a cup of water to Lavender, nodding that she had passed inspection. Fred was released, and his family watched him stalk down the hall a bit, his hands resting on the top of his head.

 _"Not sure about the rest of the guests, but your lot is accounted for and the Delacour family made it out fine,"_ Lupin said raspy.

Molly nodded and continued to hold a very distraught Fleur, her wedding was ambushed and ruined. Bill heard the distinct pop of another apparition.

Kingsley appeared in the doorway, holding a small file. He handed the file to Charlie, who in turn raised an eyebrow to the action.

 _"Charles Weasley, you are placed as secret keeper of the dragon reserve in Romania. It will disappear from all maps and none of the workers will be allowed to leave or come back once you arrive. It is imperative that those beasts never get into the hands of Death Eaters."_

Kingsley watched Charlie stand and place the documents in his pocket.

 _"Tonks, your marriage never-"_

Tonks groaned loudly, _"Yeah, I know. My marriage is a just a rumor. Got it."_ She stalked out of the room, anger clearly written across her face. Her steps echoing as she paced the hall back and forth.

 _"King, let the girl have her marriage,"_ Bill argued.

 _"It's not me. It's not exactly illegal and Merlin knows I'm happy for her and Remus, but Greyback is a nasty piece of work. He would do anything to mark her as his, if only to draw out Remus and murder him for her freedom. They will need to be discreet under this fallen ministry."_

Fleur sat us, startling Molly, and screeching, _"Why? Is it not the same with Bill and I? Part-Veela and human with werewolf tendencies? Why should they have to hide if we do not?"_

Kingsley held his hand up. _"You are actually being ordered to hide, Mrs. Dela-…Mrs. Weasley."_

 _"Oh, bloody likely that's happening!"_ seethed Bill.

 _"I assure you, that it is,"_ Kingsley argued. Bill's features darkened and Fleur looked on the very of a breakdown.

 _"Your wife is a valuable witch with bloodlines of Veela worthy enough of the charm known to be used by the creatures. You were already a target for Greyback and being married to a witch that can manipulate the minds of men can be a dangerously desirable thing for the demon. I am not saying you are not allowed to participate and help, but you will take her and be the secret keeper of Shell Cottage. Your Aunt Muriel has been…persuaded...to let you use it. No one will be able to get there without you giving them explicit permission."_

The sounds of broken glass sounded from the hallway. From the mutterings echoing down the hall, Tonks was having a bit of stress relief by destroying family artifacts. Andromeda looked at the ceiling, smirking. She knew her daughter was rightfully hacked off and could turn into a dangerous, formidable witch in a moment's notice.

Remus started for the door to stop her, but Andromeda held her hand up.

 _"She would not fare well seeing you at the moment. Nothing you did, but she doesn't need to be stopped. She needs to let this frustration out."_ Remus stared at his mother-in-law and tried once more. _"Remus, she loves you a great deal. But this isn't something her husband can fix. I have known one person to ever deal with her during this mood and he wrangles dragons for a living."_

Charlie snorted at the statement, but left his place by the couch. _"Mrs. Andy, the last time she was this pissed was directed at me for leaving the country for the reserve without talking to her first. I ended up being blasted around your backyard for hours."_ The twins were laughing, remembering him coming back home covered in cuts and bruises and completely exhausted. _"Oi! Laugh if you want, but the bloody witch is mean. Mad-Eye had her as a protégé for a reason."_

Ted Tonks snorted, _"Yes, and the only reason she was never expelled for her shenanigans was because you and Bill covered for her. Now, I only have only seen two people impact my daughter to the point of blasting a living being around my backyard like a turnip or turning her hair dreadful brown and both are here at the moment. She knows her husband is here, but she has not seen her best mate in six years, because he had a job in Romania following his dream."_

 _"I kind of like my bits where they are, thanks. Tonks is not using me as a quaffle…"_ Charlie tried. His argument faltered when Andy glared at him.

Charlie sighed and stretched. _"One human quaffle coming right up."_ He slowly made his way down the hall.

 _"She may just want help shattering some priceless things meant for Auntie Bella, mate,"_ Bill called after him. Charlie's laugh echoed back.

Ted looked at his son-in-law watching the younger wizard go comfort his Dora.

 _"Easy, Remus. Charlie was no one near being in your position ever. She would've kicked his arse if he ever made a move. She beat him up when he got his post in Romania, because he was daft enough to think she wouldn't want to know he had applied. She got blindsided and he dealt with her wrath with injured grace. Honestly, her hair went from fire red to that mousy brown before he left. He talked to her once she exhausted herself and managed to depart my house still friends with her, beyond all expectations from that feud."_

The breaking became louder and Bill checked the hall to find Charlie and Tonks taking turns shattering vases and figurines.

Meanwhile, Lavender slunk down to the floor, breathing heavily in the stench of the dark, mysterious house. Ginny moved from her spot next to her father and sat beside her.

 _"How am I to get home?"_ Lavender quaked.

Kingsley looked at the girl closely, _"What is your name?"_

 _"Lavender Brown."_

 _"Ah, well I know your folks, then. Say your goodbyes and I'll take you home,"_ he said.

 _"What about finding out where Ron went?"_ she mumbled.

 _"I regret to say that is classified, dear child."_

She nodded and then looked to Fred. She hugged him and thanked him for his help, and then bid everyone goodbye, before turning to Kingsley.

 _"Wait, what about school?"_

 _"You and Miss Weasley must attend. A story is being woven for Mr. Weasley's absence, but you two are still expected to return this September,"_ he instructed.

Lavender frowned, but didn't argue. Ginny snorted, _"We'll be alright, Lavender. Neville and Seamus will look after us, when we decide damsels in distress are more fitting titles for us."_

Lavender smiled slightly, then she and Kingsley were gone with a pop.

 _"You and Lavender will keep you heads down, if I have to monitor your movements myself,"_ Bill growled.

Ginny knew she was not about to sit back and play into the hands of Death Eaters all year, but she knew better than to argue with her eldest brother. He was the one that taught her some of her best hexes she used as revenge on the others. She reluctantly nodded and then slumped further down the wall.

Lee Jordan's Bunker

Lee was staring at his equipment hoping his friend would arrive soon. He knew it was a risk for him to even join him on the scandalous broadcast, but his friend had been adamant about being on.

The boy turned at the sound of shuffling feet at his door. He knew if it was someone he trusted they knew what to do to get the door open. He heard his wards shift and he knew he was no longer alone in his bunker.

A tall ginger appeared, shuffling around slowly. Lee stood and the two clapped each other on the back before sitting in front of the equipment.

 _"Have you heard anything? Granger, any friendly sightings, or rumors of any kind?"_ Lee asked.

Fred shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. _"They're not dead or else it would be celebrated openly. That's the best I can hope for at this point."_

 _"Those three are resourceful and they stick together, trouble or peace. Hell, as polar opposites as Ron and Hermione are, they clash but they always fix it somehow. We have to believe they can do whatever it is they're doing,"_ Lee encouraged and Fred shook his head in agreement.

Lee handed Fred his equipment, eyeing him carefully. He motioned for him to be quiet, and Fred complied. The dark-skinned boy flipped his gauges and switches, launching the broadcast.

 _"We apologise for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which is due to a number of house-calls in our area by those charming 'Death Eaters'. But now, we're back! So, let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We'd like to refer to him as 'Chief Death Eater''. And here to give us his views on some of the more insane rumours circulating about him, I'd like to introduce our new correspondent, 'Rodent'!"_ Lee announced.

Fred scoffed, _"I'm not being 'Rodent'! I told you, I want to be, 'Rapier'."_

Lee smirked, _"Oh alright, 'Rapier'! Could you tell our listeners the various stories you've heard about the Chief Death Eater?"_

 _"Yes I can. As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice climate of panic! Mind you, if all alleged sightings of him are genuine, there must be nineteen You-Know-Whos running around!"_ Fred said confidently.

 _"Which suits him of course, the air of mystery creates more terror than actually showing himself,"_ Lee added.

 _"Agreed. So people, let's try and calm it down a bit, things are bad enough without inventing stuff! For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill you with a single glance from his eyes. That's a Basilisk, listeners! One simple test: check whether the thing that's glaring at you has legs: if it has, it's safe to look. Although, if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do,"_ Fred warned.

 _"Well, thank you for that update, 'Rodent'!"_ Lee said.

 _"Rapier,"_ Fred corrected him.

Lee bit back a smirk, " _And don't forget to tune in again listeners, for more stories, tales, updates, and advice. In the meantime-"_

 _"Stay safe!"_ Fred continued.

 _"And support Harry Potter!"_ Lee urged his audience.

The switches were flipped and the broadcast was ended. They made sure the evidence was completely locked away and warded. Fred stood against the wall, lost in thought.

 _"Thanks for the information. Poor community was scared from all those outrageous rumors and no one is going to openly challenge a death eater in public right now. This broadcast is one of the few lines of defense we still have,"_ Lee said.

 _"Do you think they listen? I'm not sure if they managed to nab a wireless? Just wonder if they know we support them as "openly"…if you can call this openly…as possible,"_ Fred pondered.

 _"If they have it, your brother probably broadcasts it so they know if any us are snatched or missing. Latest sightings and whatnots. Plus, she probably will be comforted to hear your voice,"_ Lee reasoned.

Fred laughed, _"I probably sound like a prick worried about nothing but his latest shag. Truth is, we never even got there. She was different…funny how an agreement of being fake lovers turned us into a couple of real…somethings."_

 _"Come on, let's go join the Order and get this meeting over with. You know we have stations tonight,"_ Lee said.

Fred moved from his spot and step up to the floo powder jar. He watched Lee disappear into the green smoke, headed to his childhood home. He pinched himself a small amount, called his destination, and whirled through the green flames.

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged! It helps me edit and think of things I may have neglected. Chapter Eleven is in progress.**

Recordings come from Potterwatch Broadcasts found on Harry Potter Wiki. Thought they would be good to include.

 **Chapter Eight of "Last Granger Standing" is up and Chapter Nine will be started tonight. And for the love of God, don't get worried about canon stuff with stories. It's fanfiction. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

A/N: This takes place weeks into the Hunt. The locket has it's manipulative claws into Ron.

Guest reviewers are awesome sauce! I left out a key detail (XP) and they found it for me. :) It is fixed, Guest! Thanks! 3

 **Thank you to HPFremione21, abishop47, I was BOTWP, Sassystarbuck09, VoiletBuckbeak, and flame55 for the reviews. :)**

Chapter Eleven: Betrayals of the Heart

Ron sat at the dock of his home, enjoying the lap of the water and the fresh air. He could hear his family going about the kitchen and playing pranks on each other. He felt so at home at the loud, chaotic Burrow.

A hand touched his, and he looked up to find Ginny with two stolen biscuits. He smiled brightly at her and gratefully took one. She took a seat beside him on the dock, staring off into the skyline. He had forgotten how much she had grown up from the terrified little girl she once was. She no longer squeaked in front of Harry, no longer wore her hair in pigtails, no longer wore stockings and mary jane's. She also wasn't the fragile little girl that was once possessed by the Voldemort and forced to open a chamber of horrors and unleash a great snake upon the castle. She was almost grown at sixteen-years-old and she was every bit as fiery as the rest of them. When had she grown up?

 _"Mum, says she's making my favorite for dinner. So, I need make sure I give her an extra kiss before dinner,"_ Ginny said quietly.

 _"What's the occasion?"_ Ron asked.

 _"She wants to show me how much she loves me, I guess,"_ Ginny shrugged.

 _"How long before dinner?"_ Ron asked.

 _"Few minutes, it was almost done when I nicked these."_

Ron stood and tried to grab her hand, but his sister seemed to float away. Her image disappeared and so did the biscuit she had just given him. Ron shook his head and wondered if he had just dreamt about her or if he was just lost in thought.

He made his way to the kitchen and found his family circling his sister, doting on her. When he walked in the room, he heard the snickers.

 _"Oh my baby girl, how we were so blessed to finally get you,"_ Molly cried, making sure Ginny received a generous helping of potatoes.

Everyone took their seats quickly and Ron scanned for his usual seat and found it missing. His place setting was absent, as well.

 _"Everyone here?"_ someone asked.

Ron looked to find the biggest prat of them all, Percy. His older brother was sitting smugly with the family he had abandoned when Harry announced Voldemort was back.

 _"What the hell?"_ Ron said, but no one paid him any attention.

Arthur looked to Percy, nodding. _"Yes, son, everyone is here. All six are accounted for."_

Ron stared at his father, disbelieving what he had heard. Surely, this was a prank and they were all in on it.

 _"What about the other one?"_ Charlie asked, disgust playing on his face.

 _"Since when is Charlie home?"_ Ron yelled.

 _"Who cares? The glutton isn't here and it's one less mouth to feed and more for us,"_ George said harshly.

Ron's brow furrowed. This wasn't right.

A burning sensation was running through body and into his head. He held his ears and cringed at the unwelcomed feelings coursing through him.

 _"Well…well…see how they do not care for you? See how they prefer the sister that followed and how they can easily erase you from their lives."_

Ron shook his head violently, denying the cruel voice's statement.

 _"No, why would your mother and father have another child after you, when they struggled so much as it was. They wanted the daughter other generations before them had been denied and your mother was so proud the day that red headed girl was brought into the world. She stopped for a reason and that reason was not you, you fool. Your mother stopped when she was truly happy with her children."_

Ron shook his head more vigorously, trying to toss out the scene before him and voices in his head. His family was carrying on without him and acting as though his absence meant nothing. His parents welcomed Percy back into the home.

 _"No….no, you're wrong. This isn't real,"_ Ron tried.

 _"Such a sad, little fool. Such a worthless nothing, nothing compared to Harry Potter, nothing compared to a muggleborn that possesses intellect and power stronger than some purebloods. What a disgrace you are?"_ The voice cackled maniacally, cutting into Ron's soul even more.

 _"No, no, we're different, but we're worth the same."_

The voice laughed even more cruelly than usual.

 _"Worth the same? The two 'friends' with you have fooled you, you silly, worthless child,"_ the voice sneered.

 _"Fuck off!"_ Ron snapped.

 _"They go off and you find them close to each other all the time. This is becoming more and more common as the "hunt" you supposedly help with goes on. When was the last time they or you found something of worth? When was the last time they had a break through? How often do you find them alone, whispering?"_

 _"They are discussing-"_ Ron tried.

 _"-their relationship that they have fooled you with. See how she intimately interacts with him. She curls up in his chair and comforts him. He compliments her perfume. Your brother is nothing to her. Your sister is nothing to him. They just needed credibility and they were easy, expendable targets,"_ the voice seethed.

It laughed, then continued, _"Of course, who can blame them? Who would want to be romantically involved with a poor, blood-traitorous pauper when Harry Potter was an option? Who would no one suspect for being so conniving? Your family was just a temporary steppingstone, and your 'friends' are twisting the bottom of their boots on the love and loyalty your family has offered."_

" _Hermione is too good and Harry is not that cruel, no!"_ Ron screamed.

The cruel cackles continued. And the scene changed to a forest, birds flying over his head. Ron twisted around quickly, trying to figure out where he was. He recognized nothing.

Soft mumbles could be heard to his left. He carefully stepped towards the sound to investigate the source and realized the mumbles were voices he had grown to know. He stepped nearer and heard the unmistakable voice of Hermione speaking in rushed tones. He drew nearer still, trying to see who she could be talking with.

The scene before him made his heart drop and whither. Hermione was pinned to a tree, mumbling rapidly into the black, untidy hair of his other best mate. Harry was joined with her in the most intimate way and she was gripping his neck and shirt, clearly enjoying the pleasure of the boy inside her. Harry was held her to the tree and had one of her shapely legs hooked on his hip. His thrusts were driving into her at record pace and his mouth was latched onto her neck and collarbone. His other hand was fondling her exposed breast, causing pleasured sounds to echo through the forest.

Ron watched as Hermione came undone, moaning her lover's name into the sky. The betrayal and disregard for his family seemed to be the furthest thing from their minds.

 _"This is a regular occurrence for them. He goes for a hunt and is gone for too long and she looks for him. Or the roles switch, but the result is the same. Such passion. Such fire,"_ the voice echoed.

Ron watched in horror as his best mates, significant others of two of his siblings, snogged in their after-shag glow.

The scenes of them returning holding hands and the intimate chair sharing whirled in front of him. The cruel voice laughed, saying how thick he must have been to miss the signs. The hatred of the betrayal boiled inside of him, his faith shattered.

Gasping for breath, Ron sat up on his bunk covered in sweat from the visions of the locket. Still seething from the onslaught of the revelations, he sprung from his place when he heard the carefree sounds of his "friends" from the other room.

Storming through the tent, he rushed to find Harry spinning Hermione around, ignoring his entrance.

The scene reminded him of the vision the locket played for him, the truth. He took his deluminator and made the lights go out and return. It seemed to break the two lovers apart, as they turned to stare at the source.

Hermione and Harry (A few moments before Ron entered)

Hermione was exhausted and still trying to find a way to destroy the horcrux. It was a burden on them all, but she knew it drained Ron most of all. His state of mind was slipping and his injury was only serving to make him weaker.

Harry sat playing with his snitch, lost in thought. He occasionally, stared down at the Marauder's Map. Hermione knew exactly who he sought to see. He was desperately trying to reassure himself that Ginny was fine. He occasionally saw Lavender's dot and made a comment to Ron about it, but lately the bloke didn't seem phased by it.

Harry watched Hermione's features change abruptly. Instantly recognizing she was discovering something, he snatched his snitch and placed it in his pocket.

 _"How could I have missed it? Of course!"_ she cried. _"Harry, think about what destroyed Tom Riddle's diary."_

 _"A basilisk fang."_

 _"Exactly,"_ she said beaming.

Harry frowned at her, _"Hermione, do you know of any other ways of getting a fang of that sort. If you have basilisk in your pocket or a fang lying around, great. Otherwise…"_

 _"Harry, think about what the Sword of Gryffindor is."_

 _"Steel?"_

 _"It's goblin-made and takes on that which makes it stronger. When you killed the basilisk, what do you think happened to the sword?"_ Hermione questioned.

 _"It was stabbed through the roof of the mouth of the snake,"_ Harry said, not really seeing the point.

 _"And by doing so, it became impregnated by the basilisk venom. Harry, the sword is an option."_ Hermione was practically dancing in her seat.

 _"Hermione, the sword is missing, remember?"_

Hermione rose from her seat, dragging Harry with her. She was jumping repeatedly, excited for her long-overdue discovery.

 _"But we could find it. Track it down! We have an option to destroy the horcuxes, now. No more failed attempts with rocks, hexes, or jinxes."_

She seemed so happy, so Harry decided he would be happy with her. He snatched her up and began spinning around, making her giggle for the first time in such a miserable, long time.

The lights disappeared with a familiar sound and reappeared moments later. Hermione leapt from Harry's arms.

 _"Ron, you'll never-"_ Hermione tried.

 _"Oh yeah, I'm still here. A bit easy to forget, but I'm here,"_ Ron snarled.

Hermione took a step back and tried once more. _"We finally-"._

 _"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"_ Ron snarled at Harry.

 _"We haven't made as much progress as we had hoped, but we have found a solution. Now, we just need to find the location of the solution,"_ Harry defended.

Ron scoffed. _"Oh yeah, anything to extend 'the hunt'. We are no closer to finding another horcrux, than we are to finding the way to destroy this one. You don't know how it feels to fear for your family, waiting like sitting ducks for the Death Eaters to-"_

 _"Now, that's not fair-"_ Harry argued.

 _"No! You don't get to interrupt! You don't know how it feels! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"_ Ron roared.

Hermione was astonished and watched her two best friends scuffle after that comment. She cast a charm to separate them and found herself the subject of Ron's hate-filled stare.

 _"Just get out, then!"_ Harry roared, the hurt and pain evident in his eyes.

 _"Harry, no!"_ Hermione hissed.

 _"I'm leaving."_ Ron eyed Hermione, fury plaguing his features. _"Are you staying?"_

 _"We promised…I can't…"_ Hermione quaked.

 _"So, you do choose him, I see how it is."_ Ron twisted out of the tent, Hermione ran after him.

 _"Ronald, stop! It wasn't you. It was the locket. You would not be saying these things, if you hadn't been wearing it all day!"_ she reasoned.

He turned to her one last time, pains stricken eyes stared her down.

 _"How could you do this to him? How could you play him for a fool? We warned you about his past! I guess we should have warned him of you being the slag, instead!"_ Ron screamed angrily.

 _"You think…no, Ron…that's nothing,"_ Hermione tried to argue, but her voice seemed to have disappeared.

 _"Go back to your lover, Granger. My brother and sister will be just fine without the extra baggage!"_ He flung the locket at her and twisted into the air, apparating away.

Hermione screamed for him, but watched as his presence disappeared and she fell to her knees in anguish.

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged! It helps me edit and think of things I may have neglected. Chapter Twelve (Meanwhile) is in progress.**

 **Chapter Nine of "Last Granger Standing" is still in progress.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. I started back to work and my classroom was completely disorganized. The life of a teacher begins once more, lol. My other story, Last Granger Standing will also be updated hopefully today.

 **Thank you accioteacups, Alessandra.12, Super MKatR, ScarletProphecy14, filmdork, VioletBuckbeak, HPFremione21, and Guest (whoever you are) for the reviews.**

 **Lots of people have added this story to their alerts and lists. Thanks a million, awesome sauce thank yous!**

Chapter Twelve: Struggles of the Heart

Bill stood at the window, staring at the waves crashing into the beach below. His wife sat on the rocks, a shawl over her fair skin and silver, blonde hair. He hated that his wife had been forced into seclusion, forced to become nothing more than a quiet housewife, forced to hide her heritage…Fleur deserved so much better.

He left the cottage door open, and slowly made his way to the spot beside his wife.

Fleur was a beautiful creature with an astonishing talent to turn her most beautiful traits against a wizard for her own gain or become the darkest nightmare of those who dared to oppose her.

He remembered how she had reacted to him not being a complete drone around her at the beginning of her employment at Gringotts. She was failing miserably at her entry-level duties and the goblins treated her harshly, especially around the clientele. The wizards fawned over her and drooled, far from helpful for the French maiden. Bill took her under his wing and helped her learn and adapt faster than any other recruit.

In the beginning of the arrangement, Fleur was often noted to have a perplexed look on her face. Bill finally had enough and confronted her about it. The memory of that day was one of the best of his life.

Flashback

 _"Ms. Delacour, why do you have such a lost expression after so many weeks? Have you learned nothing from my training? Are simply following orders and not comprehending and/or memorizing the details?"_

The silver-haired creature blinked rapidly, laughed, and cleared her throat. _"Mr. Weazley, you are ze only wizard I have encountered that iz not fawning over me. You're not afraid to speak with me, train me properly, and zertainly are not trying to drool upon my blouze."_

Bill roared with laughter, confessing, _"The wizards you have previously been dealing with have no restraint. You are absolutely, bloody gorgeous and, no doubt, your heritage plays a part of the 'allure' you possess. However, you came here to work and improve your English. If you wanted to be fawned over, you would have stayed in France and married a nice older wizard with money to spare and waited for the oaf to die to collect the riches. Your cousins are rumored to be behaving as such, anyways."_

Fleur bit her lip, ashamed to hear that her cousins were creating a name for themselves even here. Bill noticed the flush creep up her neck.

 _"I should not have said that. Your cousins have a reputation, but no one likes the behavior of their family thrown at them in discussions. Forget I mentioned it, eh?"_

Fleur nodded and followed him to his office. He handed her the next list of vaults and oddities.

 _"My family has their fair share of reputations, so do not think you are the only one with 'interesting' relatives,"_ Bill said.

 _"You mean your brozher being best fr…friends with 'Arry Potter?"_

Bill snorted, _"Precisely. My little brother being friends with the boy with a rather large target complicates things. As I remember it, Ronald seemed quite taken with you according to my brother, Charlie."_

 _"Oui, the poor dear waz not az focused az 'iz brozher in that respect."_

 _"Ms. Delacour, you will find some rich wizard that will give you all the treasures your heart desires. Will power is meant for those who have no business plucking the gems from the Earth,"_ Bill said. The last bit almost a whisper.

Fleur laughed, _"If I wanted rich, I'd be in France planning a wedding to a stiff like you said. I do not care for money. I care for those with passion, respect, and heart. Will power is a bonus with my species."_

Bill smiled mischievously at her and leaned over the desk. _"The lucky sod will never know the temptress is coming, eh? Care to share the name of the poor soul?"_

 _"Poor soul would have to want to be tempted first, Mr. Weazley,"_ Fleur teased.

 _"Ms. Delacour, no wizard would refuse the temptress, especially you."_

Fleur smiled brilliantly, gathered her papers, and nodded before leaving. Bill sat back down and started his own share of the securities.

After a few moments of working, a slip of paper flew from under the door and swirled to his desk. The elegant writing was familiar to him after so many weeks, so its owner was not the shock. The surprise was the message.

 _Dinner? 8 tonight? –Fleur_

End of Flashback

Since that dinner, Bill had proposed, been mauled by werewolf, gotten married, and then had been forced to hide his beloved wife from the eyes of all who would seek to use her bloodline as a weapon.

He held her close, watching the waves crash into the sea. Breathing in her scent, he stroked her shoulder gently. She was growing restless and her family was on the run. Bill sought information as best he could, but the rumors were long gone and no one dared speak of their whereabouts any longer.

 _"Fleur, I'm sure they are safe, somewhere far away."_

She nodded against him and sighed.

 _"I need to go look for more supplies. It shouldn't take me long, so I'll return before dark,"_ Bill whispered.

Fleur stood and nodded, before slowly making her way inside. He redid the enchantments and traps, leaving his wife the best defense she could have at the moment.

With a pop he was gone and reappeared outside of the market. He did his best not to show his face near any magic communities. It led to interrogations and uncomfortable, rehearsed lies. It was better to lay low and keep the safe house up.

He gathered his supplies and paid the merchants there. As he was leaving, Bill felt as if he was being watched, possibly followed. He remained calm and weaved in and out of the other shoppers and down unnecessary alleys. The footsteps behind him became clearer once he reached the back alley.

Bill turned a corner and waited. Once the steps got close enough, he dropped his supplies and shoved the stalker to the brick wall.

Snarling in the face of the accused, he produced his wand with an obliviation spell at the tip of his tongue. Until he took the face, the freckles, long, unkempt ginger hair, and blue eyes of his baby brother. He was filthy, underfed, severely weak, and looked to have suffered a run in with snatchers.

Bill gritted his teeth and forced his wand to the base of Ron's neck, his other hand braced against his throat column, threatening to strangle him. Bill right knee pressed against his brother's hip, holding him firmly to the wall.

 _"What does Ginny call Fleur behind her back?"_ Bill snarled with a guttural growl towards the end.

 _"Phlegm,"_ Ron replied.

Bill released him, only to be flipped against the wall himself. His brother's wand dug dangerously into his artery.

 _"What position was Ginny allowed to play during Quidditch matches when we were younger?"_

Bill snorted, _"Ginny never played with us. Found out she stole our brooms and flew in secret."_

Ron released Bill and immediately looked to the ground. Bill searched for signs of Hermione and Harry. When he found none, he looked at his brother completely confused.

Ron's features distorted and resembled a mix of a shame and despair. His eyes would no longer meet his older brother's.

 _"Alone?"_

After a few seconds, he took pity on his sibling and nodded towards the discarded supplies. They piled the goods in their arms and Bill instructed Ron to hold on to him. With a pop, they apparated to Shell Cottage.

Fleur rushed from the house, fussing about the state Ron was in. Bill allowed his brother to be taken in and cared for, knowing his answers would come soon enough.

Later that night, Ron appeared in the den of the small cottage. Bill watched his brother slump in his seat. Fleur left the brothers alone, throwing a knowing glance at her husband.

Bill listened as his baby brother confessed his betrayal of his best mates, his shame, and what he had endured right before finding spotting Bill in the market.

The older wizard was furious at the young man before him. He had disgraced his family name and turned his back on his friends. He was outraged to hear of the brutality his brother endured before finding him and the fact that he looked far too underfed and shriveled, compared to his features and build at the wedding.

 _"I accused her of being a slag,"_ Ron whispered, almost inaudibly.

Bill looked at his brother, _"Who?"_

 _"Hermione."_

 _"Why would you consider your best friend, the girlfriend of your brother, a slag?"_ Bill questioned.

 _"This…object…we had got inside of my head, fucked with my mind and thoughts, made me dream…things. Eventually, it became harder to come out of the fog of it all and it convinced me that she was fucking Harry. Made perfect sense when I was upset and pissed off. I left her standing there, pleading with me to come back to the tent, called her a whore, and told her I was going to let Fred know she was worthless baggage he should gladly lose,"_ Ron replied, horrified at his own words.

 _"Fred would skin you alive if he ever heard you say her name and slag within five minutes of each other. You can stay here and recuperate. However, you are to find a way back to them as fast as possible and I expect you to make this right. Do not worry about others knowing you are here. Your presence is a secret, unless I find out you have completely abandoned them. Then mum will get the first owl I can find. Understood?"_

Ron nodded, staring at his feet.

Weeks Later

Weeks passed and his ideas seemed to fail even more miserably with each try. He lost hope and resigned himself to a letter to his mother. His deluminator was being flipped open and shut, flickering the lights in the small room. The motion seemed to mirror his weak sense of loyalty in his mind.

 _"Ron, don't,"_ a voice whispered.

He looked around his small room, but saw no one at the door or window.

Ron sighed and sunk himself back into the mattress. _"Great! Now, I'm hearing things,"_ he groaned.

Moments passed and Ron rolled onto his side, setting the deluminator on the bedside stand.

 _"Ron, please…"_ the voice whispered once more.

He once again shot from his bed, searching for the mysterious person. No one was around. Fleur and Bill were asleep.

 _"Please, don't do it,"_ the voice begged.

Ron spun around the room, searching for the person. He stopped when he saw the deluminator lighting up. It appeared to be brighter than normal, so he picked it up.

 _"Ron, come back."_

His eyes became the size of saucers and his jaw went slack. The voice was emitting from the deluminator and it wasn't just any voice. Once he focused his mind, he realized it was Hermione's.

Hesistantly, he gingerly clicked the contraption open, releasing a ball of light. The strange sphere floated towards him, still echoing his name. Ron reached out to touch it and it sped into his chest. Instinctively, he trusted the odd magic and closed his eyes.

The pull at his navel was harsher than normal and he felt the whirling sensation whip through him. He landed with a thud in the middle of a dark forest. He noticed the snow and quiet of the trees.

 _"Well, this blasted thing must know something,"_ Ron reasoned.

The tall ginger scanned the forest for any signs of his friends. When no obvious signs presented themselves, he carefully walked through the leaf-littered paths.

After hours of walking, he looked up to see the faint whisper of a ghost. It couldn't have been a ghost, though. The way it moved, spoke more of a patronus. He looked more closely at the animal spirit and recognized it as a deer.

 _"Harry's patronus! It must be!"_

Ron scurried to follow the spirit through the dark, damp paths. He came to a lake, ice over and seemingly forgotten. He casted a confused look towards the spirit that had led him to this location.

It was starring forward at a point across from them.

Ron followed the animal's gaze and watched in horror as an underfed, dark haired boy dove into the lake.

He ran and slid across the lake and watched as passing glimpses of his friend appeared under the ice. He was struggling with the locket. It appeared to be strangling him. Ron dove into the icy water, without a second thought.

The frigid water hit him like a knife against his skin. He swam with all of his might, reaching his friend and pulling him back towards the icy exit. He swam as fast as he could with Harry in tow.

The locket still struggled against the two boys and burned brightly against the dark water. Ron caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of his eye and snatched it away from him friend's grasp.

Pushing the frozen boy through the icy hole, Ron helped Harry reach the surface. Ron struggled with the metal piece Harry was so desperate to retrieve from the lake, but made his exit safely, as well.

Sputtering water and struggling to assess himself, Harry threw the locket down onto the ground and watched it writhe and burn the snow. The wizard looked to his rescuer to find the tall ginger, gasping for breath and holding the prize at his side.

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged! It helps me edit and think of things I may have neglected. Chapter 13 will be started and up by this weekend.**

 **Chapter Nine of "Last Granger Standing" is still in progress.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. Work is crazy and I just got a moment to myself.

 **Thanks for the reviews and adds! Y'all are awesome sauce!**

 **Warning! Malfoy Manor! That is all...**

Chapter Thirteen: Torturous Nightmare

Ron's return meant alot to the two abandoned friends. Harry was readily willing to accept his return and apology and press on. Hermione was wary of him and only conversed on an as needed basis. She was heartbroken her supposed "friend" had lashed out at her in such a way, and did not fully comprehend how he managed to return. She periodically quizzed the poor man on private moments and conversations to make sure it wasn't a well-rehearsed imposter. Random checks of his meager belongings were done to ensure he wasn't hiding stored potions and she carefully watched his wand and all of his casts.

His explanation had made her feel confused about everything. She could not shake the feeling that Dumbledore had foreseen his abandonment and feared it would repeat itself.

The weeks wore on and the findings became more abundant. The trio visited Xenophilius Lovegood's home to learn more about the strange symbol they kept seeing repeated appearances of. The trip was educational, but also a costly mistake.

Loud explosions quaked the house and death eaters swarmed the area. The terrified, mournful father had betrayed Harry Potter in hopes to save his only family. The three friends haphazardly apparated away, only to be within the clutches of snatchers. The sneering faces beaming done menacingly on their prey.

Try as they might, their abduction occurred and Hermione's worst fears became evident at the house. They were to be presented at Malfoy Manor and Harry's life hung on the words of his face enemy from school. She struggled against the holds of her captor and Ron lunged away from his brute, but they seemed far too strong. Draco surprised her and baffled her some when he said he could not quite tell if it was Harry Potter with a guarantee.

The most terrifying, murderous witch on Voldemort's side, Bellatrix, appeared and began toying with Hermione. The younger witch held her pride and refused to speak.

The snatchers brought forth a bundle found among the belongings of the trio, and it was unwrapped unceremoniously and almost clattered to the floor.

 _"Impossible….Imposs…IMPOSSIBLE! How did you get it? Who broke into my- no matter. Put the boys in the dungeon and call him. We know this one if the Granger whore, so it's a fair bet this is the filthy trio. We're going to have a nice chat! GIRL TO GIRL!"_ Bellatrix screeched out.

Ron openly fought against his jailer and pleaded, _"No…me! Take me instead!"_

Bellatrix's vile cackles filled the hall. _"Oh I'll come get you, dearie. Once this one had outlasted her use and she's being given to the dogs as a play thing, you know…until they're hungry."_

Hermione struggled against her captor as she was forcefully drug across the large room. More gathered around the witness the interrogation of Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, and Muggleborn Extraordinaire.

The brute released her as she stood in front of Bellatrix and she watched as a simple nod from the evil bitch was followed by a sickening blow to the back of her head. She collapsed on the ground, disoriented and nauseous. Her eyes could not focus and her hearing seemed to be a muddled echo. A painful yank of her hair landed her on her back. Bellatrix straddled her with the same malicious expression, yet somehow Hermione could tell a certain darkness clouded the older witches eyes now. It was death itself.

 _"How did you get into my VAULT?"_

Hermione remained silent and stared at her interrogators face.

 _"HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT, YOU FILTHY BITCH?"_ The witch's question was punctuated by a severe blow to her stomach.

Her expression never faltered, yet Hermione released a small grunt from the pain.

Cackles from the depths of hell emitted from the demon straddling her. With a raised wand, Bellatrix stood.

 _"This one wants to play. Well, let the games begin. CRUCIO!"_

Shock waves convulsing through her body, shot pain to every nerve and organ. Hermione bit her lip harshly and endured the electricity painfully ripping her apart on the inside. The pain subsided and the she resisted the tremors that threatened to take over.

 _"Now you stupid mudblood, shall we try this again? How did you get into my VAULT?"_

Hermione opened her mouth, much to the protest of her raw throat. _"We have never been there."_

A swift kick to her kick delivered to her abdomen, forced Hermione to curl into the fetal position. She was sure she had broken a few ribs and the blinding pain made her gag.

 _"What else did you take? WHAT ELSE DID YOU STEAL FROM ME, FILTH!_

 _"We haven't-",_ Hermione pleaded.

 _"LIES! CRUCIO!"_

Her body seized and her skin became too hot. She felt her insides electrocuting her repeatedly and failed to hold back her shrieks of pain. Her nightmarish cries filled the hall and the dungeon. Her tiny form continued to writhe in pain and the cackles of her torturer invaded her pain stricken mind.

This cycle repeated itself a dozen times, leaving Hermione in a pool of her own bile and blood. Barely awake and grasping to life, she stuck to her tale.

 _"Fine, you filthy little bitch! We will see if you talk, now. Hold her down boys! If this doesn't work, Fenrir gets her to do as he pleases."_

The battered witch barely registered being forced further to the ground and her sleeves being torn open. The glint of a dagger not even enough to pique her notice, until the dark, blindingly pain returned. She wailed and struggled as the first cut pierced her flesh. Still the forceful hands bound her to the ground and she screamed to no avail to be rescued from her living hell.

The pain never receded, even after she was released and the knife was wrenched from the wound. She barely focused her sight enough to see that vile word carved into her arm like a piece of wood. The cuts deepening themselves and produced a mixture of blood and dark magic that oozes from it in pools.

 _"We are done with her! Bring me the bloody traitor."_

Flashes of bright jets flew overhead and a struggle ensued around her. She continued to stare at her open wound, her shame. The fighting stopped immediately once she was forced to a standing position with the cursed blade to her throat.

Bellatrix slide the blade across Hermione's throat, causing a thing trickle of blood to appear on her neck.

 _"Put the wands down, children. This lovely girl would surely like to be alive during Fenrir's pleasure time. Surely, you wouldn't want to deprive her of that."_

Hermione saw the blurry images of red, black, and blonde hair stand before her. She couldn't quite place the blonde hair, but she knew her boys were attempting her rescue. She could surely hold out for that.

All conversations halted as the squeaking release and fall of a chandelier caused the groups to disperse and Hermione was yanked into the lanky arms of a certain ginger as they slid across the large room.

The voice of Dobby filled her ears and she felt the tug of apparition whip her into oblivion.

Hermione thudded unconscious on the sand and Ron held her tightly to him, tears staining his face and her blood pooling on to his tattering shirt and pants.

 _"Bill! BILLLLLL!"_ Ron screamed desperately.

Harry helped a weak Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander to their feet and discovered the goblin kneeling over the limp, empty form of Dobby. Luna knelt down and scooped the brave creature into her arms and placed his form in Harry's arms.

 _"BIILLLL! FLEUR!"_ Ron continued to scream. He remained frozen on the sand with the limp, almost lifeless body of his best friend.

Bill appeared at his door at the cottage, and sprinted down the beach. Fleur was on his heels.

 _"Bloody fuck! Hand Hermione to me! Fleur go get your potions and bandages. The rest of you come out of the open, get inside NOW!"_ The older brother hastily took Hermione away and ran up the embankment.

Luna led Harry inside and sat beside him as he silently mourned his faithful friend and the potential loss of a girl he considered his sister.

Fleur was locked inside a private room, trying with all of her might to keep Hermione alive. The poor witch seized through her treatments and Ron stayed by her side until ushered out.

Her cuts, bruises, blood, vomit, and tears etched into his memory. Her screams of terror and absolute pain echoing inside of his head. He had failed. He failed to keep her safe. Fred would blood murder him! The once resilient witch, now tremored and seized randomly on the bed. She bled profusely and barely whimpered a sound, much less a scream. Fleur was biting her lip, fighting tears as she worked tirelessly to save the girl's life.

 _"How?"_ Bill whispered, his voice cracking.

 _"We got snatched after… a clue about something. It was a trap! We tried to get out, but they were waiting for us, ambushed us really. I tried to get them take me instead, but they wouldn't and shoved us down in the dungeon. We have something that they want. Something important. She fought off the screams and took the initial blows, but after a while, her cries and shrieks of pain echoed everywhere,"_ Ron explained, his voice barely above a whisper.

 _"Who?"_ Bill interrogated.

 _"Bellatrix Lestrange. Mad bitch offered Hermione to Fenrir fucking Greyback! We got her out before that, but still not in time to save her from this. Dobby is the reason we're alive and now… Fred's never going to forgive this!"_

 _"BILL! More ice, now!"_ shrieked Fleur.

Bill swiftly summoned more ice and reentered the closed room.

He reappeared an hour later, dripping sweat and covered in more blood.

 _"How many times was she hit?"_ questioned Bill.

 _"I don't know…She screamed for hours."_ Ron winced.

Luna shifted in her seat, and lifted her weary head. _"At least twelve cruciatus. Her screams reached a certain pitch during those."_

Bill visibly sagged at this realization. He slowly nodded his head.

 _"Will she make it?"_ Harry asked, not even to bother his tears.

 _"I…she's..."_ Bill struggled with his words. In truth, the brittle shell Fleur was trying so hard to save should have been dead and long gone. The fact that the child was indeed grasping onto life still was remarkable.

 _"That kid is a fighter."_ He snatched his bag, and made his way to the door. " _Don't leave this house. Don't make any major decisions. I'll be back as soon as possible."_

Three Days Later- Shell Cottage

Nightmares of jets of green lightning filled the terrified mind of the weak girl. She still seized at times, but for the most part, her symptoms had subsided. Pain was still evident on her tear stricken face as she scrunched her eyes and grimaced in her fitful rest.

Fleur watched over her dutifully. The poor witch was a fighter, yet she could decide at any moment that death was easier and welcome it with open arms.

No signs of the poor girl waking had presented themselves since their bloodied, screaming arrival. Fleur would have taken the shell of the once bossy bookworm as a corpse, had she not seen the faintest movement in her chest as the child struggled to breathe.

Stripped of anything binding, the girl was only dressed in a flowy nightgown. Her big hair combed out and spanning the pillow.

Fleur watched the girl's face carefully, and noticed the slightest flutter of lashes. If she hadn't been watching so closely before, she would have thought it was another dream or sleep cycle. This flutter was different. It meant the poor child would wake soon.

 _"Bill!"_ Fleur called for her husband.

He came to the door and noticed the girl struggling to come out of her sleepy state. He quickly shot down the hall, another set of footsteps replacing his.

Hermione's POV

The terror and darkness was going away. The fog was still there and I struggled to open my eyes. Once open, I still couldn't get them to focus correctly. Beside me stood a tall slender person with flowing silver hair.

 _"Fl-Fleur…"_ my voice cracked.

 _"Shhh…Et'z alright,"_ her hand tenderly stroking my own.

A flash of red was at my side suddenly. I was sure Bill had not cut his long hair and still wore a ponytail, so I relaxed and sighed. The blurred image of the figure knelt beside my bed.

 _"Ron, thank Merlin! Are you and Harry ok?"_ I asked hurriedly.

The red headed figured laughed an all too familiar chuckle, and his hand began to stroke my face and thread his fingers through my hair.

 _"I assure you my brother and Harry are fine. Everyone is safe for now,"_ the tender voice promised.

Tears welled up in my eyes and a sob escaped my throat. _"Fred… I'm so sorry. I should've been stronger. I've missed you so much!"_

 _"Oh, my love! Shhhh…"_ Fred soothed her.

He sat on the bed, picked my fragile, aching frame up, and placed me in his lap. I curled into him, clinging to him as if he could float away. My Fred was here! I was ragged, exposed, vulnerable, and sobbing into his chest, and yet he was here holding me and whispering to in my ears.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! Chapter Fourteen will be up soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: I apologize for the delay. This chapter has some Fremione present. Slight smut...Enjoy!_

 _Thanks for the reviews! :)_

Chapter 14: Tender Promises

After the trio arrived and Bill left

Bill landed shakily at his Aunt Muriel's home. His family waited inside the cottage, hidden away after the discovery that the Golden Trio was found and taken captive. Ginny was a target and multiple failed attempts were committed to abduct his beautiful, yet brilliantly stupid and courageous sister.

Slowly, he made his way to the door.

 _"How am I to tell them those Harry and Ron and three others are safe within my home? What do I say to Fred about how Hermione, the one girl he is either a brilliant and dedicated actor with or is madly in love with...his fragile, brilliant Mia is possibly dead by morning?"_ Bill thought darkly.

He knocked hesitantly on the door and was met by the end of his father's wand. Within an instant, Bill was slammed into the wall and his father shoved the wand harshly into his jugular.

 _"Why are you here? Your wife is unprotected and left vulnerable. Surely, you are not so daft to leave-"_ Arthur began to snarl at his son.

 _"Lightning has struck! Crimson curls rest peacefully during the storm,"_ Bill interrupted.

Arthur roughly shoved Bill inside the cottage. His family was seated among the fireplace. He noticed the girl from his wedding, blonde curls and puffy eyes. She searched his face and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

 _"Repeat what you said outside!"_ Arthur ordered his eldest boy.

 _"Lightning has struck! Crimson curls rest peacefully during the storm,"_ Bill shakily recited once more.

His mother stood timidly and placed her clasped hands onto her chest and sighed heavily. _"Oh thank goodness, they're alright."_

Bill let his gaze falter once more, and his mother became teary eyed quickly.

 _"Bill, what is it? Tell us!"_ Molly urged.

 _"Harry is fine, exhausted, half-starved, but fine. Ron is the same. They managed to rescue Luna, Ollivander, and some kid I don't recognize...Dean Thomas,"_ Bill informed them.

Fred sat absorbing all the information, and watched his brothers weary gaze. He waited patiently for news on Hermione and when her condition was skipped, Fred became anxious.

 _"What about Hermione?"_ the blonde haired girl asked.

Bill shifted uncomfortably, and reiterated, _"Harry and Ron are exhausted, very hungry, and resting. The three captives are bruised and shaken, but will heal soon enough."_

Fred waited for Hermione's condition, but when it was once more skipped or avoided, he slammed his fist down on the chair. This action earned him a harsh glare from his Aunt Muriel, which he ignored, while his stare bore into his brother.

 _"Where is she?"_ Fred finally croaked.

 _"Hermione...she...umm..."_ the eldest brother lost his voice, and his gaze dropped to the floor.

 _"What's wrong? What's wrong with Hermione?"_ Ginny demanded. Tears were streaming down her face.

 _"I need you to come with me to the cottage, Fred,"_ Bill shakily stated.

 _"Not until you tell me if she's dead. I refuse to show up and claim her corpse if I do not know beforehand,"_ Fred said.

 _"I cannot promise she lives past tonight,"_ Bill confessed.

George let his head drop into his hands and clenched his fists until his knuckles became white. His twin stared at their oldest brother, but his eyes were glazed, as if he was staring straight through him. Arthur and Molly held onto each other tighter, as Molly whispered rapidly. Lavender visibly paled even more and brought her knees to her chest. Ginny watched Fred slowly stand, joy absent from his eyes, the most defeated slump to his shoulders.

Everyone watched as Fred drug himself to the side of brother.

Molly tearfully sniffed and rushed to Fred. She grasped him firmly and made sure his gaze met her own.

 _"Now you listen to me, Fred Weasley. That girl needs you to be there, no matter the outcome of tonight. Leave nothing unsaid."_

Fred nodded and hugged his mother tightly. Once she was released, the two brothers were gone with a pop.

* * *

After Hermione Awoke

Fred watched her every move. She was so close to death, before she fought her way back to the living...back to him. He kept replaying her words to him. How could she apologize for something that was done to her? Did she honestly think he was mad that she held her own against the bitch, Lestrange?

Hermione's slow recovery frustrated her, but the pace alarmed Fred for different reasons. She was pushing herself to get well...stronger. Did the stubborn witch not understand the strain her body was subjected to? Did she not comprehend the harsh, vile abuse she had endured? It was a miracle her mind was not gone. This brilliant woman still fought through her migraines and pains to force her friends into planning their next move in hushed voices. He was not privy to the plans, in case they failed.

Fred argued once with her and remained quiet since. She argued fiercely saying, _"I am not a child, Fred. I am stronger than this."_

It all changed one night. Her facade broke and it broke him inside to hear her whimpers from inside the loo.

Fred was slumped outside the tiny bathroom, listening to her sob quietly. He knew she was in the bath, possibly trying to use the sounds of the running tap as a decoy. Bill passed him and eyed him strangely. Seeing his brother slouched on the floor outside of the very room a young witch bathed in brought him concern.

 _"Fred, she'll have your bullocks if you're being the slightest bit of a prat. Creeping is the same as being a prat, dear brother,"_ Bill whispered.

 _"She has a wall up around her. The night you brought me here...she was so frail. She could've given into the temptation and taken death's promising hand. She stuck it out, though. The stubborn woman actually survived the unthinkable and made me the happiest, yet terrified wizard. I asked her to stay hidden with me. I am terrified I will actually lose her next time. She got pissed immediately. Screamed at me, before leaving me in a room with raw magic disrupting the whole room,"_ Fred explained.

 _"So waiting outside in the hallway while the witch you fancy bathes will repair it?"_ Bill asked.

 _"Not exactly, but it helps to be closer and know how she's honestly coping."_

Bill sighed, _"Ah...well, I find that sometimes witches just want us with them. No protection...just companionship."_

 _"So...what? Don't wait out here, instead go in and invade her privacy? She'd hex my bullocks off at first glance,"_ Fred grimaced.

Bill smirked, " _Granger might be more understanding of your intent than you think."_

The older brother continued down the hall and entered his bedroom, leaving Fred alone in the house.

The young man stood quietly and whispered a prayer for his bits, before turning the door knob and slipping through the door. He turned and clicked it shut, locking the door and casting a silencing charm to give her more privacy.

A quiet gasp sounded behind him, making Fred turn to notice a tiny witch curled up in the tub. The tap was long since turned off, no new drips emitting from the faucet. His beautiful witch held her knees to her chest, trembling when the water was obviously not chilled.

Fred turned slowly, his hands held up in a display of innocence. _"Easy, love. No mischief. No tricks."_

Hermione eyes blinked up at him and then she rested her forehead on her knees, hiding her despairing evidence from him.

 _"Mia, sweetheart. I never meant to insult your ability. I am just worried. I never want to be that close to losing those I love again. Please, believe me,"_ Fred begged her.

When she remained silent, he moved to the side of the tub and crouched bedside the edge. _"Sweetheart..."_

Hermione slowly laid her hand on the side of the tub, while keeping her knee strategically placed. Fred had to admire this witch's modesty. He took her hand gingerly and stroked it lovingly in soothing circles.

 _"Mia, my stubborn, brilliant love, I need you to look at me."_

Her face peaked up momentarily, revealing her red eyes and puffy, flushed cheeks. Fred frowned at her, and stood.

 _"Scoot up a bit."_

Hermione's eyes grew and she gasped, _"What?"_

 _"Scoot up a bit. I'm getting in...trousers on. So no fear, love."_

 _"That's hardly proper,"_ she argued.

 _"Propriety be damned. My girl is upset and I want to comfort her. Hands around shoulders only,"_ he countered.

Hermione sighed, then scooted towards the middle of the tub. " _Alright, then. You may take your pants off, but keep your boxers on. You won't feel so heavy."_

Fred flashed her a winning smile and stripped himself of his pants. Hermione's gaze faltered and her blush crept up her neck.

Slipping behind her carefully, he placed his knees on either side of her. As promised, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, but he did not allow her to sit rigidly in front of him. Fred gently led her back against his chest and placed his lips sweetly against her neck. The water in the tub rose higher, in danger of slopping over the rim.

 _"Sometimes I think I hinder our cause,"_ she said raspily.

Fred wrapped her tighter and held her closer. _"Sweetheart, you are one of my reasons for fighting. Not just your rights as per your blood status, to hell with that nonsense. You are my light, a part of my pride, an extension of myself."_

Hermione stole a glance at him, then swiftly turned in his lap to face him. Water washed over the side of the tub, flooding the tiled floor below. Fred worked hard to keep his gaze above the shoulders, knowing full well his lover just revealed herself...her delicate, naked form. He saw something flash in her eyes, and the next moment her lips were on his own.

Softly the kiss flowed tenderly, her hands twisting wonderfully into his blazing locks. He hungrily entered her welcoming mouth, tasting her properly for the first time in almost a year. She was his drug, his addiction, his failed scheme. How could this much care, love, fire, spirit come from a scheme to make his brother jealous? He could not envision his life without this woman at his side. Hermione was the very air he breathed. She was his poison of choice and he happily surrendered himself to delightful death.

His hands trailed her shoulders, running along her shoulder blades. He was careful not to brush her beautiful breasts, fearing she would become frightened and place her walls up higher than before. He was allowing her to set the pace of this unexpected affair.

Hermione gripped him by his shirt and tugged him forcefully forward. He followed her lead and she swapped to the opposite side of the tub, his body hovering dangerously close and alert.

 _"Mia..."_ he tried.

 _"Shut up,"_ she ordered, and proceeded to capture his lips once more.

The kisses were deep, exploratory, and longingly hungry. He gripped the side of the tub to keep his hands from exploring of their own accord. However, Hermione took his hand and placed it on her breast, before pulling him closer. Fred began to knead her perfect flesh, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. Her moans were lost to his mouth, but her bucking hips spoke volumes. Her hand danced across his chest, teasing him, before traveling down to his boxers and hesitating at his growing desire.

Alarms sounded off in his brain! He would be hexing himself at a later point for denying her this, but she was not healed enough. Fleur had revealed to him a lot of Hermione's internal damage was directed towards her core...her reproductive system. He was instructed to give her 3 months of recovery before attempting anything. If Hermione grasped him, his will power would demolish itself and he would give in. He would never forgive himself if he caused her more harm, no matter how angry she was at the rejection.

He swiftly pulled back and grasped her hand, shaking his head no. He saw the betrayal cross her features and she withdrew into her position from before.

 _"Mia...I could hurt you. I'm not saying I don't want to...Merlin knows I do! But we need to wait a bit longer. Once I know I will harm you, I'll make love to you for days, weeks, and survive on pepper-up potions, tea, and sandwiches. I just..."_ his voice faltered and he watched a tear roll down her perfect face.

 _"Promise that it's not because of my inexperience? Promise?"_ she questioned him.

 _"Hermione Jean Granger, you are by far the only witch I have a desire for. For Merlin's sake, my desire is pretty clear if your gaze ventured down. But I have more than one head, and this one up here tells me I need to focus on your recovery a bit more. You'll be exhausted from our activities soon enough, love."_

Hermione smirked and curled into his lap once more, this time on her side. He leaned back against the swooping end and relaxed, allowing her to sink into him. The two lovers held each other until she fell asleep against his steady frame.

Fred carefully carried her out of the tub, dried her and himself with a charm, and summoned her robe Fleur graciously gave her. Once she was decent and in his arms once more, he took her to her bed, placing her beneath the covers snugly. Even though it was considerably warm, she still grew cold easily and would shiver violently at the slightest breeze.

Satisfied that she was okay, he tried to leave. Her hand grasped his and she sleepily looked to him and whispered one word, _"Stay."_

Gently, he slipped into her bed and snuggled into her form. His right arm looped around her, holding her to his chest and lacing his fingers with hers. She sighed happily and fell back asleep. Fred awoke the next morning to find her gone, Harry and Ron with her. A note was on the pillow instructing him to get the graduated D.A. members banded together.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing, Mia."_

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! The Battle is next! Stay tuned. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: I apologize for the delay. Field trips and lovely things like report cards happened._

 **Warning! Maulings and character death! :(**

 _Thanks for the reviews! :)_

Chapter Fifteen: Battle of Will and Hearts

Fred searched and found as many alumni as he could. He knew the fight would determine the outcome of their world. He was not blind to the fact that this battle would end with Harry, the young, loved, adopted brother of the Weasleys, dead or triumphant. Even if the vile monster perished, Harry's life could go with him. The wizard was just seventeen, warring against a dark master that brought fear into the lives of all that opposed and stood beside him.

He wanted so much to grab his witch and place her out of harm's way, but to do so would be an even greater insult to her than being a slave to pureblood supremacist. No, he must do this task...his very world depended on it...on them.

* * *

Her face...her beautiful infuriating face. She was here and surrounded by D.A. members while Harry stumbled through his impromptu speech...this kid may be the Chosen One, but he possessed no Chosen Charisma. Rumors whispered around about the trio arriving on a dragon.

 _"HA! A dragon! My Mia rode a dragon...must be some crossed wires,"_ Fred thought.

As the D.A. split up, each went to their post to defend what was home to so many...their world. Graduated members that had the option to join The Order were assigned a position by the aurors present on the grounds. Somehow Fred and George snagged a position in one of the towers. Passing glances and silent messages of courage and promises of what the new world would mean, the twins readied themselves for the fight of their lives.

Through the chaos of it all, he lost sight of her and panicked. George gripped him and sent him a knowing look, so he readjusted his focus. His witch was more than capable than most beyond her years and she was accompanied by some of the best Hogwarts had passed through. He had to believe she would survive this night, claim her rightful place in their world, and be there for him to smother with heated snogs when the smoke cleared. His anxiety ultimately forced away, he prayed she was in the capable care of his brother.

Professor McGonagall set forth spells and enchantments to protect the home and beacon of hope for so many of their kind. He stood admiring the power and brilliance of the display. The older witch certainly still had her flair for the dramatic.

* * *

In the thick of the battle, casted flashes of hexes and shields filled the halls, and then the unthinkable happened...Percy joked. The stiff, stuffy, serious, boring, bookish, older brother joked. Fred laughed and his focus broke for a fraction of a moment. His mistake noticed by his assailant, Fred had no time to react properly. Hexed back, his head crashing, cracking sickeningly against the wall. The world spun and rumbled a bit around him. A screech of grief, anger, and love echoed in the distance as the first of many large portions of the wall rained down around him.

Fred's POV

A stabbing, sharp pain ripped through my chest from the hex. Breathing became the chore of my very being. My head panged from the bloody wall and I possessed no time, nor awareness, to deflect the crucio that sent fire through my veins. The piece of shit, worthless, coward actually got me!

 _"C'mon, Freddie, get the hell up and give that bastard the hell he has coming!"_ I urged myself.

My surroundings registered in slow motions, everything exaggerated and blurred. It took a moment to register that blonde curls smothered me and a well-casted shield rose above us. My vision quickly faded and I lost consciousness as the angel above me battled alongside Percy.

* * *

Greyback

 _"So much blood! So much delicious, sweet, beautiful play things! All for my pack to pick, play, amuse themselves, and destroy!"_ Greyback mused.

A fierce little witch with blonde curls fought with a group of fiery haired weaklings.

Greyback sniffed the air. _"She'll do quite nicely,"_ he whispered and began to stalk his prey.

He watched as the girl helped haul away an injured wizard and run towards another corridor. He stealthily followed in the shadows, snapping the necks of any that he came across. His blood thirst called for her, her blood sent him into a frenzy, and he watched as she courageously battled another death eater on a flight of steps. The two disappeared inside a room, but the this room opened into a balcony of sorts. Greyback slid into the shadows and waited, his wold torn between tearing the girl apart savagely or making her an unwillingly bitch of his pack. Both options simply made his mouth water.

 _"Decisions...decisions,"_ he growled hungrily, salivating over the thought of his current hunt.

To his gruesome fortune, the Death Eater was able to disarm the delectable creature and she wrestled for her life on the balcony. The cruel opponent stunned the child, blonde curls flaring with a sharp intake of breath. The fragile prey was pushed to her demise and landed with a sickening thud on the stone floor below. Greyback sneered and licked his lips, crouching into the perfect stance. Pouncing on his prey, he watched as her frightened as registered his presence.

 _"Your scent is addictive, pet. I think I shall be greedy and keep your blood and life for myself,"_ he growled at the frightened witch.

She struggled to fend him off, but her fall broke her legs and her upper body was pinned by the vile monster that stood over her. She screamed out as his eyes flashed, his teeth barring at her. He began to inhale her intoxicating essence and grazed her neck with his front teeth.

 _"Looks like the wold likes to play with his food,"_ a nearby Death Eater joked, before dueling off some pesky students.

The girl began to sob uncontrollably, _"Please, please...no. I beg of you."_

The alpha cackled cruelly above the girl and proceeded to sink his teeth into her shoulder. Blood curdling screams filled the hall as he ripped into the pale flesh and tore into the damaged muscle.

Thundering steps bounded towards the prey and predator. A harsh hex was cast, ripping him from his meal. He turned to see the mudblood he had desired simply weeks before, heaving before him. Her wand in her grasp level with his eye slits.

 _"Take Lavender and go! Just go!"_ she bellowed at her friend.

The lanky ginger sobbed as he gathered the blood drenched form and bolted down the hallway. The witch held her ground!

The monster chuckled and stood up once more. _"Shall we tango once more?"_ he asked.

 _"Go to hell!"_ she roared viciously.

Hexes flew from her wand, dashing into the sturdy werewolf. He bounded for her as she turned and darted out into the opening. He only realized his mistake once he heard the screech and thundering rattle oft he castle roof.

A menacing dragon stood above him, bowing its head closer. It opened its fiery jaws and screeched once more before coating the nearby courtyard with flames. The alpha screamed as the flames melted his skin and his insides boiled into nothingness. The mudblood he had been pursuing had vanished.

* * *

Normal POV

Hermione stayed pressed against the cold stone wall of the castle as the tall ginger instructed her to follow his every move. 3 dragons roamed the courtyard, setting it a blaze and flinging the Death Eaters across to their demise. Her breathing was heaving into her savior's chest. Never had she been more terrified, yet thankful to see Charlie Weasley.

Charlie had two of his friends bring the best tamed dragons to aid in the war efforts. His camp was still safely hidden in Romania, but he grew uneasy as communication with his family halted. He convinced his team to send their best to aid in the fight. He thought it would wonderful if Norberta saw her old home once more. The Norwegian Ridgeback was fierce and highly protective of those she recognized.

Placing a kiss to her head, Charlie snatched Hermione with him as he whistled for Norberta fly above them as the made their way back into the castle walls. Once Charlie and Hermione were inside, the magnificent creature would perch itself on to the tower and continue protecting its "nest".

The two of them ran until they reached the Great Hall. The Death Eaters had retreated once the arrival of the dragons halted and defeated their advances. An eerie warning bounded through the halls. A call for the very person they could not sacrifice in this fight...in this war.

Hermione saw the raven haired boy step away. Red rimmed eyes beneath broken glasses. His clothes torn and bloodied. Ron was pleading with him unashamedly to stay. She ran until she engulfed her best friend in bone crushing embrace.

 _"Please, don't. I'll go with you,"_ she pleaded.

 _"I think you known for a while why it has to be me. Figured it out without much effort once all the pieces lined up, eh?"_ he muffled into her hair.

Ron stood by silently crying at the sacrifice before him. Harry forced the young witch to release him and turned away towards the forest.

Tears blurred her vision as Ron led her towards the horde of flaming hair along the floor. It wasn't until she was closer that she saw her worst nightmare.

She began to scream and scrambled to move closer to his still form. His lifeless form. Fred was pale and covered with blood. Ron struggled with her until they hit the floor. He restrained her cries into his shoulder.

 _"He can't be! No...please tell me, NO!"_ she screamed.

 _"They're trying everything to keep him here. I promise you, Mione,"_ he assured her.

 _"Lavender... Where is she?"_ she asked, frantically searching for the injured girl.

 _"Tonks is trying everything she can to keep her alive. Lost a lot of blood. Her family won't let me near her. Says I caused her pain,"_ Ron said bitterly.

 _"Professor Lupin? Where is he?"_ she choked out.

 _"Took a killing curse for Tonks. She is basically forcing herself to stay focused. Fleur is with her to make sure she doesn't go into shock,"_ he explained sullenly.

 _"She should be with him...she needs to-"_ Hermione began.

 _"I need to stay busy. If I stop, I might turn my bloody wand on myself. I have Teddy at home and he-...Remus's son will know of him and I am determined to make it home so our son has at least one parent,"_ Tonks broke in.

The once lively witch, sat before everyone drenched in blood, hair laying flat and depressingly mousy brown. The auror floated once more towards the Brown family, ignoring the stabbing glares they threw at the Weasley family.

The call was made for us to appear outside. The limp body of sacrifice made was carried by a blubbering half-giant, more father to some students than most knew. Hagrid cared deeply for the students and the mental abuse it took to hold the lifeless form of Harry Potter, the only child of Lily and James, was excruciating to watch.

As Voldemort, reeking of confidence, made his speech, Neville fought for our side. Placing a valiant speech to all of us, making sure they knew that the spirit and fight Harry possessed was inside of them all. They only had to harness it. In one swift moment, he withdrew the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat, pledging his spirit. The crowd was entranced by the young wizard's speech and barely noticed the twitch in the form held by Hagrid. Harry Potter once presumed dead, rolled onto the stone courtyard and began firing hexes as the crowd of Order members cheered and the Death Eaters began to disappear like the cowards they were. The fight was not over...it was just a new chapter with one less horcrux.

* * *

Hours Later (We all know what happened...)

Hermione knelt down beside the still form of the fragile man. His body fighting with every breath to stay among the living. Lavender had long since been transported to St. Mungo's. Fred was one of the ones Madame Pomfrey was apprehensive to move. His brain was one wrong motion away from never repairing. Ron struggled in the corner to hold in his grief and pain over being cut from Lavender's recovery process. George sat beside Hermione, starring blankly at his twin, silently praying this was a poorly timed prank.

Charlie and his team were rounding the dragons for transport and avoiding questions from Kingsley. He was not pleased to see the creatures away from the reserve, but had to admit their appearance aided in the efforts. Hagrid was over the moon, laughing like a small child as he took pictures with Norberta. Harry sat while Molly fussed over his appearance and smothered him with love.

Hermione felt the gentle brush of a hand on her shoulder. Fleur stood behind her with a sympathetic expression donned. The St. Mungo's staff was here to transport Fred out. She watched with a heavy heart as they took his body and levitated is carefully, while his neck and head were heavily supported. Tears filled her eyes as the two apparated away with the love of her life. Molly was gripping Arthur and crying heavily into his chest. Ginny gripped mine and George's arms, both offering and getting support in return.

We had no answers to their recovery. We had no survival rates to cling to. Lavender had been savagely mauled by a monster and Fred was slammed into a stone wall, suffered brain damage, and suffered a cruciatus in the process. We could only cling to our will and hope with all of our heart they would survive.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! None of my stories are on hiatus!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: I was able to return this to you much quicker than I thought.  
_

 _Thanks for the reviews! :)_

Chapter 16: Someday...Somehow

The cold, starkness of the white-washed walls became even even more unbearable as the hours wore on. The florescent lights buzzed, agitating those pacing in the waiting room. Hermione sat, slumped against the wall. Her eyes, unblinking, swollen, staring blankly ahead. The only person able to elicit a response from her was Fleur. She would whisper lowly to make sure the young witch wasn't succumbing to shock from the night's events. Her only responses to the questions were short one or two word replies or nods. Fleur understood the position and heartache the woman suffered. Fred and Lavender's situations frightened them all and she felt deja vu coming from Bill's attack just a few years prior.

Harry sat staring at Ginny, roaming his eyes over her cuts and bruises. Her long red hair was matted with grime and blood, but she was whole. He had prayed she would survive the night and be there if he, in fact, defeated and lived to tell the tale. His heart was swelling, yet splitting in two, over the current circumstances. He wanted nothing more than to find a bit of privacy and let her know how much he had truly missed her. The split second kiss during the battle was not enough to calm the beast within his chest aching for her to be his again...if she wanted him after her family once again suffered by his indirect hands.

Ginny currently sat with Dennis Creevey, almost cradling the boy as he cried for his older brother. The Creevey family had not known their older son, Colin, had snuck out to join the battle and lost his life in the process. She had not been terribly close to the boy, but they had been in the same year and he had been one of the few that did not shy away from her after first year. In fact, he had wanted to be closer to her since she knew Harry personally. Harry felt guilty over the younger wizard's death and adverted his eyes from the scene.

Ron was almost catatonic. Andromeda Tonks was attempting to speak with him, but he was anxious about Lavender's recovery options. Her family barred him from knowing any pertinent information and glared coldly in his direction. He seemed almost like a defeated child, pacing, yanking his hair up, muttering to reassurances to himself. Lavender and him had been a very physical couple, indeed. However, he was too far gone with this witch. She was his and he had tried to protect her, but wasn't able to be with her at the battle. Percy proudly bragged about her coming to Fred's rescue when he was unable to block the later blows of the crumbling wall. Her fall and attack had been the price, but he knew she was brilliant witch and the mediwitches would do the best they could to keep her alive.

The staff remained away from him for the most part during the first several hours, but after Andromeda watched the wizard essentially pace a trench into the tiled floor, she used her maiden name and frightened the staff into feeding her details and updates after any changes were recorded for the poor witch. She despised her maiden name, but it had its uses. Ron was eternally grateful, but his motions ceased once it was announced that Lavender's parents were signing some papers to stop the medications.

Tonks tried to calm him and convince him that it was a good thing. Maybe it meant she was responding well and would be released to her parents. However, all hopes for this utopia shattered once Mrs. Brown barged in the room.

Her hands gripping her hand bag firmly, she screeched, _"I just came to say this is your fault! My daughter should have never dated you! Worthless, the lot of you! She was far too beautiful, should've been with nice boy from higher society, but she fell for the ginger boy with no money and poor taste in company! My little girl is a deformed monster now! She shouldn't have to suffer this fate, so we are pulling out. We signed the papers that we want her to pass naturally. Let the venom from the wolf murder her or the wounds end her. It is a better fate than my daughter walking around with those hideous reminders of her once beautiful self."_

Molly gasped. _"Surely, you do not intend to allow your child to die."_

 _"My daughter died the moment that demon touched her,"_ Mrs. Brown cried.

The woman turned to leave, but Ron stood and moved quickly across the room to block her leave.

 _"Don't do this. Please, I will leave everything and she will never see me again. Just don't let her die in such agony. The only thing keeping her from screaming bloody murder are those potions and charms,"_ he pleaded desperately.

" _The papers are signed. We will be planning the services. I trust you won't have the gall to show your face!"_ she seethed.

Charlie stood up and snarled, _"And if we get an injunction?"_

Mrs. Brown glared at the dragon keeper and snorted. _"Try if you must."_

Shoving past the young man in front of her, the frigid mother made her leave.

Ron's features twisted, his face quickly changing from red, purple, and ghostly white. His large hands grasped his locks and takes down his face. Charlie hesitantly approached the grieving man, Tonks watching his every move. Ron turned quickly and punched a violent hole in the wall beside him. Bits of plaster and wood splintered out. The vacant chairs sailed through the air and crashed in a broken heap across the room. Charlie darted and restrained his brother, rocking as the younger wizards anger dissolved into tears and whimpers.

 _"We will find King. We will get the injunction and she will recover at the Burrow with the rest of the family. Lavender risked everything to fight with us and saved Fred from further harm. We will not abandon her, I promise. Ron, we will bring her home,"_ Charlie pledged.

Arthur waved his wand, sent the patronus, and then watched tearfully as His youngest son struggled unashamedly with the torrent of emotions boiling over.

Kingsley arrived almost immediately and Arthur informed him of the current danger to Lavender's life. A tiny, agitated goblin stood impatiently at his side. The Weasley family waited for Kingsley to decide if the favor was worth the trouble, the muffled whimpers of Ron echoed in the background.

 _"This is Grumphkun. He has handled legal affairs and monetary issues for me before. I brought him along with me, been a great help in the recent events. He will help with the process, but I will get those papers overturned and have her back on the potions and spells she will most definitely need before long,"_ he said.

Kingsley strode out, Grumphkun walking stiffly behind him. The hours of waiting trudged by slowly, filled with the slow realization that the poor patient in question was becoming more alert without the aid of the healing magic. Her screams of anguish echoed the halls. Her pleas for her family ignored, the staff barred from helping her. Ron was rocking, his father's arm slung over his back.

Suddenly, the wails slowed and quieted. Ron listened for her whimpers, soft cries, anything...but nothing came. He feared the worst and the breath inside choked him violently. His only solace, was the the rushed presence of Kingsley and the goblin.

 _"We managed to overturn the papers and her family has been barred from the decisions based on the evidence that she could fully recover and love a normal life with the aid of potions and therapy. The only issue at hand is the medical bills. Her treatment is quite expensive,"_ explained the auror.

" _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,"_ whispered a raspy voice from the corner.

Kingsley was startled by the new voice, his eyes finding the depressed wizard staring at him intently.

 _"George..."_

 _"The bird is bloody annoyingly bubbly at times, but she makes him happy. Ron loves her and she risked her neck more than once for someone in this family. She's been abandoned by her family. So, our company is paying for her entire therapy, medications, hospital stay, whatever Lavender needs."_

The young man summoned a quill and parchment from the table by the door, quickly scrawled our his Gringott's information, and stumbled towards to the stunned auror.

 _"Make sure she has everything done by the book. I expect that girl upstairs recovering while the ghoul drives her insane. Ronniekins needs a bit of fun, eh?"_ George attempted.

Kingsley nodded to Grumphkun and the goblin took the information out towards the front desk to be filed. George sat with his head in his hands. His twin was still being observed for signs of life. All sorts of magic flowing around him in a private room. Hermione waited for word, barely letting her presence known. Her silence worried him. He knew they both loved him deeply, yet differently.

The head mediwitch barged in, hair frizzed, eyes showing serious signs of exhaustion, and chest heaving. " _I trust you are the family and friends of Fred Weasley."_

Molly and Arthur stood immediately. George watched as Hermione remained seated, eyes shut, tears slowly freely down her cheeks. He quickly sat beside her and grasped her in his, watching as her breath halted, waiting for the update.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, your son suffered trauma to the head and a cruciatus curse to the chest and several minor wounds from unknown he's a he likely acquired in the battle. We have had our best healers working on him for hours, and have repaired any open wounds and broken bones. The good news is that he has brain activity. The bad news is that he has yet to wake. We fear he may have slipped into a coma. I am sorry. My staff and I are doing everything we can to heal your son, but the task is quite taxing and we are running out of ideas. If he does not wake soon, I fear we may have to allow him to stay in the coma and let his brain repair itself. The body is not rejecting our magic, but our magic is showing no signs of benefiting your son."_ The witch paused and caught her breath. _"I must get back. I will let you know if anything should change."_

Molly slumped back to her seat, holding a hand tight to her chest. She tried to cling to the good news, but the coma threat hung like an anvil over her son's very life. The fates certainly held his life thread within their hands. Arthur sighed and shot a glance at his son and Hermione. He noticed Angelina take Hermione's free hand and stroke the younger witch's hair. The family must give Fred more time to heal...time, patience and hope. The latter of which was slipping through their very grasp.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the dust ridden, abandoned store window. This place sent a pang of grief directly to her heart, but she had promised to help George and Angelina get the shop running once more. The joke shop was not the only business in the repair process along Diagon Alley. She only hoped that with the help of the entire Weasley clan she wouldn't have to be within these very walls long.

Hesitantly, she entered the door and watched as the family bustled casting cleaning and organizing charms. The merchandise worth restoring was in the back room, the rest was being banished and inventory checked off. She sighed heavily and went to her chore of checking the store room. It stored all of the spells, formulas, and potion lists for every product created and in experimentation before everything went to hell. The large room was trashed at first glimpse, but with a wave a single charm, the papers were sorted to one side, books to another and furniture left in their current place. The only odd detail of this room was the other occupant.

Long blond curls were carefully bound into a braid and spun into a bun. Her small frame standing in awe of the contents of the twins' store room.

 _"Lavender, what are you-"_

 _"Ron and I talked, or rather I told him and he listened, and we decided I need to get out of the house a bit and offer help. George saw to my recovery when the very woman that gave me life left me for dead. I owe the twins my life and this is their livelihood, so it only seems fair and proper,"_ she said matter-of-factually.

Hermione snorted at the girl. She recognized the stubborn streak of her former roommate and beamed at the girl's gratitude. _"Well, this room shouldn't take long with both of us. Let's get this over with."_

The two worked meticulously filing the papers, formulas, potions, product concepts, patents, and other contents. The furniture was charmed and scrubbed clean, repaired as needed, and replaced into their proper placement. The store room looked ready for opening day by the time the girls finished polishing the last mirror.

Lavender stopped in front of one of the small desks, smiling softly.

 _"What?"_ Hermione questioned.

 _"Fred has a picture of you on his desk from the Yule Ball. He must have taken it without your knowledge,"_ Lavender said.

Hermione peered over and noticed it was indeed a picture of her in the periwinkle dress robes from the dance. She was engaged in conversation with another student and smiling animatedly. She swiped the photo and held it to her chest, tears threatening to spill over. Lavender hugged her from the side and held for a moment, until she gasped as something caught her eye. She promptly turned the photo over allowing Hermione to see the messy script on the other side.

 ** _Someday...somehow._**

 ** _I'm going to make our world safe for you._**

Tears welled over and spilled on her cheeks unashamedly. He had once said he would have made a move for her if Ron hadn't been his little brother and he knew she was off limits. She had only half-believed the smooth talker and dismissed this as a flirtatious line for the most part. Sure, he had been amazing and she had fallen hard for the jokester and she had hoped he had returned her feelings genuinely. This photo was evidence of his devotion to her. Even in his absence, Fred still made her heart swell.

 _"Hey, the team said there's still hope. He can still pull through, Hermione,"_ she consoled the broken lover.

Sniffling, nodding, Hermione returned the picture to the desk and left the store room with Lavender. The rest of the family was gathering outside for dinner, but Hermione stayed behind. She knew her rightful place tonight, and she would need courage to enter the very territory that horrified her to no end. She must go, though, or else his memory and very being would become taboo to her and she refused to fear it any longer and she knew just the person to help gather her necessary courage.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I am currently helping two other users beta stories. Mine will not be updated until next weekend to make sure I can do them justice. Happy Reading, folks! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: I was able to return this to you much quicker than I thought.  
_

 _Thanks for the reviews! :) TaylorNReed, vbiggs03, MissLuxe, Anon, Lyrae Malfoy, cares 1970, LadyoftheNorthernLights, I was BOTWP, ScarletProphecy14, HPFremione2...love the reviews._

 ** _HOLY CRAP! Almost 300 followers and over 100 favorites! 3 Y'all are amazing!_**

 _Anon: I'm glad I can give you sense of nostalgia. :)_

Chapter Seventeen: Dawn of the New

Fred's Mind POV

The blank world vastly caged me like a stray, abandoned animal. I have long since given up escaping this shell of a place. The only comfort it provides are glimpses of my loved ones whispering to me...so far away only the murmur of echoes reach my ears.

I have lost concept of time. Has it been minutes? Days? Months? I am not sure, but this asylum is my worst nightmare. No bright colors, pastels, loud noises, or cheer to be experienced. It goes against my very nature to be in such a place.

Sporadic jarring pain fills my head and runs through every nerve I possess. I hear rushed voices and the cooling sensations of some spell wash over meme and my mind calms momentarily...and the cycle repeats. I wish for it to stop. I wish to be warm again. I wish for **her**.

Normal POV

Hermione stood outside of the Mental Ward on the Spell Damage floor of St. Mungo's. She was terrified, but her companion would provide her with every ounce of encouragement she would need...be it nice words and swift kick in the arse.

She notices him immediately. His tall, more confident form completely erasing the blubbering, round boy of the childhood. He took her roughly in a hard embrace, and bent low to her ear.

 _"Nev-"_

 _"Shh...now listen. Fred still has a functioning brain and good chance of coming back to you and his family and friends. I know it scares the bloody hell out of you, but the man needs you. No more hiding, no more cowering away from his current situation. C'mon, the brave Granger I grew up with in school is going to resurface if only in that room and hold that man's hand and pray for a finger to twitch or any breakthrough of any kind. Yeah?"_

Hermione nodded vigorously and gulped.

 _"We'll do this together. Scary, but this is not the end of you two. C'mon, Hermione,"_ he encouraged.

The two entered the ward and stopped at the receptionist desk. The mediwitch eyed them with much scrutiny, until the head mediwitch greeted them with open arms.

 _"Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom...such a late visit. I trust you are here to see Mr. Weasley. It is after hours, but I think I can allow you fifteen minutes. His vitals were just checked, no changes I'm afraid. Call me if you notice anything,"_ she said quietly.

haunting door. Neville gripped the handle firmly, ushering Hermione inside. The patient was under heavy spells of repair, nutrition, and constant vital checks. Hermione approached his bed, anxiety flowing off of her. Neville slumps into a chair by the door. He knew her greatest fear was losing Fred. Four weeks of witnessing her ghosting through the cleanup routines and the Burrow left her the shell of her once brilliant, passionate self. This very well might be the breakthrough against her impenetrable walls. Neville prayed for the twitch of fingers or flicker of an eyelid. A month of treatments, experiments, and empty promises from healers.

He recalled the glazed look of Hermione watching Lavender recover and Ron never seeming so happy. Nothing could have prepared her for the month of exhausting despair that a comatose lover could cause. He hoped with all of his magic that the jokester revived and was sound of mind and memory.

Hermione's eye flitted to the different spells roaming his body. His red hair much too long and spread out across the pillow like a halo. She didn't understand why she could withstand so may harsh hexes and curses, but his body essentially shut down after hitting wall, an unknown curse ripping into his chest, and falling debris crashing down upon him. An unexplained mystery of what coursed through his mind. Hermione was just grateful for Lavender's intervention, or else he could have been lost entirely.

 _"Freddie..."_ she whispered. _"Fred, I need you back. Keep fighting! Come back to me. I'm still researching and I'll never stop. Selfish, really. Thousands of other patients, and yet I am only researching your symptoms. Had this been anyone else, I would have left it to the healers. This is personal. It has been so long since that night at Shell Cottage. I need you here with me...with your family and friends."_ Hermione took a deep breath, and sniffed a bit.

She took his hand and smiled. _"Charlie is still here. Tonks was miserable pit of mourning after Remus. Their son was so small when we laid Remus to rest, so your brother stayed to help her. I have never seen such a soft side to him. He adores that tiny boy. Changes nappies, feeds him, bathes him, plays...Tonks is trying, but it's hard for to do everything and grieve. I honestly think he will remain home. Something about the way he looks at that baby catches you off guard. He's part of her...her son. NOt completely positive, but I think their feelings for each other were more than just platonic once upon a time."_

 _"Oh...we repaired the shop today. Lavender and I were in charge of your storeroom. Everything is in order for your grand reopening. All the supplies, records, furniture, and journals have been repaired and put in their proper place. I'm sure once your back, George and you will be on top again creating more frustrating smiles and joy. Mothers and victims, the like, will be throwing galleons your way with no complaints or nagging from me. He needs you here. He cannot possibly run the shop by himself."_

Her voice began to break and her fingers entwined with his. _"Freddie...I am so sorry. Sorry for not coming, for not being absolutely too weak to face this. I know I have been an inexcusably horrid girlfriend, but it was excruciating to watch you in such a state. I should have been more grateful to your condition. Tonks lost Remus. Ron almost lost Lavender. You are here, essentially. I should be thanking Merlin himself for at least give me and your family that." She took a shaky breath and continued, "I refuse for you to be a taboo. I know you're still here. You're trying to get back to me. I will be here waiting for you. It hasn't been said between us much, but I love you. Come home."_

Hermione held his hand tightly, forcing his fingers to mold to her own. Gingerly, she laid down on his chest and stared at his unshaven face. Until the colors of his charms and stasis spells began to transform and begin to dissipate. Neville shot up as spells lifted. They both knew his meant one of two things: Fred Weasley had overcome his condition and was waking up...or he was dead.

Neville tore out of the room seeking the Head Mediwitch. Hermione remained frozen in place, staring at her lover. Fred's chest slowly coming to a rest as the spells stopped manually providing for him. Tears ran uncontrollably, unashamedly down her face, she refused to believe this was the end. He wouldn't die on her now...not now.

The Head Mediwitch ran inside pushing Hermione aside. She performed a silent charm on his body, eyes focused entirely on her patient. The witch was muttering and having her quill jot down rapid notes of her actions.

Fred's Mind

 _"She's here. Bloody hell...she's here. My Mia. Godric, I love this woman! Okay...c'mon, Freddie. Move a finger! This suffocating white world needs to kick rocks..."_ I growled. _"C'mon dammit!"_

The empty world grew darker around him and he felt the flow of medicine cease in his veins. The world became pitch black and grew much colder and I lost the echoes of Hermione's voice.

 _"No...no...Please, not yet..."_ I desperately pleaded. _"I'm sorry, Mia. I love you."_

Normal POV

After several minutes of spells and failed attempts, the most beautiful raspy cough emitted from the groggy ginger man.

 _"Sir, can you hear me?"_ the mediwitch asked.

Fred nodded, blinking rapidly, before letting his eyes remain in thin slits. Hermione stifled her whimpers as she broke down by his bed.

 _"Can you tell me your full name and if anything hurts?"_ she pressed.

 _"Frederick Gideon Weasley and no,"_ he rasped.

Hermione gripped the bed to steady herself. He was awake and talking. Fred made it. She didn't lose him. The mediwitch nodded in her direction and sent a notification to the Weasleys.

 _"I'll return momentarily,. I need to gather some potions,"_ she quickly said and out the door she went.

Fred stared at the beautiful witch crying in front of him. Her hair was wild with emotional magic, her puffy eyes wide with tears streaking her features. He saw someone exit quietly to allow the two of them more privacy, but did not see who it was.

 _"Fred..."_ she whispered.

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smirk, before he started crying himself.

 _"Hermione,"_ he rasped.

Instantly, he felt her small form pounce o him, engulfing him in a hug of trembling fingers and thick curls. Her tears fell into his hair, as she muttered thank yous to no one in particular. He held her as her sobs shook her more violently. It had been too long in that wasteland of a limbo and her warmth and light were something he desperately missed. He knew this time had been her living hell...not knowing...no sense of closure.

 _"Mia, my beautiful brilliant witch,"_ he said softly.

She sighed heavily into his hair and said, _"Your family will here soon."_

 _"I don't give a damn. I have you, love. That's all need."_

She gripped him tighter and sniffed. _"Fred, I've mis-"_

The door burst open and the Weasleys filed in excitedly. Molly gripped her son's face and blubbering, _"Oooohhh...my baby, my baby, my Freddie."_

The mediwitch swiftly returned with a case of potions.

 _"I'd imagine after being unconscious for so long, your eyes are bit sensitive. I have this wonderful concoction to help your sight adjust. Your muscles will be quite loose and you may find you have lost some mobility. No damage was suffered by your spine, but you have been bed ridden for a month. This tends to make a person a bit clumsy. Have no fear, though. I have some potions for help your body maintain its strength to decrease the chance of collapsing. You mentioned earlier you had no pain, is that still true?_ " she inquired.

Fred shook his head, chuckling. _"I have no pain. Though I am tired of squinting. Could I have those potions, please?"_

She immediately administered the potions, while her quill automatically scribbled her notes in his file. She performed another analysis charm over his body and smiled as the magic dissolved with no transformations.

 _"I would like to keep him for the next twenty-four hours for observation. However, he seems to be perfectly fine given the circumstances,"_ she explained gleefully.

 _"Of course, anything. When we bring him home, I want him to be healthy and sound of mind. There has been too much trauma as of late,_ " Molly cried.

 _"He will be back and making explosions with experiments in no time, Mum,"_ George croaked, his eyes were red and his face was flushed. Hermione could see the evidence of tears that he was trying desperately to keep in.

 _"Well, I hate to call this reunion over...however, he needs rest and my staff needs to do their rounds,"_ she said regretfully.

Molly wiped tears from her flushed features, and sighed heavily. _"Of course, no matter. My baby boy will be home this time tomorrow. So much to plan and lovely dishes to prepare. All of Fred's favorites sweets and meats no doubt."_

Fred chuckled and held onto Hermione's trembling hand firmly. _"Go home, get rest. George and I will have the house in shambles in no time. I love you, guys!"_

The Weasleys and Neville each took a turn hugging and bidding him goodnight. Molly held him, borderline strangled him, before being pried off by Arthur and ushered through the door. Hermione took a step forward, stroking his face affectionately.

 _"I'll be home tomorrow, Love,"_ Fred whispered.

Hermione nodded and fought back the happiest tears of her existence. _"Freddie, don't ever leave me like that again."_

 _"Yes, ma'am. You'll have to think of a proper punishment, eh?"_ he joked.

 _"You have no idea, sweetheart."_ she replied mischievously.

He laughed, bring her lips to his own for a tender kiss. _"Go, before she comes back and hexes you out of here."_

Hermione kissed him once more and inched out of the door, keeping her eyes trained on him with every step taken. Neville smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with excitement for his friend. The mediwitch returned and shooed her towards the floo and made sure to watch as the two were engulfed within the green flames.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! Don't forget to read Last Granger Standing. New Chapters for both this and that will be up soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: YAY FOR WINTER BREAK!  
_

 _Thanks for the reviews! :)_

 _Guest reviwers:_

 _Guest: Sorry to scare you. Although I love my Freddie, I couldn't allow his comeback to be easy._

 _Nibbler: It made me super happy to read that I move you to tears. It lets me know this story is coming across very well._

 ** _HOLY CRAP! We exceededd 300 followers and over 100 favorites! Y'all are amazing!_**

 ** _A/N2: Small smut in the beginning. Enjoy!_**

Chapter Eighteen: Short-Lived Happiness

Fred ambled through the Burrow's kitchen door with his twin at his side. Dropping his bags, he instantly searched the room for her. Hermione was not able to come to the hospital, but he was told she was bustling around trying to make his childhood home sparkling and inviting. His mother was frantically wiping her hands on her tattered apron as she rushed to give him a crushing embrace. Tears raked down her raw cheeks and her smile stretched to her sparkling eyes. Fred fell into her arms, snuggling into her warmth. Who was he to deny his mother this, after he was so close to never being back here?

 _"My baby,"_ she cried, rubbing his shoulders affectionately.

He smiled at her, as she patted his cheek and led him to the living room. A Banner stretched across the room, sparkling with fairy lights. Lavender was a top a ladder fastening a set of streamers, while Ron seemed transfixed on the advantageous view he stood below.

Fred watched his mother roll her eyes and huff as she returned to the kitchen to finish the food. Smirking he leaned in quietly, as George muffled his enjoyment.

 _"So...Ronniekins, enjoying the view, eh little brother?"_ Fred quirked.

Ron's ears blazed red as he nodded his head slowly. _"Nice to see you, too."_

Lavender descended the ladder, kissed Ron on his cheek, and swatted Fred lightly on the arm. _"Hermione is upstairs in the shower. I'm sure she wouldn't object help to reach certain places."_

Fred laughed, then slowly made his way up the stairs.

He was about to knock on the door, when Hermione emerged dressed in jeans and a silky blouse. Her eyes lit up and she launched herself into his arms. Her lips met his hungrily molding to him.

 _"I'd wager there is no less than twenty minutes before preparations are done and we are expected to act like civil people. However, right now I'd love to be uncivilized behind the privacy of a door."_

Hermione flashed a mischievous smirk to him, slipping from his arms. Her wet curls cascading down her chest and back, she beckoned him to chase her. She scrambled up the stairs, flashing a wicked grin behind her as he followed his prey. The pair slipped into the twins old bedroom, Hermione silencing and locking the door as they went.

 _"Twenty minutes, eh?"_ she quipped.

 _"My bloody little minx, Mia"_ he growled playfully.

Gently, she tugged him closer, nipping at his lips. Fred quickly wrapped his fingers in her curls and crashed a heated kiss up her lips. Moans escaped his witch as he kissed, nipped, and whispered devotion against her flesh.

 _"How much longer is it until you're completely healed?"_ he asked cautiously.

Sex wasn't his priority, but he held fantasies of this witch that needed fulfilling.

 _"7 more weeks...unfortunately,"_ she gasped, as he began to suckling on her sweet spot below her ear.

Suddenly, Fred was shoved to the door, hands unbuckling his belt. His mouth still occupied, exploring every inch of the sweet taste that was Hermione Granger. Until, her quick fingers became brave, unzipped his jeans, and venturing into his boxers.

He grunted, and his kisses became more rough and demanding as she enveloped his penis gingerly.

 _"Mia..."_ he moaned.

 _"I almost lost you. I've missed you and an idle mind tends to fantasize. Fantasies are becoming more bothersome. Let me check one off, hmm?"_ she whispered seductively against his lips, stroking him the while.

 _"Love, who am I to deny you?"_ he answered huskily.

His eyes widened as his girlfriend dropped to her knees, pumping him as his hardened erection lengthened. His eyes stayed glued as Hermione took in his member, focusing on the technique and pleasured moans elicited from her partner. Her lips held a question, curiosity beamed in her eyes, her other hand teased his tip. She leaned in, swiftly swiping her tongue across the head, making grunts escape Fred's throat. He sucked in closed his eyes as she engulfed his manhood in her beautiful warm cavern. His mind became blank as the pure pleasure overtook him. She was a goddess and he would gladly spend the rest of his days doing her bidding.

A loud crash from downstairs, brought him out of his lust. Angry voices echoed up the winding stairs and more loud, shattering broke the couple from their private moment.

Hermione whispered a cleaning charm on her mouth, kissed him firmly, before unlocking the door to the chaos below.

Downstairs, Fred noticed his mother crying hysterically as a bound Bill was drug from his family home. Fleur was pleading for the auror to unbind him, asking for the supposed charges. Eventually, the man grew tired of began to ignore the witch's hysterics. She lost control of her emotions and her veela threatened to emerge. The auror noticed, and bound her, stating her intent to harm an official. Tears raked her fair features as her body shook uncontrollably.

 _"You have no cause to arrest my son!"_ Arthur bellowed.

 _"Sir, these papers will answer all of the questions you and your family may have. The short versions is this, we have been instructed to test and investigate all persons affected and infected by the werewolf gene, regardless of the severity. We currently have one more to take into custody: Lavender Brown. Aren't you housing said witch?"_

Arthur stuttered, helpless to protect his family from this madness.

Hermione swiftly went to Lavender, who was huddled behind Ron's protective hold.

 _"Lavender..."_ she tried.

The auror ripped her from Ron's grasp, binding her quickly. Ron's eyes flashed dangerously and Hermione grew more anxious.

 _"Now wait just a bloody minute! What has she or my brother done? They didn't ask to be mauled by that demon!"_ he roared.

The auror ignored him and drug a distraught Lavender from the only home she had left. Ron made to follow them, and the auror grew impatient. Hermione watched horrified as a spark lit from the auror's wand, so she inserted herself in front of her wandless friend. As the hex erupted, she countered with a shield.

The auror sneered her way, shoving his prisoner to the next auror. He strode dangerously close to her face, jabbing his wand underneath her chin and forcing her head back. She remained stone faced as his piercing gaze bore into her. Fred inched forward, but stopped when his father caught his gaze.

 _"You would do well to know your place, girl!"_ he snarled.

Ron's seethed above her and the auror sneered at her expression. _"Must be quite fiesty and a waste to defend such a boy. Count your stars, boy. Your girlfriend here saved your arse."_

A loud crack echoed across the house as Kingsley rushed in.

 _"Auror Shacklebolt, evening. All taken care of here."_ The auror nodded to Kingsley's furious expression.

The aurors disappearing with a resounding, sickening pop. Three family members taken into custody, leaving the family far from the joy they had held not even an hour before.

Kingsley slumped next to a shattered Molly, explaining it was a quick decision made out of the fear of Fenrir and his pack.

 _"No matter how I pleaded and told testimony over those on the list, they outnumbered my vote thanks to the hysteria. This stems from the few corrupt members of Wizengamot and the Ministry. I'm working to expose them, but it takes time, Molly."_

The matriarch collapsed into a chair, heartbroken by the turn of events, her husband instantly by her side.

Fred was currently watching Hermione trying to console Ron, who seemed to be in shaking. Her expression was pained as she watched her best friend battle with the loss of his girlfriend, brother, and sister-in-law. She made to touch his clenched fists, only to be snatched violently and pinned to the nearby wall, his eyes blind with anger and misery.

 _"R-r-ron..."_ the bushy haired witch whimpered.

Fred rushed over, restrained his little brother, and began to shuffle backwards with him in tow. Ron struggled against his hold until his elbow slipped free and he slammed it in his brother's jaw with a sickening crack. Fred knew he was not thinking clearly and merely pinned him firmly to the floor and held him until he stopped struggling. Pain flared around his jaw, rising into his head from the blow, but he kept his concentration on his brother's emotional pain. Eventually, his shakes of anger became broken sobs and Fred brought him into a hug. The two brothers stayed on the floor, as one unabashedly said to hell with pride in broken waves of misery.

The fire place roared to life as Charlie, Tonks, and Andromeda joined the despair. Tonks was clutching a blue teddy bear and limp blanket to her chest as her once vibrant turquoise locks hung in limp mousy-brown strands. Andromeda immediately sought out Kingsley as Charlie helped Tonks into a chair. Her void of life, as she traced the initials sewn into the stuffed animal in her lap.

* * *

One Week Later

Blinding pain ripped through every nerve and blood boiled in his ears as the migraine forced him from another fitful sleep. The symptoms had taken a day or two to take hold in his brain, and the mediwitches had little explanation or treatment that didn't consist the ginger wizard becoming addicted to pain potions and sleeping draughts. Fred writhed in his bed, eventually burying his face into the sweat-drenched pillow beneath him. He squirmed and grit his teeth, in efforts to remain silent as the pain coursed through his eyes and brain, streaming like fire in his neck.

Stress. They linked it to stress. Certain that his coma, recovery, and recent events being the leading cause. Thus, hindering his healing process. He wished for it to fade and allow him a night of rest. Fred had accepted these excuses and reasonings, knowing they knew nothing more and could not benefit him any longer.

His family was researching and George was collaborating with Neville in hopes of finding a miraculous herb concoction. Hermione buried herself in journals and notes, keeping track of his pains and mood swings. She was tryin to remain optimistic, but her frazzled demeanor spoke volumes, no matter how hard she tried to hide the effects of it from him. He watched his Mia spent every possible minute scribbling furiously on any available parchment and making any connections to the symptoms. She was beginning to crack, but she was determined to see him well. His witch loved him to a fault almost, but he was eternally grateful; but his outward expressions sometimes proved impatient and he would lash out from the pain.

Ronald, Tonks, and Fleur were the only ones not researching his treatments. Ron stayed locked inside of his room, awaiting any signs from the poured himself into the MLE scripts and case studies with the help of Percy. Tonks gazed at an empty bassinet, hollowed eyes desperately wanting a blue haired baby with a rattle to be babbling away to his mobile overhead. Fleur was sent back home to France. She was on house arrest with her family, until called for her trial date.

168 hours.

7 bloody days.

One week since a panic consumed the ministry and those effected by the werewolf gene, whether making the victim one or not.

He looked over in search of Hermione, but found her pillow untouched. He stood and steadied himself on the bedside table. He left his room in search of tea, but found himself staring at the sleeping form of his girlfriend curled into the comfort of the couch and a certain brother's lap. He looked at the gaunt features of his baby brother and noticed the ink stains across his finger tips. One hand braced his head as he slept, and the appeared to have been playing in the curl's of his companion.

The scattered texts papers, parchment, quills, and inkwells showed hours of research and discussion on his condition and the case to free his brother and Lavender.

Ron's face fell from his hand, jerking him awake. His lost expression found his brother and shifted a pillow under Hermione's head. He flicked his wand and tidied the papers into separate stacks based on content and closed the inkwells as Fred made a cup of tea.

Fred watched from the door way as Ron gently woke the sleeping girl and helped her gather her bearings in the early morning hour. Her face flushed as she realized where she had been sleeping and bit her lip out of mortification. Ron left the two downstairs and stumbled back to the isolated attic. Hermione joined Fred in the kitchen, warming herself a cup of tea. She leaned against the counter, consumed by her physical exhaustion. Fred watched her carefully, before forcing her to sit next to him at the table.

 _"Headache?"_ she asked.

The ginger merely nodded and grimaced from the movement. She shuffled to the cabinet, chose a vial, and dropped a dose of pain potion into his tea.

 _"Until we find some answers, relief, whatever...we will keep you on this for some of it. If it becomes unbearable, Molly and I will give you stronger draughts. We're getting closer to a treatment...but I think we all need counseling for recent events,"_ she whispered.

 _"I don't want you down here so late,"_ he rasped.

 _"I'm perfectly fine, and you know I work myself under strict pressure,"_ she said, dismissing his worry.

Fred sighed heavily, _"Fine. Then, at least not with him. I don't trust hi-"_

 _"Ronald finally emerged out his room and you're worried he'll what? Hurt me?"_ she asked flabbergasted.

 _"He's hurt you under blind rage before. Forgive me, if I don't want to murder him for bruising you again,"_ Fred snapped.

 _"Fred... he wanted to help. So I told him key words to look for and he went through the texts and ran any findings through me before adding them to the papers. I'm sorry, but he's quite harmless,"_ she argued.

 _"You were asleep on his lap and his fingers were twisted into your hair,"_ he whispered brokenly. Hermione's expression softened at this and she made to respond, but he continued. _"You were in love with him before. Who's to say he couldn't charm his way back?"_

 _"Sweetheart, that was nearly two years ago. I love you! No need to be insecure of that, trust me. Yes, I care deeply for Ron, but not in a way that lead to your broken heart. You know that, Freddie."_

He was not satisfied, but his head throbbed, so he willed himself not to vomit from the intense pain. She forced him to drain his teacup and then helped him stumble to his bedroom. He felt a cool kiss be planted on his forehead and drifted off to another fitful sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to a shouting match between two very familiar ginger voices. She rushed downstairs clad in her pajamas and robe to find Fred and Ron bellowing obscenities at each other.

 _"Stay away from her!"_ Fred seethed. _"Know your boundaries, Ron!"_

Hermione groaned loudly and Harry tried to intercept her as she moved to separate the two.

 _"I'll do no such thing. It was research, ya prat!"_ Ron roared.

 _"Research! More like a bloody fucking move! Keep your fucking hands to yourself. She's not yours to-"_ the older brother argued.

 _"Don't you dare finish that statement, Frederick Weasley!"_ Hermione screeched.

The brothers finally noticed the tiny, dangerous witch, hair frizzing with magic.

 _"Sit down, Ronald,"_ she order quickly. Her eyes never left Fred as she continued, _"How dare you! We discussed this last night. Ronald and I worked and fell asleep. It is your job to trust that your brother would not betray you and his imprisoned girlfriend and to also have faith in me, your bloody GIRLFRIEND."_

His pain boiled in his ears and he lost his temper and mind, betraying her secret. _"Only because he chose another!"_ He instantly wanted to take them back, but the damage was done.

Her angered features instantly morphed into a hollow, broken expression.

 _"What the hell does that mean?"_ Ron questioned.

Hermione lost her resolve and quickly apparated. Harry panicked and twisted away on spot hoping to catch her.

Ron rose to his brother, who expression was nothing more than a remorseful agony. _"Oi! What the bloody fuck did you mean by that!"_

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! Don't forget to read Last Granger Standing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: This chapter was difficult to produce, no matter how easily I imagined it._

Chapter Nineteen: Sacrifices and Reunions

Two months...two months since Harry was forced to track down his best friend, his sister, due to the rash actions and bitterness of one mistake. One mistake that snowballed until Hermione's private affairs and feelings were forced to be made public knowledge at the Burrow.

* * *

Flashback

Mrs. Weasley was instantly furious with Fred, shouting and screaming that he had no right to enter into such relationship based on deception. Charlie was busy attempting to contain the infamous anger of Ron, resorting to dragging him out the side door when all else failed. The chaos and noise rattled Tonks to no end, so she lost her temper.

" _OI! Sit and shut your bloody traps, ya lot! Molly, I apologize, but this needs to be said. Yes, the origins of their relationship are based on deception, but that girl loved your son. She truly loved you, Fred. The hopes she may have once held out for Ronald are gone. Have been for more than a year and you know this to be true! Hermione deserves so much more than to have her heart tread on, ya bloody wanker. Ronald loves Lavender, the bubbly mess with blonde curls, who is currently imprisoned with your brother and my son. Molly, you may think this was a dirty trick, but they came to deeply love one another. I witnessed your son crushed when he thought she was dead and her the same when he was in a coma. She didn't deserve to have her private affairs laid out for us to pick and pilfer through. She's an extraordinary witch, on high priority for security, and now she is missing. GET YOUR ARSES IN GEAR AND FIND HER!"_ the animagus panted.

Molly nodded her head ashamedly, then left the room.

Tonks crossed the room and forced Fred to face her, gripping his jaw forcefully.

 _"You listen, ya prat! She would never betray you! Ron cares for her, but not the in the way you paranoia tells you. Hermione is brilliant, frightening, and loving to a fault. You'll be lucky to have her above you as you grovel at her feet and that's if we can locate her before the wrong sort do,"_ she chastised.

The twin hung his head and slumped against the counter top. His self-pity was gone, but his massive migraine still pounding sickeningly against his temples and eyes.

A silver stag twisted into the kitchen, settling gracefully on the floor.

 _"She is found. I have her safe and will return when the time is right,"_ Harry's voice echoed.

The stag pranced out of the room and dissipated into the air.

* * *

Present Time

Hermione sat in the waiting room of the Ministry, heavily guarded by Kingsley and Tonks. Her hands trembled anxiously and her breaths were short. Tonks was attempting, almost in vain, to quell her fears by rubbing her shoulders and whispering to her.

 _"Hermione, Robards is a close ally. He will not betray you and has kept this a priority on his list. The Australian Ministry is no different. It pays well to have business dealings with certain officials abroad. The aurors have assured me that is anything should go wrong, we will be contacted immediately,"_ Kingsley whispered.

 _"You do understand why it was not wise to send you, Hermione, right?"_ Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded, then shakily responded, _"Because I am too much of a celebrity, my leaving would go greatly noticed and my actions would be investigated. What I did to my parents, although out of love, fear, and protection of them, would be seen as an attack on muggles and I would almost certainly be seeing the outside world through steel bars at Azkaban for the rest of my days."_

 _"There are people still in power at this moment that would savor the day you were brought to Azkaban for these supposed crimes,"_ Kingsley added. _"It is prudent that this is kept quiet, at least until after the elections are done. If I am elected, then I can pardon your actions and they will never be brought into question."_

Hermione smiled tightly and continued concentrating on her shaking fingers.

The flash and squeak of the arrival of several aurors thudded to the ground. Herrmione stood immediately, staring into the tired eyes of Auror Robards and the empty hands he possessed.

 _"Kings, get her out of here! There was a mole! She's been-"_ Robards warned, before the door of the private room burst from its hinges.

 _"Auror Kingsley, step aside! We have orders to arrest Miss Hermione Jean Granger on the charges of exposing our world, assault of a muggle, and casting of illegal spells."_

Tonks tried to protect her friend, but was merely whisked to the side by the arresting aurors. She stood, wide eyed as the bushy-haired girl was cuffed and taken to the cell like a common criminal. Robards held her arms and gripped her firmly to keep her from committing any rash actions. She was no help to her baby boy or her friend in lock up. That one simple truth, she knew. Her only focus was the release of her friends and son, whether by legal or traitorous means.

 _"She'll need one hell of a bail out, Tonks,"_ Robards stated.

 _"Where are her parents?"_ she asked quietly.

 _"St. Mungo's in a private ward. We were able to get them out of sight before the hell broke loose. I thought we could do the same for Miss Granger, but we failed her,"_ he responded sadly.

 _"Their memories?"_ she whispered.

 _"Returned and they are terrified for their little girl. I will send the Weasleys and Harry to them. We need to find someone with ties and money, lots of it."_

She breathed a sigh of relief, and strode to the door. Kingsleys bellows echoed down the hall as he fiercely fought for Hermione's defense. _"Do the people have to be a certain age to be placed on her bond?"_

 _"Of age and have collateral. Simple enough. They must also be prepared to fight for her case and have a vested interest in her safety."_

With that Tonks nodded, swiftly apparating on spot to the only location she knew to go.

* * *

Twins' Flat

George rummaged through the cabinets, retrieving a snack. Once he was satisfied with his selection, he returned to the ledger and began balancing once more. Stock piles of ingredients filled their flat and the workroom downstairs. Production was slower than before, but they were still selling at a rapid rate. The twins decided to call Verity back and Lee was now helping with the excess work. Leaving time for creation and production for the twins, and research for the pending case in two days.

The floo lit up announcing the arrival of his brother.

 _"So how was it today, Freddie?"_ he asked, popping a chip into his mouth.

Fred shook the floo powder from his hair and shoulders, then responded, _"Better. The headaches are gone, thank Merlin. My potions are in check and the healers released me with my next session. It was strange, though, towards the end."_

 _"How so?"_ George asked.

 _"They seemed to be rushed once they received an owl. Must have some priority patient arrive. I left before the chaos could ensue,"_ explained Fred.

George nodded his head and went back to the books. Fred shook his jacket clean, then slumped on the couch. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. George worried for his brother, fearing that if they failed in the release of their family and friends he would descend into his mind and once more fall victim to the depression and guilt.

 _"Have you tried to contact her at all?"_ George hesitantly asked.

 _"And say what exactly. Hey Mia! I know that completely mortified you in front of my whole family and basically called my brother a cheating thief, but how are you? She would hex my bits off the moment I tried."_

The floo lit up once more, alerting both of the newcomer. No visitors were expected, so they held their wands firmly prepared to strike. Only when the brown, dull tufts of hair emerged did they recognize Tonks.

The witch hastily entered the flat, ignoring the soot gathered on her cloak and hair. Her expression was of fear and it sent shivers down Fred's spine.

 _"Granger's been arrested!"_ she blurted out.

 _"What?"_ Fred exclaimed.

 _"Kings and I arranged for her parents to be brought back and their memories restored. There was a mole in Australia and they tipped off the wrong personnel here. Robards and the team managed to get her parents to a private ward in St. Mungo's, your parents are meeting them there. However, they came to arrest her right after they arrived at our location. Hermione has three charges against her and she is running the risk of a life sentence,"_ she rasped.

Fred began gathering his things and slipping his cloak on once more.

 _"Fred, what exactly are you planning to do?"_ George asked.

Fred stared at his brother, his eyes filled with determination of bringing Hermione home. George watched his brother and then nodded his head, flipping the ledger closed. He, too, donned his cloak.

 _"What can be done?"_ Fred asked Tonks.

 _"She needs to be bailed out. I fear the dementors will destroy her if not. Kingsley has her case tacked on to Lavender, Bill, and Teddy,"_ she stated.

 _"Brilliant. Let's go!"_ Fred said.

The three immediately apparated from the flat into the Ministry and headed for Kingsley's office.

* * *

Ministry of Magic- Day of the Hearings

Hermione trembled violently, waiting for Kinglsey to arrive for her trial. Her usually bushy curls, hung limp against her shoulders. Her whole demeanor resembled that of a frightened child. Her cracked lips threatened to bleed with simplest movement and purple bruises were smartly hidden by her dingy cloak.

The creak of a door woke her from her daze and she barely registered the arrival of Kingsley, Bill, and Lavender. Lavender rushed over and embraced her, Hermione almost losing her resolve in the warmth of the embrace. Kingsley looked at the fragile girl with piercing eyes. Bill stroked her hair and noticed her continuous trembles. Bill knew the instant he noticed them, Kingsley did as well.

 _"Auror Kingsley, good luck today in your hearings. Rather fiesty lot you have, especially the muggleborn,"_ the auror sneered.

 _"She is even more fiesty than you will ever have the pleasure of knowing, Candor,"_ Kingsley responded.

Candor smirked maliciously, _"A few more nights and I am sure she would change her entitled attitude."_

 _"If one mark is on that witch, you will answer to me,"_ Kingsley growled.

Candor smirked once more, then left the room with a slam of the door.

Bill growled dangerously low, _"Granger, I swear if they touched you-"_

 _"No! They just scared me and shoved me. Nothing more. Are my parents okay?"_ she asked.

Kingsley nodded. _"I must apologize Hermione. You were supposed to be released. We had the paperwork signed, but they decided at the last moment you were a flight risk."_

She nodded and took a shaky breath. _"So what happens today?"_

Kingsley slid down to the floor and took her hands in his own, _"These two have been evaluated over the last two months and their results will be read today in court. They are sealed until such time. I only serve a purpose for them if they should find they are dangerous to society and I can fight the findings. You and I will be hear to defend your charges to see if you will be indicted. I promise I am doing everything I can."_

 _"I'll have to thank Harry for trying to bail me out,"_ she said.

 _"Not even close, sweetheart. That would be the gracious work of the twins,"_ he said, winking at her.

Hermione blinked several times, convincing herself she must have misheard him. Fred had not contacted her once since that tragic day; certainly, not shown that he cared for her in recent weeks.

Tonks apparated in, sporting professional auror robes and briefcase. _"It's time, Kings."_

 _"You should be home loving on that son of yours. He was just returned to you this very morning,"_ he frowned.

 _"And my other family is still not released. My mother is sucking up the alone time for the moment,"_ she countered.

Tonks swiftly tapped Hermione's lifeless curls and instantly, the locks twisted into a simple bun, with a few sprigs framing her face. A scourgify charm cleaned the filthy cloak and dress beneath. She then turned her skills onto Lavender's sunken appearance. Kings performed the same charms on Bill. Once satisfied, the five of them marched down the corridors into the courtroom and firmly planted themselves in their place for the hearings.

The members of Wizengamot took their place and called the start of the hearing. The "infected" population was reviewed publicly by the healers and staff involved with their imprisonment. Tears of joy and grief echoed the hall as verdicts were read for each studied prisoner.

Hermione watched as Bill held Lavender's shaking hands. Her eyes scanned the room, finding Fleur following the verdicts closely and the reasons given for those thought too dangerous for society. Her beautiful appearance faded in a way. Ron was listening intently, but kept stealing glances at Lavender. His shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Ginny and Harry sat close together, steeled expressions and facing the healers. Percy and Charlie were staring at their older brother, flitting from him to Kinglsey rapidly. Arthur was struggling to control the emotional Molly beside him. The twins sat at the edge. George was gripping arm of his chair, his knuckles white from tension. Fred's eyes were the one that tore her apart. His were piercing into her, never leaving her features or wavering to another occupant of the courtroom. Hermione's gaze dropped and tears threatened to fall. She bit her lip in efforts to remain strong.

The healers finally called Bill's case. The Weasleys straightened up as the members of Wizengamot heard the arguments for and against the curse breaker.

 _"Gracious Members, William Weasley has a respectable past in Egypt and Britain. He has completed numerous successful missions for the tombs and sealed vaults. His past behavior has been extraordinary, as he was Head Boy of his year at Hogwarts and he was mauled during the invasion of the school during Spring of 1997. He fought valiantly in the Final Battle this past May, as well. We find William Weasley fit to return to society."_

The Weasleys breathed a collective sigh, then waited for the members recognition.

 _"Very well, we find William Weasley fit for our society. He may be released to his wife and family,"_ the Head granted.

Lavender began to shake as Bill was taken out of the room. Tonks whispered rapidly in her ears, trying to comfort the terrfied witch.

 _"In reference to case of Lavender Brown, we find the witch to be of similar caliber. She fought in both battles and has no record of malicious activity against our world,"_ stated the healers.

The Head nodded and conversed with the members. With a simple nod, Lavender's binds were released and she was ushered from the room. Her frightened gaze sough out Ron, whose eyes followed her every move with the happiest of tearful grins plastered on his face.

The cases droned on, allowing Hermione to anxiously wait her impending judgement. Tonks silently stood stoically by her side and Kingsley whispered hushed reassurances whenever the chance was given. As the hours passed, Hermione found the courtroom claustrophobic, the walls becoming closer and threatening to take her very breath. The resounding pound of the gavel alerted her to the end of the session, and the courtroom became oddly quiet and empty. Long since had her focus dissipated, it took the firm grasp of Kingsley to jerk the witch back to reality.

 _"Hermione, the court is in recess. The would like to see you in private chambers immediately,"_ he said, his eyes trying to convey his courage to the frightened girl.

He gently led her from the pew and down towards the corridor. Once outside, the private passageway was filled to the brim with reunited families and clerks. Hermione mechanically followed Kingsley to a door adorned with the Wizengamot seal.

 _"Listen to me, Hermione. This is our only shot at a deal. If this turns south, I will fight for you, but I need you to trust I have your best interests at heart,"_ Kingsley said.

Nodding her head, the witch stared blankly at the door. A single tear fell from her eye, but it was quickly dried by Tonks.

Pushing the door open, the three met the stern faces of a secretary. She motioned for them to take a seat, flicking her wand towards the warded door behind her. The arrival of the members was quick and professional, motioning for the three to enter the private study. The room was small, seating only the five most powerful of the members on one side. Five chairs were sat opposite of the waiting members, one already occupied by none other than Professor McGonagall. Hermione was sat in between Tonks and Kingsley, leaving the empty chair at the end.

 _"Your Honors,"_ Kingsley greeted respectfully.

The members nodded, and quickly set out their paperwork. _"We are waiting for one other person, they are currently being escorted to us by a clerk. They should arrive momentarily."_

The door was swiftly opened, revealing a winded clerk bowing and ushering in the final attendee. Hermione glanced and became startled by the arrival of the striking ginger haired man, his piercing gaze forcing her to shiver in her seat. Why would Fred Weasley be called in such an event?

 _"Now that Mr. Weasley is present, I believe this negotiation can proceed. First and foremost, Miss Hermione Jean Granger is in grave trouble. Your client, Auror Kingsley, is facing three charges against her. Those including exposing our world, assault of a muggle, and casting of illegal spells. Miss Granger, did you or did you not cast the obliviate spell upon Mr. Hugh Granger and Mrs. Eleanor Granger?"_

 _"I did, Your Honors,"_ Hermione rasped.

 _"Miss Granger, were you or were you not informed of the repercussions of such actions on unsuspecting muggles and displaying such dominance over a world you were once a part of?"_

 _"I was aware, Your Honors,"_ she whispered.

The room grew eerily quiet and Hermione fought back the ache in her chest as she swallowed the harsh lump in her throat. Professor McGonagall peered cautiously at her frightened former student.

 _"Professor Minvera McGonagall, Mr. Fred Weasley, you have both approached this court with a deal for the accused. Is this correct?"_

 _"Your Honors, it is true. I have known the defendant for some time and was the very person put in charge of acclimating her to this world on her 11th birthday. If I may, I wish to speak on behalf of Miss Granger's past behavior and acts."_

The members sat in silence, before nodded their consent.

 _"Miss Granger was the top of her class, the brightest witch to grace Hogwarts in generations. She has been a key defender of the good, placed herself in harm's way to protect a loved one. The witch in question mastered magic well beyond her years, hid her involvement and the developments of the coming war to protect her family until the last possible moment, and did something she thought was the only solution available to her. Place yourself in her predicament, Your Honors. You are a Muggleborn witch, friend to the most sought after boy in our world, and Death Eaters are scouring the country for you. They wish to use you against the only family you have. Torture and murder to be expected of your mother and father. Miss Granger did the only thing she had at her disposal at the time, without endangering her friends and connections in this world. She obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia to protect them from the dangers of this world. Hermione, Harry, and Ron then hunted down the very objects keeping Voldemort alive all of these years, destroying them with any given chance. She endured torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and still fought in the final battle, almost dying in the process. She helped rebuild Hogwarts and parts of Diagon Alley and developed plans to return her parents home. She meant no malice or exposure. She simply a scared girl trying to protect the ones she loved from a fate they didn't choose."_

The Head member nodded, then he looked to Fred. Fred opened his case to reveal the leather bound book. Hermione instantly recognized it as the ledger from the shop.

 _"My shop turns a great profit and far exceeds your qualification as collateral. The deal I offered still stands as long as you are willing,"_ Fred confidently recited.

A collective sigh arose from the members, _"Mr. Weasley, are you suggesting that we dismiss the charges against Miss Granger in exchange for your business?"_

Hermione gasped audibly, but Tonks firmly took her hand, warning her to remain calm.

 _"Certainly not, Your Honors. If she is as dangerous as you say, I am willing to place my shop as collateral against her freedom. Miss Granger is set on probation for two years, her wand and whereabouts tracked continuously. If she should make a wrong movement or flick of the wrist, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes becomes property of Wizengamot."_

 _"Miss Granger is facing a life sentence, Mr. Weasley,"_ tutted a member.

Fred offered the most professional smirk he could manage, _"Then won't the day be glorious when you have her behind bars and you also possess the rights to a thriving business."_

 _"Indeed,_ " she replied.

Hermione's eyes flitted from the members to her panel of supporters. Fred piercing eyes fiercely watched as the members reached their decision. After several moments, they straightened in their seats, ready for this deal to be signed.

 _"Very well, Miss Granger you are hereby placed on probation for two years, your whereabouts may not exceed outside of Britain during such time. Your wand will be taken for the first six months, then returned with several limitations placed upon it. Your magic will be reviewed every month. Should we find anything illegal, your probation will be ended and you will spend the rest of your days as an occupant of Azkaban. Should you return to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall will deliver you to your monthly reviews. Otherwise, Auror Kingsley shall be your escort. Do you understand these conditions in their entirety, Miss Granger?"_

Hermione trembled as she stuttered, _"Yes, Your Honors."_

 _"This meeting is adjourned. The clerk has the records and papers to be signed for this meeting. You may see him on your way out."_ With a flick of their wands, papers stacked themselves and filed out the door neatly bound.

Kingsley and Tonks ushered Hermione out of the room. He hastily signed the papers and apparated Hermione to his office. Tonks did not follow. Hermione collapsed into a chair, sobbing out of relief and exhaustion. The crack of another apparition brought Tonks and Fred into the private office. The metamorphmagus motioned for Kingsley to leave the room with her, giving the two privacy.

 _"Granger, please look at me,"_ the ginger pled.

Hermione peered up through her heavy lids. Fred knelt before her, gently wiping her tears from her swollen features. _"Your shop..."_ she whimpered.

 _"The shop will be fine. You and I both know you are capable, but far to conscience driven,"_ he said, quickly dismissing the thought.

His hands tucked a stray curl behind her ear, his eyes boring into her very soul. His ears barely heard her whimpered gratitude. Hermione's lower lip trembled, as Fred tenderly took her from the chair and engulfed her in his warm embrace. Sobs racked her body as she cried into his chest.

 _"I know today hasn't been the greatest, love; however, we have a one place to go before I get you back to the Burrow. Alright?"_ he mumbled into her neck.

When she didn't object, he took her hand and held her securely under his arm. Hermione held onto his familiar scent, inhaling it. The intoxicating scent she had not realized she had missed desperately. The pull at her navel, whisked them away from their private moment, leaving her stunned at the scene before her. Tears prickling her eyes, and her voice mute.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! Don't forget to read Last Granger Standing and Bitter Beauty.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own! Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: This chapter was difficult to produce, no matter how easily I imagined it._

 _A/N 2:_ _ **Last Granger Standing,**_ _a Romione tale of mine, is up for BEST ROMANCE for the ROMIONE AWARDS 2016 on Tumblr. Voting has begun and I would greatly appreciate the support! TIA!_

 _***This story has 2 more chapters left. Sad day, I know._

Chapter Twenty: Healing and Dashing Hopes

Previously:

 _"Granger, please look at me,"_ the ginger pled.

Hermione peered up through her heavy lids. Fred knelt before her, gently wiping her tears from her swollen features. _"Your shop..."_ she whimpered.

 _"The shop will be fine. You and I both know you are capable, but far to conscience driven,"_ he said, quickly dismissing the thought.

His hands tucked a stray curl behind her ear, his eyes boring into her very soul. His ears barely heard her whimpered gratitude. Hermione's lower lip trembled, as Fred tenderly took her from the chair and engulfed her in his warm embrace. Sobs racked her body as she cried into his chest.

 _"I know today hasn't been the greatest, love; however, we have a one place to go before I get you back to the Burrow. Alright?"_ he mumbled into her neck.

When she didn't object, he took her hand and held her securely under his arm. Hermione held onto his familiar scent, inhaling it. The intoxicating scent she had not realized she had missed desperately. The pull at her navel, whisked them away from their private moment, leaving her stunned at the scene before her. Tears prickling her eyes and her voice mute.

* * *

 _"Hermione,"_ whispered a soft voice.

The voice was so soft, Hermione barely registered she heard it. In a small, dimly lit room stood the two people she had longed to see in such a long time. The witch was frozen in, startled by the appearance and loving expressions of her parents. Mr. Granger stepped towards her, and she instantly dissolved into a trembling mess.

 _"Mum…Dad…I'm so sorr-"_

Her speech was abruptly cut off by her father's crushing embrace and he lifted her from the ground, burying his face into her curls. Her tiny arms clinging desperately, wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

 _"Your friends, Molly, Arthur, and Mr. Kingsley explained everything to us. We know why and how you did what you did. You never meant to harm us, only protect us from the dangers of your world. Sweetheart, we do not hate you or resent you for this! We can't describe how it feels to have this void we had this past year be filled once more,"_ Mrs. Granger said quietly.

Fred shuffled his feet a bit, feeling like an intruder of a private family moment. Mrs. Granger peered over at him, smiling.

 _"Thank you for everything, Fred. Though, I doubt we were your only motivation to help our baby girl in her time of need,"_ she said with a wink.

Hermione didn't seem to hear her mother's words. She was crying into the shoulder of her father, as he knotted his fingers in her massive curls, pressing kisses on top of her head.

Fred shifted once more, not looking forward to letting her out of his sight. " _I hate to be the one to end this, but we must be going. The safe house is ready and we must travel at night to risk exposure."_

Mrs. Granger waved her hand, _"Nonsense, we received an invite to the Bureau just this morning."_

Hermione snorted, _"Burrow, Mum. Their home is the Burrow."_

 _"Ah, yes. Well, I was close,"_ she said, smiling at her daughter. _"Shall we?"_ she asked, looking at Fred expectantly.

Fred nodded quickly, _"Hermione isn't allowed to apparate by herself at the moment, so side along would not work. However, I'm sure a car could take us there. Let me request one. I'll be back in a flash."_

He turned on his heel, closing the door behind him. Hermione watched her mother's features, soften.

 _"Molly seemed rather excited to be our hosts for tonight. Our safe house will still be there tomorrow. Bill and Charlie are to be our escorts,"_ Mrs. Granger informed her daughter.

Hermione nodded slightly, _"They're both very capable. I trust them with my life, all the Weasleys for that matter."_

Fred returned with a quick step, _"A car is waiting for us at the back entrance. We must hurry, though."_

Instantly, he shrunk their belonging and motioned for the Grangers to follow him. At the back door, a driver was waiting patiently. The car was an expansive SUV, leaving her parents enough room to stretch out in the third row and Hermione and Fred to sit comfortably in the middle row. As they filed in, her parents settled in for the long drive, curling up for a nap. Hermione fussed over her clothes a bit, until Fred placed his hand gently on her fidgeting fists.

 _"Hermione, you're fine. Relax and enjoy the ride,"_ he whispered, low in her ear.

She found herself melting into the seat, yet her heart still thumped rapidly against her chest. He was here, with her, mere hours since he was her saving grace. Was she supposed to lean into him? Weren't they broken up? Why did it hurt so much to be in his presence and not touch him? Why didn't the ache in her chest lessen once she laid her eyes on him? How could he be so calm around her, when she was borderline mental?

As her inner battle raged on, Fred noticed her shallow breaths and her terrified eyes. Almost painfully sweet, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the tiny witch to him.

 _"Hermione, love, calm down. It's just the Burrow,"_ he whispered. _"What's wrong?"_

Her fingers sought out his and brought them to her chest, hugging his arm to her torso. Fred bent back, dragging her almost on to his lap. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were threatening to be drowned in unshed tears.

 _"We'll talk later, Love,"_ he said, _"I promise. Tonight after dinner, meet me on the roof. I'll tell the guys to leave."_

The drive was long, as her parents napped until the Burrow was in sight. Fred held Hermione tightly to him, sleep long since finding her, as well. Stealing her scent from her, he tried to devote it to memory. How this all played out, he could not imagine. Did she want him back or was she just confused over the heroics of the situation?

The car came to stop by the back door, the Grangers slowly stirred as the driver announced their arrival. Hermione flushed as she realized she had slept against his chest, her cheeks flaming to that adorable rose that he remembered so well.

 _"Arthur, they're here!"_ she heard Molly exclaim.

The Weasley matriarch rushed outside, as they slipped out of the car. The driver nodded to them and checked for satisfaction. With a slight nod, he got back in the car and slowly drove down the hill.

Arthur was animatedly talking to the Grangers about their drive here and his collection of muggle objects in the shed. Molly was suffocating Hermione in her famous hug, gently rocking from side to side.

 _"Mum, let poor girl breathe. There will be plenty more time to smother her later,"_ Fred joked.

She chuckled at his remark, _"The boys are waiting for you in Ron's room. Ginny and Lavender are in the kitchen. Now, go on."_

Hermione smiled at her, then stole at a glance her parents. It was still like a dream to her, a sick twisted dream that she feared she would wake from any moment.

 _"Go on, dear!"_ her mother encouraged.

Fred pressed his hand to her shoulder blade, _"The brave Gryffindor Princess is terrified of my prat of a brother and his emotional range of a teaspoon. Never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Granger would back down in the face of a git."_

She smiled at his brilliantly, recalling the night he first said that to her. _"Alright, I'll go."_

* * *

Once she was upstairs, she found the boys lounging in the corner. Her arrival was soon met with fierce embrace. Thick, unruly, black locks blocked her view as she clung to her best friend, the closest thing she had to a brother.

 _"Hermione, are you alright? Kingsley said they tried to scare you. Did they hurt you? Touch you anyway?"_ Harry rattled off.

Hermione shook her head, not wanting the day's focus to be on some minor bruises she possessed from a closed-minded fool. He took a step back to allow Ron a turn.

 _"Bloody hell, Mione. You can't take off like that. What if Harry hadn't found you? Death Eaters and sympathizers still want that beautiful head of yours on a pike. You could have been snatched and beaten or…"_ Ron ranted.

Hermione shook her violently, gently grabbed his head, forcing him to look her in the eye.

 _"I'm sorry that I took off, okay? I was foolish and upset when I disappeared. Harry gave me quite the lecture when he found me. It was never my intention to cause such a scene and…"_ she stopped, her eyes beginning to blur with tears.

Harry shifted towards the door, _"I'm going to step down stairs. Lavender and Ginny have been alone for far too long."_

Hermione made to stop him, but he winked at her and nodded at Ron. Their friend was gone, leaving the awkward sniffles of Hermione and the flushed expression of Ron in his wake. Ron simply walked to his bed, slumping onto the sagging mattress with a sigh. Hermione closed her eyes, wiped her tears away with her sleeve, then sat beside him.

Ron was the first to break their silence, _"When you left…what he said, about "only because he chose another"…what was that referring to?"_

Hermione buried her face in her hands, _"Harry and Bill have already spoken with you about that."_

He instantly got up, kneeling before her. Taking her hands in his own, he forced her to face him. _"I'm aware of what they claim they know. I want to hear the story…the reason why one of my best friends…looked like her heart was ripped from her chest twice in one moment. The truth about what your relationship with Fred really is. That's what I need to hear from you?"_ he said, his eyes boring into her own.

 _"It's not important."_

Ron snorted in irritation, _"The hell it's not! Hermione I need to know why my brother was trying to tear me apart downstairs and why my best friend just left."_

Her lip trembled a bit, but she bit it to calm herself. _"How could you not see it? I was…in love with one of my best friends. For the love of Merlin, I asked you out on a date and you said yes. The next thing I know, Lavender was attached to you and I thought it was a phase that you would get over and that I could be patient. Months passed, and she was still there. She was exactly where I wanted to be. I overheard you bragging to Harry about sleeping with her and it broke me. I lost it that night on the roof and stole Fred's fire whiskey. He said he'd help me make you jealous, thought it would work. I told him I had tried that with Cormac, but it backfired into me slipping away from his slimy tentacles."_

Ron sat back, his arms folded over his knees. _"So that's why your relationship was so…BAM!"_

Hermione took a ragged breath, _"He was so sweet, and it eventually became a real relationship. I fell in love with him and it was so nice to feel wanted. Fred became insecure after his headaches began, and he broke his promise to never reveal why we began dating. He broke my heart, and then he shows up and become the hero of the day and pulls me out of jail. I have to face him, spend time with him, and all the while he doesn't trust me. He doesn't think for once that I'm over you and irrevocably in love with him and only him!"_

Her speech ended with her best friend smirking at her as she ranted about her prat of ex. _"So, the whole thing was a ploy to get my attentions?"_

 _"Only during the first few weeks. He was so charming and caring during those initial moments and the time after, that I developed actual feelings for him. Fred confessed he had feelings for me, but he swore to never step in your way. He thought…"_ she faded off. Sagging farther down, she whispered, _"Never mind. It doesn't matter. It's obvious that it's over and it's…done."_

Ron watched his best friend's face shift into a trembling disaster. _"Hey! He made you happy for a time. I don't know…err…the bloke's been a sap for you these last few years. Maybe there's hope."_

 _"You don't hate me? From what Harry whispered to me, your mum was simply furious about our charade. Wanted to throttle your brother for lying to the family,"_ she remarked sadly.

Ron stood up abruptly, _"Up ya get, Mione."_ When she didn't budge, he took her arm gently, _"C'mon, then."_

 _"Ronald, no…"_ but her voice was lost as he led her out of the room and down the winding staircase.

The voices of the Weasley clan filled her ears as they drew nearer to the bottom. _"No one is angry anymore. Tonks set them straight on the first day. She and Charlie are still dancing around each other, bit annoying really. Reckon she's still mourning Lupin. Charlie's being rather patient and a bit therapeutic for her, though."_

As the pair reached the bottom floor, Hermione was led into the kitchen where Fred and the others sat drinking butterbeer and fire whiskey. Lavender noticed their joined hands and arched her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

 _"Lav, do me a favor and go rest a moment. For bloody sake's women, you just got released today!"_ he said, releasing Hermione's fingers. He easily slid behind the blonde, hugging her to his front. _"Go sit, Love. You need to rest."_

She smiled at the embrace, then retreated to a seat at the table. Ron swiftly got down some cakes and pastries from the cabinet. _"Hermione, you need to eat. Come get one of these, or I'll have Tonks spike your drink tonight with a potion to increase your appetite."_

 _"Ronald, surely I can wait until dinner,"_ she said wearily.

He shrugged, _"You haven't ate properly in days, weeks before that you work tirelessly on Lav and Bill's case, before that Fred nearly died. Face it! You need to eat and who better to get you to than a Weasley!"_

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically as he handed her a cake and butterbeer. Fred watched the two interact with a lost expression on his face. Lavender was oddly quiet, catching Ron's attention. He quickly planted a soft kiss to her forehead and cheek, making the girl blush a little. Hermione watched Ginny preparing vegetables for the dinner later, homemade stew. Arthur quickly grunted, then stood from his seat.

 _"Hugh, Eleanor…I believe you haven't seen a wonderful game of quidditch, yet. I'm sure the kids would love to give you a treat,"_ he announced proudly.

With a simple wink at Fred, the patriarch motioned for everyone to follow him out of the kitchen. Fred remained in his seat and Hermione stood with her gaze fixed on his steady breaths. It took a moment for her to register his movement to the sink, his eyes shifting to her anxiously.

 _"Granger, why don't we go see the game, eh?"_ he proposed shakily.

Hope for a private moment with him burned right before her eyes. Sure he had said after dinner, but she was growing impatient. She bit her lip, swallowed her pain, and nodded to his request.

The game was quick, simple three on three with Harry and Charlie as seeker, Ginny and Angelina as chaser, and Ron and Bill as Keeper. George was simply happy to watch his girlfriend dart above him, his lack of a second ear still causing issues with balance. Fred laughed as Bill struggled to keep up with the younger players, but still held his own. The cool breeze of the evening air felt wonderful against Hermione's skin, her arms and legs prickling from the chill. As the sun descended, the game was called and the witch noticed her parents completely enthralled in the experience before them. She found it wonderful that they were included more in her second world, the world she was born into, the world they were forced to endure from the sidelines.

Dinner was lively, with the Weasley family chattering away. Happiness and the aromas of delicious dishes filled the air, filling Hermione with a deep dread for it all to disappear again. She finished rather quickly, excusing herself from the table, and left for the loo.

Once safely hidden, she slumped to the floor. Did she want him back? What was she doing here? Should she go with her parents to the safe house? Should she stay behind, at least for the sake of her friends and they rebuilt their lives? Was it more important to assist her parents or the very people she fought with in the war? Could her broken will even be of use if she was forced to place her gaze on **_his_** face every day?

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _"Hermione…Sweetheart…it's Mumma. Open up!"_

She slowly released the lock and allowed her mother to enter the small loo. Slumping back to the floor, she looked at her mother's concerned expression.

 _"Hermione, what is the matter? I can tell something is wrong. Don't deny it, young lady."_

The bushy-haired witch debated on the answer, but eventually told her mother of her inner battle. She saw no benefit of keeping them out of the loop any longer.

Her mother smiled at her, _"Sweetheart, your father and I will be fine. You do not need to live with us. We will have protection and you will access to us every day, every moment. However, as far as the young man goes, that is something only your heart can decide. Love is tricky and fickle at times. He cares for you in ways you have not seen. We were able to witness his fierce loyalty to you during our recovery process. We may have eavesdropped on a conversation between him and Ronald. The boy cares deeply about you and regrets whatever he said. Give him time. It may be awkward for him to revitalize a relationship. Plus, he may want it to be abundantly clear that it is not trial that is making him want to be near you."_

 _"He placed his shop, his livelihood, up for collateral on my plea deal,"_ Hermione interjected.

 _"Give it time. All things have their pacing,"_ her mother suggested.

Hermione sighed and groaned, _"I've missed you, Mum. I'm so sorry."_

Eleanor moved immediately to her daughter and shushed her, quieting her remarks of remorse. The two women sat in the loo floor for several more minutes, gently rocking each other. It had been far too long for either of them to unload their emotions and simply be mother and daughter.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! Don't forget to read Last Granger Standing and Bitter Beauty.**

 **Bitter Beauty, a Fremione tale of mine, has a dark beginning; however that tone is becoming lighter as the story goes on. It is beta'd by M1shc1efManaged, or mischiefpuff (tumblr). The first 5 chapters are posted for your pleasure, updates come as quickly as I can type.**

Hermione and the Weasley Family struggle as they grieve and heal from the loss of a loved one. Fred becomes the man she desperately needs at the best and worst of times! TRIGGER WARNINGS! Graphic violence, murder, torture, child abduction, and PTSD!


End file.
